Naruto's Summoning!
by chazsvp2
Summary: Naruto Harry Potter x-over! Naruto is summoned by 15yearold Harry and his friends into the girls toilets of a castle. What is this 'magic' they speak of? And how are they gonna get back? Dark times are approaching...and the adventure begins.Discontiued
1. Summoning Technique! Hogwarts Style!

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Harry Potter…(do I have to say this to stop me getting into trouble? Ah, well…play it safe anyways…)**

Okies! The basics...this is the new edited version of chapter 1, (basically the same but with less mistakes involved! Haha!) And y'know when I said the characters will be 14? Well, forget that! Sorry to confuse you…but this is now based on the fifth Harry Potter book and during the time of the filler episodes in Naruto when they're all 12 year old genins. Let's just pretend they LOOK the right age to get into the 5th year at Hogwarts, k?

Thank-you! And remember, advice on what to do with the story is more than welcome! x

**Naruto Is Summoned To Hogwarts **

**1 – "Summoning Technique, Hogwarts Style!"**

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" Harry asked for third time, trying to make some sense out of the strange ruins marked onto the cold hard floor of the girls' bathroom.

"Of course I'm sure! I've read through everything there is to know about these sorts of spells from basics to advanced, and I've revised over any possible faults or problems that could happen…not that there are any." She paused from the last marking she had made, completing the circle. "Although…"

"Although what?" Harry said, suspicious at her sudden unease.

"Well, it's just that this spell hasn't been attempted in, well…centuries. And the outcome is different in every one that had occurred…I guess it depends on the person…" She suddenly hesitated over Harry's hand where she was about to mark another ruin. She shook her head. "You'll be fine."

"What's that supposed to mean? You said it depends on the person and then you hesitated!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, carefully marking out another ruin onto the back of Harry's hand, which resembled a swirl with an arrowhead on it. "Okay…all set. All you have to do is stand there and add a drop of blood onto that crystal." She said impatiently, pointing to the centre of the circle where she had laid the crystal.

Harry paused.

"What are you doing that for?" He said nervously, as Hermione pulled out her wand into a ready position that Harry recognised as a fighting stance for duels that she'd probably learnt from their second year.

She shrugged. "Like I said, every spell is different. Whatever comes will protect you no matter what, but that doesn't mean to say it's going to be happy to see us. Wake up, already, Ron!" She added, kicking a snoozing Ron into alert.

Harry took a deep breath and stood in the centre of the circle, holding the cold blue crystal carefully. He hesitantly poked his finger with his wand tip and let a drop of blood fall onto the crystal.

Suddenly the whole place started to get warmer. The air seemed to become heavier and he perhaps found it harder to breath.

"Harry, your wand!" Reminded Hermione, seemingly unaware of the pressure Harry was under. Awkwardly because of the air around him, he pointed the wand towards the crystal.

This was it. No going back now. What would come would come.

Hermione better be right about this.

"Kyuno Idate Bayu!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I dare you to say that to me one more time! Go on!"

"You. Are. A. Moron!"

"Kiba! You're only provoking him when you do that and we don't have time to mess around on this mission."

"It's not like you to be in such a hurry, Shikimaru. We've already got the crystal thing they wanted. All we have to do is return it…so what's the rush?"

"You forgot about why we needed to return it so quickly in the first place, Kiba. While this thing isn't in the village it belongs to it's activated, which means anything could happen with it. The only reason Naruto can hold onto it is because of the amount of charka it's giving off, which he can handle…for some reason." Shikimaru said tiresomely.

"That idiot? You gave that crystal to him!" Kiba said, hearing it for the first time. He'd automatically assumed Shikmaru had been carrying it.

"Who are you calling an idiot, dog brains?" Naruto demanded, fists clenched and eyes squinting at the hooded Kiba jumping from tree to tree just below him.

Sakura paced beside Shikimaru while Naruto and Kiba had another rant a head of them. "Are you sure it's safe to let Naruto carry that thing. The only reason this is a B-rank mission is because of what it's capable of, and the people who are after it. If Naruto should lose it…"

"The Hokage pacifically asked me to bring him because of that reason, that it would be easier for him to carry the crystal than the rest of us. I held it for a short while before, and I've got to admit it didn't feel right. Sort of, very heavy, very old, and very powerful. Naruto doesn't seem to notice anything, so I guess she knew what she was talking about." He shrugged.

Suddenly Kiba stopped. Everyone else froze at his sudden awareness. "There's someone ahead of us…" He said, grabbing a kunai from his pouch.

Automatically everyone stood in fighting formations with kunai's in hand, hidden in various branches of trees. To any other passer by, the sudden quietness in the clearing made it seem as though they hadn't been there at all, or that they weren't there now. Of course, to a ninja…it was a whole different story.

"They're getting closer…" Sakura breathed, now aware of their presence. Her heart was pounding at the threat of what could come. This was a B-rank mission, and they had yet to meet the threat…

The presence grew stronger, and Sakura could hear the loud voice of a young girl in the distance and…was that humming she could hear?

Wait a minute…

"Shikimaru, it's not an enemy…it's-AHHHHHHHH!"

"You know, if we had been a real enemy disguised as people you know, you'd be dead right now." A tall boy with black glasses wearing a large coat that covered the half his face stood beside her in the tree. She suddenly became aware of the sound of laughing coming from Kiba and Naruto from below her.

"I can't believe you-didn't-sense-them!" Kiba cried between bawls of laughter at the look on Sakuras face when she saw Shino standing right beside her.

Hinata was standing ahead of them beside Shikimaru, with Naruto and Kiba still laughing below her. Inner Sakura raved.

"NARUTO!" She stormed, automatically jumping down in front of him, fist clenched ready to deliver the blow.

Naruto stopped laughing instantly, realising with horror who she was blaming for her embarrassment. "Hey, hey! That wasn't my fault! It was-"

"Ano, Naruto, is your pouch supposed to be doing that?" Hinata said nervously, noticing a bright light coming from his pouch, making Sakura pause mid-punch.

"Er…"

"It must be that crystal." Shikimaru said, jumping down to stand beside him as he pulled it out.

"What the hell is it-WHOA!" Kiba stopped mid-sentence as he was thrown into the tree behind him…hard. Shikimaru, Sakura, Shino and Hinata did the same. Naruto gasped under the sudden sickening pressure he was under, and the painful throb of charka burning around him.

"What…the heck is…going…on!" He gasped, dropping the crystal.

The pain increased, and he felt a hard tug on his stomach as though he was falling but jumping at the same time. The crystal on the ground gave off a bright red light that made anything else impossible to see. The light kept getting bigger, the pain greater…

And then it stopped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyuno Idate Bayu!"

The crystal cracked in his hand, and let out a bright white light. Harry gasped at the sudden rush of energy flowing out of him, making him want to fall onto his bed and sleep. It wasn't painful, but he didn't like the feeling of such drowsy-ness either.

The light faded after what seemed like a minute, and Harry collapsed panting hard into a sitting position with his arms supporting his body and his legs spread out. The crystal was in pieces on the floor, and the ruins had gone.

"Er…Hermione? What do I do now?" Harry said, feeling strength returning to him slowly. "It didn't work." For some reason a small part of him felt somewhat relieved as the statement hit home.

He noticed the stunned look on his classmate's faces at something that seemed to be standing behind him. He swallowed hard and turned around slowly to face what on earth he had summoned. Some sort of powerful wizard? A colossal troll? Perhaps a legendary super-beast of some kind?

I think the annoyed looking blonde kid holding a knife to his throat was the last thing he expected.

Harry jumped to his feet and backed off hurriedly towards a transfixed Hermione and a totally stunned Ron. The blonde boy seemed to have lost interest in him and had turned to look behind him. Harry now saw the other people he had summoned; all of them lying sprawled on the floor or else sitting up. His heart sank.

He had an even bigger shock at the sound of the blonds voice at another boy standing up slowly beside him.

He wasn't even speaking English.

"What the hell is going on!" Raved Naruto, arms spread wide as though it would emphasize his point more.

"How am I supposed to know! Calm down." Shikimaru said, absorbing his surroundings.

"I AM CALM!"

"Shuttup, noisy idiot. There are people watching." Kiba stood up painfully and faced the people who were watching them. Three kids dressed in all black, two boys and a bushy-haired girl. All holding sticks at them, and smelling strongly of charka and other smells he didn't recognise.

"Ano, is everyone okay?" Hinata said quietly, suddenly afraid and sub-consciously moving towards the loud blond for comfort.

WHAM! Fist connected with face as Sakura stood up to her full height next to a ranting Naruto. "YOU MORON! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Fortunately for Naruto it was one of her less heavy punches, but never the less it was strong enough to send him crashing into the wall behind them.

Shikimaru sighed and turned towards the strangers. "Hey, kids. Who are you and why did you summon us?"

The ninja's settled down and looked at the strangers standing pale-faced at the other side of the room. There was a awkward silence, until the girl of the three stepped forward with her stick. "Translatio" she said, hesitantly.

The silence was absolute.

"Neh. What are we doing in a toilet?"

The comment from the blond one was so simple and rang in the silence of what were indeed the castles toilets. The red-haired boy in black robes couldn't contain a laugh.

The blonde's eyes squinted closed innocently. "Neh?"

"Will you shut up moron before I kill you!" Threatened the pink-haired girl beside him.

"But, Sakura-chan!"

"I guess you didn't hear me. Who are you and why did you summon us?" Shikimaru repeated.

"Summoned? We were summoned!"

"I'm warning you Naruto!" Hissed the hazardous pink-haired girl, eyes blazing and vein appearing dangerously.

"Naruto? What's a Naruto?" Ron said, turning to Hermione.

"I think it's the blond one." Replied Harry, none too quietly.

"I-I'm sorry. My names Hermione, Hermione Granger. The boy with red hair is Ron Weasley, and the one who summoned you was Harry Potter. W-we summoned you for a…a request."

"A…request?" Shikimaru paused. "How far is it back to Fire Country?"

The three students in front of them looked at each other uneasily. It took a few seconds for their reaction to register in any of the shinobi's brains.

"I think we should take them to Dumbledore." Hermione said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Extraordinary! Trust Miss. Granger to re-discover the ancient art of otherworldly summoning techniques. Positively remarkable." Beamed the old man sitting in front of the six shinobi plus three.

Harry simply did not know what to make of the situation…at all. Both Ron and Hermione had walked pale-faced and silent on their way to Dumbledores office. The loud blonde boy was practically jumping at everything he saw, pointing and asking what everything was loudly to a tall pony-tailed haired boy he called Shikimaru. Apart from that most of the short journey was done in silence, and since most students were in the dinner hall at that time there was no one to goggle at the strange people he had summoned.

"No doubt you must be feeling somewhat disorientated in all this." Continued Dumbledore pleasantly. "Would any of like a drink?"

"Hey, hey! What are we doing here and how do we get back old man? We have a mission to do you know!" Said Naruto widely, ignoring the shocked expressions he was getting from the three standing in what he saw as black dresses.

Sakura smacked him painfully round the back of the head, "Don't be rude, Naruto! We apologise for his behaviour, sir. He's an idiot."

To their surprise, the old man chuckled. "No need to apologise, young lady. It is good for a boy to have so much energy. Now, he is quiet right. Hermione, would you care to enlighten the guests on your summoning? I'm sure it would be much appreciated." He said, smiling kindly and settling back into his chair.

The shinobi's could tell from the moment they stepped into his office that the old man was a very powerful shinobi, although he didn't look like one at all. He wore strange colourful cloaks and a long white beard and small spectacles, which could easily get in the way in battle. His friendly, relaxed attitude towards them left doubts in their minds at his fighting skills, but the amount of strange chakra he possessed was phenomenal, and so the doubts were small.

"Well, Professor, I found a book in the library by chance about a protecting spell that can last for a lifetime, a 'Summoning Technique', I think it was. I found it interesting, and it caught my attention so that I thought, perhaps, Harry could try it. I mean, with, You-Know-Who back, a protection spell with such results it's gotten in the past seemed like a good idea. Although…" She looked suddenly shy. "I wasn't…quiet…expecting children."

"Who are you calling 'chil-" Naruto began, before Shikimaru held his hand over his mouth and interrupted.

"You mentioned a 'request'. We have a similar technique from where we come from, it involves a great deal of chakra and usually the summon can go back to it's world whenever it either wants to, when it runs out of it's own chakra or once it's request is completed. We do not know how to go back on will, nor do I agree that we return once out of chakra as I am completely drained as it is. The only solution left would be the request." He finished.

The old man smiled.

"I agree, but perhaps it is a little different in this world. The 'Summoning Technique' is no doubt a mixture of magic from both this world and yours, so it's not the same. I believe you used a diamond or crystal, for this spell Miss. Granger?"

She nodded.

"Then I have a way back for you all!" He beamed, turning towards the shinobi's. "It is very similar to a portkey that can be activated, after all. Simply complete what you were summoned for and find a crystal like the one Hermione used in this world. As soon as you repeat the ritual but backwards, the crystal that you left behind in your world will react and you shall return home!"

"…"

"That seems so simple when you put it like that." Sakura said blankly.

"You still haven't given us the request." Shikimaru said, arms crossed.

"I believe Hermione already stated the nature of the summon. A 'protection spell', you said? For Mr. Potter right here. Well, in that case…which one of you were carrying the crystal before you were summoned?"

With a growing sense of dread, all shinobi eyes slowly turned to a confused looking Naruto.

Harry's stomach dropped.

"…Neh?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This wasn't good. They'd been summoned to place in the middle of Kami-knows, with no way back unless they find some sort of crystal or if Naruto completes a mission. What was worse for Shikimaru, he was stuck with these guys.

"How troublesome…" he groaned.

To his surprise, Shino was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that followed Dumbledores announcement. "If that is the case, then please give us more information of our whereabouts and who you are. This is a school, I can see that…but what it teaches is unfamiliar to me."

Shikimaru had noticed Shino's silence and the flies that had been disappearing from his sleeves for a while now, and realised he was simply getting a good look at the place they were in. No doubt he already had a very good idea, and wasn't letting on what he already knew just yet. What annoyed Shikimaru, though, was the surprised reaction from his fellow comrades. They didn't notice! So slow…how troublesome. He sighed.

"How observant for you to notice such a thing, young man. You are correct; this is in fact a school. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Forgive me for my probing, but may I enquire as to who you are and perhaps your names? Then we can discuss how we will accommodate you for the time who will spend here, and perhaps the understanding a little more of this world, as no doubt judging from your appearances it is very different from your own."

Shikimaru hesitated, and the shinobi's shifted uncomfortably where they stood.

"My name is Uzimaki Naruto! Number one ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was somewhat surprised. He hadn't hesitated at all. The people surrounding the loud blonde one called 'Naruto' glared.

Dumbledore chuckled at his out burst, leaving the atmosphere more friendly than awkward.

The tall, bored looking boy with dark spiky hair in a pony-tail sighed.

"My name is Nara Shinkimaru, Chunnin." He said lazily.

A bubble-gum pink haired girl with pretty green eyes and a rather wide forehead bowed slightly. "Haruno Sakura, Genin."

"Inuzuka Kiba, Genin."

"Hyuuga Hinata, Genin."

"Aburame Shino, Genin."

A strange, savage looking boy with red triangles under his eyes wearing a hood and carrying a dog, a white-eyed, short dark-haired girl wearing a band loosely around her neck and a strange, solitary looking boy with dark glasses said.

They all looked pretty weird to Harry. He noticed the blonde kid looking at him with his eyes squinted closed and face concentrating on his own.

The weirdest of all was definitely this one.

"Hey, hey! I don't like being summoned. I'm not a frog."

Harry was totally lost. "W-what!"

"Harry, I believe lunch is almost over. Please return to your dormitories and continue with your usual lessons for the day. I will see to it that the appropriate accommodations are acquired for our guests, and the one whom you summoned for the request will no doubt join you soon." Dumbledore said dismissively.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said for them, and stood up to leave. Harry took one last look at the group of teenagers he had summoned and saw the one called Naruto still watching him curiously. Nervous, he hurried out the room.

"Whoa, Hermione. I thought you said it was guarantied to work! 'No way it could go wrong' you said, '100 protection for as long as it takes'! All he got were, well…kids!" Ron raved, finally getting his voice back after the shock.

"Well it did work, Ron! I never said anything about what might actually appear. Maybe they're really powerful for their age…"

"Did you even see the one in orange, Hermione? He's the one going to guard Harry. And no offence to him, but he sure as hell ain't no genius. The others aren't much better…"

"They were rather strange, weren't they?" Said Hermione thoughtfully.

Ron shuddered. "They creeped me out. What was with all the bandages they were wearing? Two of them looked blind, didn't they? The girl with the eyes and the boy with the glasses? And the one with the dog looked scary. The pink-haired girl was okay, and something told me the Shikimaru guy was the leader, even though he seemed pretty lazy to me. As for the Naruto boy…"

"The band on his forehead had the symbol on it that you put on my hand before, Hermione. It's gone now, though…" Harry said, remembering the symbol from not so long ago.

"Yes…I saw it." She said. "Well, I guess we're just going to have to wait and see what happens. Dumbledore will take care of things. I do hope they'll get back okay…I mean, summoning protection is one thing, but I really do feel sorry for those kids. The crystal we used are really rare and difficult to find…it may take a while before they can ever go home again. Plus, they don't really fit in here very well, do they?"

"You can say that again." Said Harry and Ron together.

They walked in thought for a few moments.

"Hey, is it just me or can any of you guys here buzzing from somewhere?"

"No. It's just you." Hermione said, distractingly. Ron scowled and continued down the corridor heading to their dormitories.

A small bug clung to each of their robes…unnoticed...


	2. A Mission! We Need A Plan!

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter…so, yeah. Wish I did though.**

Okay, this is the better version of chapter 2, although it's exactly the same with a different chapter title and some mistakes corrected! Yay! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to rate and reviews would be most welcome! Thank youuuu!

**2 – "A Mission! We Need A Plan!"**

"Remind me again why I am doing this." Naruto said grudgingly, sitting on a stool in front of four other adults he didn't know (all wearing the same strange dresses) and his comrades. The old man he knew as 'Old man Dumple-dore' stood smiling at him from behind his desk. One of the four adults in front of him, an elderly lady with sharp features and wearing a painfully tight bun, stood holding what looked to Naruto as a dirty old black rag.

"Naruto, the sooner this is over with the sooner we can get back home. So just do as Dumbledore-sir tells you." Said Sakura, watching the hat with unease. All the shinobi felt unease at its presence…it had a very strong, very old chakra supply inside it that they didn't understand.

Professor McGonagall placed the old sack onto Naruto's head, and the surprised shinobi realised it was a hat.

As soon as the hat touched Naruto's head, however, he immediately shouted, jumped up and threw it onto the floor. "That thing just spoke to me!" He said, somewhat angrily.

"I apologise, Mr. Uzumaki! I should have warned you about the hats magical properties. Please do not fear it, it will not harm you. It will simply decide which house you belong to so that you have the most comfortable accommodations for your stay here. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Once you are all sorted, perhaps a trip to the infirmary for your wounds before lunch, and then you can continue to your dormitories. We will discuss how long you may be staying here for and what you intend to do while you're here tomorow. So, if you please, Mr. Uzumaki…"

"It's Naruto." Naruto said, hesitantly sitting back on the stool.

The greasy dark-haired man called 'Snape' lifted the hat onto his head.

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat called, almost as soon as the hat was on his head. Naruto jumped at the shout and threw the hat back onto the stool before cursing in his own language and standing beside his comrades.

Sakura sat on the stool, the hat lifted to her head. "Ravenclaw!" He said after a while.

Shikimaru : "Griffindor!"

Shino: "Ravenclaw!"

Hinata: "Griffindor!"

Kiba: "Griffindor!"

"How peculiar," mused Dumbledore aloud, "That all of you should end up in either Ravenclaw or Griffindor, with either strong of mind or strong at heart. Very well, it is settled. Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, I apologise for interrupting your lessons, you may go as you please." He turned towards the shinobi. "If you follow your heads of houses, you may check your dormitories and do as you wish for the time being. I advise you to check the infirmary for wounds, and I will send some food to the great hall in one hour."

The shinobi looked at the old man blankly. He smiled happily.

He beamed. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hogwarts!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, hey! Wizards? Witches? What was that old man on about? And how are we getting back home? Oi! Shikimaru!" Naruto ranted, waving his arms about beside Shikimaru.

The translation spell had worn off by now, so they could talk freely without fear of being overheard and understood. The lady with the tight bun from before had already lead them to a portrait, given them some school rules, and left them with a silly password they needed to get in threw the portrait. After a few seconds of just standing there they had decided to take a walk around the school to look for Sakura and Shino, who had gone a different way to them.

"Shut up, moron. Weren't you listening to a word that was just said? We're not getting home. Not until we find some sort of crystal. And in the meantime, you've got your own mission to do. Got it?" Kiba said, annoyed. "And I have no idea what their on about. Witches don't exist…"

"I think the sort your thinking of probably don't, Kiba. What they do is similar to what we do, except that they call they're charka 'magic' and the techniques they use 'spells'. Instead of moulding their charka with hand signs and names, they just use the sticks they carry to filter the charka in a way so that they don't waste any." Shikimaru said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"How did you figure that out so quickly?"

"I pay attention to detail. On a mission it's important to gather the facts and use them to your advantage. So, the question is, where do we find that crystal that old man was on about?"

Everyone remained silent. Even Naruto suddenly understood the complexity of the situation.

"I don't like this." He said, as they stepped out of the castle and onto the grounds. In front of them stretched a wide, dark forest, and to the left of them a large lake. Talking over what they'd learnt so far, they made their way to the lake.

"Sakura-chan!" Called Naruto, spotting the other two shinobi already walking by the lake.

"Have you had a good look around yet, Shino?" Shikimaru said, suddenly serious.

"I placed a bug onto each of those three students as they walked off and sent others around the grounds. This school is the largest building I've ever seen, covering more ground the whole village of konoha, not including the lake. Most of the people here are students, non seem remotely threatening and only two have displayed any act of violence at all. Most of the techniques taught here are minors and are completely harmless. Every single one of them is carrying a stick they call 'wands'."

"Well done, Shino. I've been thinking of what we're going to do here for a while now. From what you've told me, and what I've observed so far, I think we should make the most of our stay in this world. Like I said before, it's very similar to ours, with a few obvious exceptions. They have some pretty useful techniques being taught to students here, not all of them are so minor."

"You couldn't possibly be thinking what I think your thinking of!" Sakura said, shocked.

"Well, all we need are those wands and the clothes they all wear. We're already 'sorted', like the old man said. Why not become students ourselves?" Shikimaru finished, ignoring Sakuras comment.

"That way we'd be making the most of our time here learning new techniques for when we get back home. I doubt we'd even need wands, if we could figure out the hand techniques for ourselves…" Kiba said.

"You mean we get to learn new techniques! We still get to train?" Said Naruto excitingly.

"YOU still have a job to do, though. But then again I guess we all do. So we'll split up into two main groups while still being students at the school. Hinata, Shino, Kiba. You work well together. Use Hinata's eyes, Kiba's nose and Shino's bugs to find that crystal. Sakura and myself will help Naruto protect this Potter boy. From what the old man said he has a knack for getting into troublesome situations." Shikimaru finalised, finishing drawing the pictures in the soil he done to make it easier for the less mentally able (cough Naruto cough) to understand.

"Everyone know what they're doing?"

They all nodded.

Hinata suddenly stiffened. "Ano…"

"What is it, Hinata?" Said Kiba, noticing the girl's sudden discomfort.

She hesitated, suddenly nervous in the attention she was getting. "Ano… everywhere has the same chakra, everywhere is the same colour here, gold…even the castle is most gold of all. It's very beautiful. But, our chakra is blue. Something moving in the forest…it's chakra…is also blue."

"Could it be the crystal?" Sakura said.

"Ano…I, can't be sure…"

"Maybe it is the crystal! Or a clue! Come on, Hinata! Show me where you saw it!" Said Naruto, grabbing hold of her arm and running towards the foreboding looking forest, practically flying. Well, at least it seemed that way for Hinata at Naruto's touch. She blushed furiously as she ran beside him, feet hardly touching the ground.

"Wait…Naruto!" Called Shino to a fast disappearing Naruto. He sighed. "The chakra she sees isn't a crystal, it's the bugs I sent into the woods for investigation. I better go fetch them." He said, turning and walking calmly away from the group towards the way Naruto ran, dragging Hinata behind him.

"That idiot! Does he ever stop to think things through! Always charging into things like that…it's gonna cost him his life one day." Kiba said.

"Hey, aren't those the kids from before?" Sakura pointed out, noticing a group of black students surrounding a hut by the forest. Sure enough, a red-headed boy, a raven haired boy and a bushy brown haired girl could be seen with a group of unfamiliar people all wearing black dresses, and surrounding a very tall shaggy looking man beside his hut.

"We should ask the girl where she found that crystal from. And get some more background information from the Potter kid. Come on." Shikimaru lead the way towards the hut, yawning tiresomely and putting his hands into his pockets lazily. The students started to notice the strangely dressed people approaching and began to stare, especially at the hooded savage-looking boy with a dog (at Hogwarts!) and the pink-haired girl.

"Well, hello! Can't say I were expectin' a visiter to me lesson, do you want somethin'?" Said the hairy tall man who appeared to be the teacher of the lesson. Although he looked pretty savage in his large coat and dark, hairy face, the shinobi could tell he was a kind, friendly man and could feel he had very little chakra left inside him.

Problem was they couldn't understand a word of what he just said.

"Er, we wish to speak with the bushy haired girl and the Potter boy. We want to know where she found that crystal from and we need to know more about the Potter boy for mission-purposes." Shikimaru said. From the blank looks of surprise and confusion coming from every single student in front of him, he figured they hadn't understood anything he'd said, and sighed. How troublesome…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's head was still spinning under Naruto's touch as they made their way through the forest, running after the moving blue chakra under Hinatas guidance. The fact that they were alone in an unknown place with no one around was enough to send her heart racing uncontrollably, but the fact that he was depending on her guidance too made it difficult for her to keep her consciousness. It wasn't a wonder that she hadn't yet recognised the chakra as that of Shino's bugs.

"Is it anywhere nearby, Hinata?" He said energetically, having let go of Hinata and jumping from tree to tree using his chakra to stick to the sides.

"I-it's, ano…a little further a-ahead…"

"Alright! We'll find that crystal in no time and get home, complete the mission, and start training again!" He said decisively, jumping away ahead. Hinata blushed at his confidence and energy, and couldn't help but betray a smile at his loud words.

"Hinata, where's Naruto? The chakra you see isn't the crystal; they are the bugs I sent here for investigation. Has he gone far?"

Hinata realised that he was right; the chakra was very small and flying randomly through the forest, just like insects would. They were obviously Shinos. How could she have missed such an obvious thing? Had Naruto had such an effect on her that she hadn't even noticed something she had recognised from years working with Shino as a teammate?

"Hey, hey! Hinata! Where is it now? Are you coming or-" Naruto suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

She felt it too, a sudden chill ran up her spine, sending her jumping into a fighting stance into the branches of a nearby tree. Someone, or something, was watching them.

She couldn't see Naruto or Shino in their hiding places from her position, and hoped the enemy wouldn't either. She waited silently for whatever it was to make a sound, and became agonisingly conscious of the eerie silence suddenly surrounding the area, and the over-worldly dangerous presence coming closer to them.

There was no breeze in the forest, and the ground was very dark and bare with hardly any leaves or bushes in sight. The trees were tall and thin, so that you could see for a long distance anyway you looked, if it wasn't for the strange mist that seemed to be there constantly, almost like in a fairy tale.

Suddenly the presence was everywhere, lots of something…watching them, waiting for them. She tightened her grip on her kunai and tried to steady her breathing. _Please, oh please let us be all right_… She thought.

Then she heard something from above her…and looked up, heart pounding, to the sound of clicking…

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat a little away from the class's activities, facing three of the six strange people from before. Having already had the translating spell placed on them, they had ignored the curious looks they were getting from the students in black robes and continued onto interrogating Hermione on the crystals whereabouts and of Harry's past and his enemy.

"So this powerful Voldemort guy has come back but no one believes it, he's planning to kill Harry here and his ultimate goal is to become immortal and make some sort of pureblood race?"

"Right."

"But the only evidence of him being back is Harry's word for it, who's been through quite a lot since you first got here, by the sounds of things-"

"In all fairness it wasn't all my fault…"Harry said.

"-So you summoned us to protect you. I guess I can see your point. We'll do our best. But in the meantime we'll pose as students at Hogwarts learning your techniques as payment for your summoning. We'll keep a lookout for the crystal, but if this Dumbledore guy is anything as powerful as you say then I guess we should just leave it to him." Shikimaru said, before standing up and putting his hands in his pockets lazily. Kiba and Sakura stood up beside him, followed by Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Er…I'm sorry, you…you're staying here as students!" Hermione said, surprised at how simply he said it; almost as though it was for definite, and a fact rather than a request or possibility.

"What about your school stuff? And we're in the fifth year at Hogwarts, are you even wizards?" Ron asked, suddenly curious.

"If you mean whether we have magical qualities or not, we have something very similar. However, for certain reasons we won't be showing you any of our techniques or training methods." Shikimaru said, beginning to turn around.

"So, you've been sorted already?" Harry said, before he could walk away.

"I made it into something called 'Gryffindor"." He said, and walked off towards Kiba, who was standing beside the giant man.

"Sorry about him. He's very lazy, although he's very intelligent too. I made it into Ravenclaw with Shino, and Kiba made it into Gryfindor along with Hinata and Naruto."

"Oh, really? You made it to Ravenclaw? You're…Sakura, right? Isn't Naruto the one that…"

"Yeah. He'll be your main bodyguard, so you'll have to put up with him until we get back home. Good luck with that." The pink-haired girl smiled. She suddenly noticed she was standing alone beside these three, and that Kiba and Shikimaru were standing over a box that the giant of a man was talking about to his class. The girls of the class seemed to be petting and stroking Akamaru, while Kiba just stood looking at whatever was in the box inquisitively.

"Awww! He's so cute! What's his name?"

"I've never seen this breed before, is it a he or a she?"

"He's so small and cuddily!"

"I thought you weren't aloud dogs at Hogwarts! How unfair!"

Sakura pushed her way past the gathered girls around Kibas pet who seemed to be quite enjoying it and called out to him. "Kiba, what are you looking at?"

"Akamaru was curious what was in this box, and so was I. They have some strange creatures in this world too…real dragons and unicorns…everything." He shrugged. "Right, Hagrid?"

By the looks of things he'd been making good friends with Hagrid while her and Shikimaru had been talking to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Come on then, guys. We'd better go see where Naru-"

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A blur of orange flashed through the sky and landed into…no, onto the lake. All the students stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at the boy walking on water, with no wand in sight, shouting in a language they didn't know. Shikimaru sighed and slapped a hand to his head. "That idiot…"

Sakura fisted her hands "Moron."

"Dolt." Kiba smiled.

A stunned Hermione managed to pull out a wand. "Translato" She whispered, pointing the wand towards the raving blonde.

"-SO WHAT THE HECK WAS THE POINT! GIANT EFFING SPIDERS! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU KEEP SPIDERS AT A GODAMNED SCHOOL OF ALL THINGS! SPIDERS!" It sounded like the boy was using all of his lung's capacity to bellow these words out. He then commenced to shake his fists at the forest, at a loss for words, before stomping across the lake, which caused small ripples to distort the sunlight that had been reflected peacefully moments ago.

He marched angrily the rest of the way up to the castle before he disappeared through the door. A blue-haired girl seemed to be following him with a faint 'Naruto-kun..," walking around the lake, and a boy in a large cloak and wearing what looked like the glasses a blind man would wear walked calmly over to Hagrids hut towards his teammates. None of the strangers seemed surprised or even bothered about the occurrence.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Sakura said.

"Probably not."

"Didn't think so." She sighed, and walked towards the castle.

Shikimaru turned to a silenced class of darkly dressed students and shrugged. "Naruto. He's rather hot-tempered." He said simply, before also heading towards the castle.

A shocked silence was all the class could manage. Neville, for unknown reasons, was the first to recover.

"Sp-Spiders?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's all, folks! Haha, x Review pwease! I love them all all very much, I try to reply to all of them too! x


	3. People Here Are Strange, Hinata!

**3** – **"Friends from this world! People here are strange, Hinata!"**

"I see. Interesting request, Mr. Nara, I can tell you have put some thought into this."

"Considerate payment for your students summoning. Since we will be learning your techniques, we will submit to your rules. However, we will not reveal any of our techniques, and we must be granted more freedom around the school than normal students if we are to succeed in the mission. I suppose you will be responsible for finding the crystal for us?" Shikimaru said, standing once again before the headmaster, alone.

"Of course, of course. I have some contacts that may be able to help me find the correct crystal. It is settled then! I believe Hagrid is to be visiting Diagon Alley later today, so he will escort you to get your wands and robes. I'm sure we can provide your needed books for this year, and if you have any queries about Hogwarts, please don't hesitate to ask myself, your head of house or your fellow Griffindors. It is the weekend, so no lessons will be held today or tomorrow. I believe that is everything?"

"Where do we meet this Hagrid?"

"Are you familiar with his accommodations near the forbidden forest? Excellent. Then I will inform him that you will arrive at noon, ready to leave for Diagon Alley. Well, Mr. Nara, it has been a pleasure talking with you. Enjoy your stay at Hogwarts, and good luck with your mission!" He beamed.

Shikimaru left the headmaster's outlandish office and yawned hugely. He'd slept heavily that night from pure exhaustion of the day before. He'd been gritty during the last stage of the mission in his own world, and after the whole ordeal in this one he was pretty much spent. Still, he'd managed to get up before anyone else this morning and had headed to speak with the headmaster alone to avoid any fuss. Now he felt he'd better go to the great hall and get some breakfast.

The castle was, as Shino had said before, the largest building he had ever seen or heard of. It reminded him of the few castles back in his world, except for this one had many portraits that actually moved and spoke as you passed by, and suits of armour lining the walls along with brightly coloured tapestries hanging from above. Ghosts haunted the corridors, and the stairs moved at random intervals as you walked down them.

This school was practically _made_ of pure, other worldly chakra.

To his relief, the corridors were mostly empty at this time of morning, so there were only a few students that were also making their way the great hall who stared after Shikimaru in his odd clothes, pony-tailed hair and bandages. That was nothing compared to how the students reacted to his other companions yesterday, though, so he paid no attention to them.

He sighed tiresomely at the memory and sat at a random table, alone to eat the foreign food laid before him, and tried not to think too hard about last night's events.

** Last Nights Events – (Night of the shinobi's arrival) **

"This is boring. I thought we were going to train!" Naruto whined, sitting cross-legged in the squashy armchair beside the roaring fire in the common room. Hinata was sitting in the one opposite with Akumaru in her lap dozing, and Kiba was standing beside the fire, leaning against the wall with his arms folded and not wearing his coat for once.

The Griffindor common room was brightly coloured, warm and very cosy. The shinobi immediately took a liking to it, having never had such high levels of comfort in their own world before. It was just past bedtime, but since it was there were no lessons the following day some students were still a wake and occupying the common room, quietly doing their own thing or else whispering about the strangers.

"If you mean the new techniques we're going to learn about, I wouldn't get your hopes up on how useful their going to be. We're not learning anything new until Monday. Go walk up a wall or something if you want to train." Kiba said, yawning dismissively.

Shikimaru sighed. "Naruto, you should focus on watching over the Potter boy. It would be troublesome if anything happened to him before we got the crystal."

"He's not a kid, y'know. He can take care of himself!" Ron said suddenly, overhearing the conversation. Shikimaru had been playing wizarding chess with Ron for a while now, and even though it was different to the one he played in his own world he still seemed to putting up a challenge for him, something Ron didn't approve of. The fact that his opponent had never played this game of chess before and didn't even look like he was trying didn't help Ron's mood. He was getting more frustrated by the minute.

They had been sitting at a dark wooden table more to the corner of the room, their female friend Hermione occupying a third wooden chair on the same table with scrolls laid out before her and Harry watching the game of chess beside her.

Naruto sat up straight in his chair to look at the red head who had spoken. "Neh, then what did you summon us for? We had a mission to do y'know!"

Both Hermione and Harry looked up when they realised Ron was talking with the loudest blonde foreigner. Ron, already in a brittle mood, made his move on the chess board before pointing at Hermione. "That would be Miss know-it-all over here. We were trying to summon some help against you-know-who, and we end up with you guys…"

Naruto squinted his eyes closed like he did when he was confused or annoyed. "What do you mean, 'we ended up with you guys'? We're fully fledged ninja's of the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha! And I'm going to be Hokage one day, so-"

"You-know-who? That's that snake guy isn't it?" Said Shikimaru, remembering what was said earlier at the hut near the forest and cutting off Naruto's train of thought. "Voldemort, right?"

"Neh? Nani? Snakes? What's a Voldemort?" Naruto asked, looking between Shikimaru and not noticing how the Ron and Hermione flinched at the Dark Lords name.

"I guess you should know about it, and I'd like to hear the full story myself." Shikimaru said, making his move on the chessboard and watching the stone knight come to life to demolish Ron's last castle, making Ron sigh heavily with frustration. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other uneasily before Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Before you begin, there's a boy outside who's forgotten the password to get into this common room. Shino and Sakura are also waiting to come in."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, jumping from his seat and smiling gleefully. Hinata blushed at his sudden energy at Sakura's name, while Kiba went over to the portrait hole to let them in.

"How did you know they were outside?" Hermione said, surprised at how coolly he'd said it.

He thought for a minute. If they didn't know about Shino's bugs, he could use that as an advantage later on. He shrugged in response to Hermione. "Magic."

Now all six shinobi were gathered near the fire, waiting to listen to the stories of the world they were in from the three who had summoned them. Neville had gone off somewhere, feeling too nervous around the strangers.

"Okay, you can start now." Kiba said, settling into his original position by the fire place. Shino stood in the corner of the room, and Sakura sat on the arm of Hinata's chair.

Hermione looked anxious. "Well, you see, it's a long story…and I don't think-"

"Just say it, Hermione. Why should we have to tell you everything about ourselves if we still know nothing about you? Maybe Harry doesn't feel like spilling his guts out to people he hardly knows." Ron said.

"Ron! I wasn't going to say that at all! All I meant was-"

"And what are those two doing in here anyway? I thought they were Ravenclaw!" Interrupted Ron, gesturing to Sakura and Shino.

Hermione looked as though she wanted to say something harsh to Ron but Sakura cut her off.

"We apologise for being so forward, but since you three summoned us to protect you, don't you think it's necessary, if not essential, that we know more about the world we're in, and a little about yourselves? That way we won't break any rules and we'll be able to do our job properly.  
"What you know about us is unnecessary. We are bound by the summon you used to protect you, so you know you can trust us, that should be enough. As for me and Shino, we are not technically students yet, so the rules of this school don't apply to us."

Ron looked as though he wanted to object some more, but shut his mouth when he realised that the pink-haired girl was right. She reminded Harry of a prettier, less book-fetish pink version of Hermione.

The boy Naruto nodded loyally in agreement. Harry wondered if he even knew what she was talking about.

"Well, it's still a long story, and I don't want to be interrupted once I've started so make sure you're comfortable." Harry said, deciding it's about time he said _something._

It started off a little awkward at first, Harry not sure where he should begin. So Hermione, seeing Harry's discomfort, started from the beginning.

She first explained about Hogwarts, how it was a very old school founded by four great wizards and witches, who also founded the four houses' they were separated into. She explained about the Ministry of Magic, and how during the time when the Dark Lord was at large it was a time of darkness and betrayal and evil.

She went on to explain how Harry had been the Boy-Who-Lived, and left Ron and Harry themselves to round up their story at Hogwarts so far. The Philosopher stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the Prisoner of Azkaban (talking quietly at this stage and not mentioning the fact that the man Sirius Black was actually Harry's godfather), and the Goblet of Fire of last year, at which point Harry briefly explained what had happened at the graveyard (basically that the cup was actually a portkey and he saw the Dark Lord rise again and kill his friend, and that he duelled him and managed to get away.) And then, even quieter still, they mentioned they're suspicions about the new DADA teacher, Umbridge, and what had happened so far that year, too.

Harry felt odd to be speaking so easily about all the traumatising life-threatening events that had occurred in his time at Hogwarts, but it felt almost as though he was simply retelling the story of someone else's life in the magical world instead of his own. Thinking back to how he used to be before coming to Hogwarts seemed so long ago and so strange that sometimes, he wondered if he were still dreaming, stuck in some sort of coma back in the real world.

By the time they were finished, Harry couldn't but think that if they wrote down all that was just said in a book, it would be an awesome story to read.

Naruto crossed his arms and squinted his eyes fox-like again. "Neh. So you've got an evil snake pervert after your body too, huh?"

"…" Silence.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT, MORON!" Sakura said, angry that he'd ruined the atmosphere after a perfectly good story and raising her fist ready for connecting with Naruto's face painfully. But then she stopped at mid-punch when she heard what he said so quietly before she hit him.

"…like Sasuke."

She lowered her arm and sat quietly again, leaving the Harry and his friends sitting there confused and uncomfortable, and the Shinobi standing quietly, understanding the mood. Harry noticed they all looked sad in some way, and how the loudest blonde had suddenly gone quiet and his bright blue eyes looked sad. He wondered who this Sasuke person was to have made them all silenced like that, and he realised that he still knew next to nothing about these people.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here? I didn't summon you!"

As always, though, Naruto was the first to recover.

"Hey! Th-that's my toad!" The round-faced boy they'd heard was Neville leaned over and took the toad that'd just leaped onto Naruto's shoulder. "S-sorry about that, he-"

"Oh, so you can summon toads too?" Naruto said, sitting upright in his chair over. "I bet you've never summoned Gamabunta though, neh? He's really mean sometimes because he's the boss, but he's actually really big and really powerful! Hey, I wonder if I can still summon him from this world?" Naruto said suddenly, biting his thumb to draw blood and making strange signs with his hands. Before the other shinobi could stop him, he placed his hand on the carpeted floor of the common room and said something in a language none of the Griffindors recognised. Black markings spread in a small circle on the floor around the hand Naruto had placed down, followed by a soft 'POOF' and a puff of smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal a rather average sized exotic looking orange and blue frog.

"Yo."

Harry wasn't the only one who continued to stare at the frog that had appeared out of thin air long after the smoke had appeared. What were these people? Wandless magic was unheard of among even the strongest of wizards…

"Hey Naruto, you owe me a snack." A voice said.

"I don't owe you any snack! What are on about!" Naruto said, pointing at the frog dramatically as if it would get his point across more clearly.

"Th-tha-that frog…j-just spoke?" Stammered Neville, face pale and eye's wide with fear.

"Sure it can speak, but it's still a stupid frog." Naruto said dismissively, folding his arms and settling back into his armchair, not noticing how the whole room had gone quiet and was watching him with awe.

Harry saw the pink-haired girl Sakura visibly tremble with fear, and wondered if this was a normal thing among the strange foreigners at all, or whether they were just as shocked as he was…

But then she stood up and punched the blonde threw the common room wall.

"BAKA! This isn't the place to summon giant frogs, moron! And learn to grasp the atmosphere!"

So it wasn't fear she was trembling at…it was anger. Harry gulped and felt the blood rush from his face at her brute strength.

"Wow, she's strong…" Hermione gasped, at a loss of what else to say.

"Scary is more like it." Ron said, standing up to get a closer look at the frog.

It happened so quickly Harry hardly got a chance to stand up himself.

The entire common rooms occupants suddenly sprang to life in a mess of screaming and rushing in mad directions, some into their dormitories and some, awed by the scene, towards the boy and girl who had caused it, Fred and George Weasley in the lead of coarse.

"That was AWSOME!"  
"SO COOL…"  
"What do you call that spell?"  
"Can you make the frog talk again? Neat trick, dude!"  
"What's your name again? You're new here, right?"  
"What's with the headband? And the tracksuit? And the whiskers?"

The swarm of Griffindors grew steadily thicker as more and more students got less fearful and more inquisitive, and excited friends pulled those who had gone to bed early downstairs again to investigate.

"Whoa, you're strong!"  
"I like your hair! It's so colourful!"  
"Do you come from round here? What's your name?"  
"I like your dress, but what's with the bandages?"

Sakura was just as surprised and flustered by the sudden attention as Naruto was, who wasn't sure what to do with it at all. She just about managed to say her name to the crowd of girls and a few boys when the frog could be heard complaining loudly to Naruto, who shouted back at him that it wasn't getting no snack. Then the frog disappeared, increasing the activity of Griffindors surrounding them.

The other shinobi didn't escape the throng, either.

"Where did you come from?"  
"Are you blind?"  
"Aren't you hot with that jacket on?"  
"Can you do wandless magic too?"  
"Can you talk at all?"

Even Shino was getting attension for simply standing in the corner quietly. Kiba didn't seem to mind too much with the girls (neither did Akamaru) and Shikimaru started to look less bored and more pissed-off. Poor Hinata looked as though she wanted to die, quite frankly.

A bright white light suddenly flashed before their eyes, temporarily blinding them so that they saw spots. A small blonde boy holding a rather big camera stood there, the flash sending an alarmed Hinata stumbling back into someone standing behind her, who she felt catch her before she hit the floor.

"Ah, Gomenasai!" She gasped, looking up and feeling her stomach drop. Naruto beamed down at her.

"Hey, Hinata, everybody here is weird…don't you think so?" He said non-too-quietly. He noticed her cheeks brighten. "Oi, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good."

Hinata felt her face go from red to white faster than a set of traffic lights before standing up quickly with another 'Gomen, Naruto!" And running away from him into the sea of Griffindors towards the girls dormitories.

Hermione and the other shinobi noticed this, so while Hermione made her way towards the girls dormitories to comfort Hinata, Sakura threw a smoke bomb amongst the throng of students. There was a soft 'whoosh'-ing sound before the smoke cleared, and the shinobi were nowhere to be seen.

"Now where do you suppose they got those smoke bombs, George? There're much more efficient than the ones we use, and ours get confiscated before we even step foot into Hogwarts…"

"I don't know, Fred." Said George, laughing. "But I want some of theirs…"

** End Flashback type thing **

The sun rose to the beginning of the weekend, illuminating Hogwarts with a beautiful golden glow, almost like magic. The cool morning air and clear skies made it a perfect morning for simply relaxing outside on the grounds peacefully, watching the clouds drift by. Which was exactly what a certain lazy shinobi was doing as another blonde shinobi prepared to make a nuisance of himself.

"Oi. Wake-up. You sleep too long."

It is no real wonder why Harry, having laid a wake most of the night, yelled and fell out of bed with his blankets wrapped tightly around him at the sight of the boy 'Naruto' squinting down at him from his squatting position on Harry's bed post.

"Ima wake! Ima- Harry? What are you doing on the floor?" Ron said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Breathing heavily, Harry quickly recovered himself and stood up to see Naruto still squatting on his bedpost, but puffing his cheeks out as though trying to stifle a laugh. Harry felt his face grow red at the strange boy laughing at him.

"Erm, can I help you?" Harry said irritably, struggling to control his speeded up heart rate.

"I wanted to make sure you hadn't died or something in your sleep. And I'm hungry; I hope you do ramen here. Oi, do they do ramen here?" He said, suddenly apprehensive.

"Ramen?" Harry said, yawning and reaching for his clothes.

"Morning, Naruto." Ron said, also getting dressed. Naruto jumped from his seat on Harry's bedpost and sat crossed legged on his bed instead.

"Hey, er…" Naruto sweat dropped at the loss of a name for his new friend.

"It's Ron." Said Ron, not expecting the blonde to have remembered his name. All shinobi had had to be put in separate rooms for lack of space. Naruto, being Harry's assigned guard, was sharing the room with him. "That was a pretty cool trick you did last night by the way. Where did you guys go, though, once all that smoke had cleared?"

"Shikimaru was being boring and told us we'd better get some rest. Did you really think it was cool, though? Did it look really good?" Naruto said, delighted that they seemed to think his technique was so amazing. Last night was strange for him, he'd never had that much positive attention before he and still didn't know whether he liked it or not.

"It was awesome! Wasn't it Harry?" Ron said. Harry smiled a little and nodded. "And when the smoke bomb went off and no one saw where you went or anything…"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…I wonder if Hinata's okay. She didn't look so good…" Naruto jumped from the bed and headed for the door. "I'll go check. Girls are scary when they get mad, so I better go apologise. I'll meet you in the food hall! Make sure they have plenty of ramen for me, Ron-san, and don't die while I'm gone, Pottey Harry!"(1)

"It's Harry Potter." Harry called after him, starting to feel irritated at the blonde. Ron just laughed, but stopped with the look Harry gave him.

'_In this world, it's as though Chakra is a living part of everything, even the forest has flecks of chakra appearing inside it.' _Hinata thought to herself, sitting legs drawn up to her stomach on the stone windowsill by her bed. The curtains around her bed were drawn to make it feel like she was alone instead of sharing a room with four strange people she didn't know, not including Hermione.

She hadn't gotten much sleep last night threw pure nerves of this world. What happened last night didn't help either. So many people had gathered around her all at once, expecting her to do something amazing like Naruto…

'_But I can't do anything amazing like Naruto…' _She thought to herself miserably. What was worse, she'd then embarrassed herself infront of everyone by falling onto him!

'_Why can't I ever do anything right?'_

She'd been so close to him too…so close…and then he'd said something so simple and Naruto-like that looking back on it she smiled fondly, whereas at the time she'd been confused and unsure of herself.

_The crowds came so fast, she had no time to get away at all. Strange unknown faces began to talk to her in a language she both knew and didn't know, confusing her and asking her about herself. "My n-name is Hinata…" she'd stammered, before she'd been pushed and backed into a faceful of sunny blonde hair. _

_His hair reminded her of something that she couldn't place, and when she'd realised her hand had been about to clutch his in fear of being pushed over she'd apologised, blushing furiously. Naruto had looked at her from over his shoulder, looking relieved. "Hinata! I'm glad! But, what are you sorry for?" _

What _had _she been apologising for? For being pushed into him by someone else? For almost touching his hand? For feeling so shy being so close to him? She really didn't know.

The memory of his hair suddenly triggered another memory. Kiba and Akamaru training when a cat had passed by, and Hinata, not wanting to Akamaru to see the cat and chase it away, had picked it up and brought it away from the training grounds. She remembered its hair being coarse as well as soft against her hands, before it stalked away lazily.

That's what Naruto's hair felt like, soft but course at the same time, like fur…

She blushed at what she was thinking about, before she heard a soft grating sound from outside the dormitories, followed by a familiar yell of surprise.

She heard the girls in her room who had been whispering quietly a minute ago start to giggle. "I wonder who it was that tried to get up this time!" she heard one say, so Hinata opened the curtains to find them looking out of the door.

"Oooh, I think it's the blonde one!"  
"Really? The frog guy? He's so cute!"  
"Freaky is more like it. Wand less magic is dark magic, you know…"

"Ano…did you say-"

"Oh, Hinata! You're awake! Don't worry about that grating sound, some boy just tried to get up to the dormitories. Are you ready to go down for some breakfast yet?" Hermione said kindly, already half dressed into casual clothes. Hinata quickly put on her coat and forehead protector and sandals before taking a look outside the dormitory for herself. The stairs, she saw with amazement, had been replaced by a smooth surface like a slide.

Suddenly, as Hinata watched them, they moulded back into stairs again. She used her Byakugan to see that they were laced with golden chakra all over. She saw the stairs turn smooth again with another grating sound, and this time heard the familiar voice cursing in her own language.

Not wanting him to hurt himself and wondering why he was trying so hard to get up, she called down quietly, "Ano-Naruto? The stairs are warded against boys, so…erm…"

"Warded against boys, huh?" She heard him say to himself. She heard Kiba's voice saying something to him, followed by a few other voices she didn't recognise, before she heard Naruto's voice again, followed by a POOF.

Wisps of smoke began to ascend the stairs. She heard an outburst of a few male voices before a very pretty naked girl with surplus bounty's and long blonde hair covering them appeared outside the dormitory, smiling cheekily and not very sexy-girlish.

"N-Na-Naruto?" Hinata stammered, eyes wide and head spinning.

There was another poof of smoke and Naruto stood in place of the Henge. "Good morning, Hinata!" He grinned. If Hinata was mad at him some reason, here's his chance to apologise without Sakura punching him for not doing it right or something.

"I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean to upset you, and to make sure you're okay. You didn't look too good last night, are you feeling okay?" He added, noticing her cheeks going red again. Then again, they always went that colour, so he didn't think too much of the reaction.

"Ano…Naruto, you came up here as a g-girl just to apologise to me?" She said weakly, struggling to control her heart rate. _Naruto is right beside me…he's come to see me…he's standing right in front of me…he thinks I'm mad at him for something…he's wondering if I'm feeling okay…Naruto is right beside me…Naruto as a girl!_

So she did what anyone as shy as Hinata would do in her position, and the most awkward thing Naruto could think of.

She fainted.


	4. Creepy Castle! We Need A Guide!

**Disclaimer: **No own Naruto! Wish I did though. Wish I was rich because of it. Not super rich but...y'know. Standard rich-ness. Okay I'm rambling now, enjoy the story! And sorry, but it's mostly NaruxHina sorta thing for this chapter since I love 'em so much, but the adventure's will get better next chap! Thanks for the reviews, btw! Helped me a lot! x

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4** **–"Too Creepy! A Castle? A School? A Nightmare!"**

A soft grating sound could be heard throughout the Griffindor common room, signalising to those who knew about it the attempted violation of the female Griffindor's dormitories.

_I guess Naruto had to find out the hard way, too._ Harry thought, still struggling to get his trainers on. "That'll be Naruto, I guess." He said aloud to Ron, who grinned in reply.

"I'm having second thoughts on how powerful these guys are, though." Ron said, thoughtfully. "I mean…talking frogs, walking on water, incredible strength, and wand less magic to top it all off! As much as I hate to admit it, maybe Hermione was right after all. Maybe they ARE better wizards than how they look." He suddenly went dark. "I haven't seen anything special about that pineapple headed guy, though."

Harry looked at him, surprised at the sudden venom in his voice and couldn't help but laugh when he realised it was because of his and Shikimaru's chess game from the night before. Harry would have said something about the Shikimaru guy being the leader of the strangers and therefore probably the most powerful, but thought better of it.

"What gets me though…" Ron continued, as they began to make their way downstairs into the common room, "Is that they're all just, well…kids! Our age, no less! How can Dumbledore expect them to-"

A second grating sound could be heard not long after the first as they neared the common room. "He really isn't all that bright, is he?" Harry said aloud, thinking of Naruto. Suddenly he heard a faint familiar 'poof'.

The first thing he noticed was the small group of boys suddenly gathering around the entrance to the girl's dormitories and wisps of pale smoke quickly disappearing. He wondered if Naruto had summoned another frog before catching words such as 'girl' and 'naked' being spread. He felt Ron tap him on his shoulder, wide eyed and staring towards the gang of boys. Harry followed his gaze and felt the purity of his mind ebb away at the glorious vision before him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 minute earlier**

"What is that idiot doing now at this time in the morning?" Thought Kiba, hearing a familiar ninja's voice cursing in his own language. He arrived in the common room in time to catch Hinata's words of warning from the top of the girl's stairway to their dormitories, which Kiba noticed, to his amusement, had become a slide instead.

Naruto looked confused at first at her words. "Warded against boys, huh?" He muttered, before shrugging as he thought of something to resolve the issue.

Kiba felt the urge to warn him before he did what he thought he was going to do, having seen him make those hand seals before. "Naruto, I wouldn't do that in front of…" POOF!

"…Everyone." He finished, grinning despite himself. Cheers and calls about how the Naruto boy had done something cool again resounded through the common room, the words 'girl' and 'naked' in the same sentence bringing half dressed or half awake boys clambering down into the common room. Kiba couldn't contain a snigger at the reactions he saw on Potter and Weasleys faces.

"I can't believe he did that in front of everybody. Sakura won't be happy." He said aloud to nobody in particular. Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba felt his stomach remind him noisily that he hadn't eaten much yesterday, so he left the common room in search of the Great Hall from the day before, where he knew they served the food.

Even with his nose guiding him, he still had some trouble getting there. So many strange smells and objects occupied the ancient looking corridors that it was starting to make his head hurt.

"Hey, Kiba!" Kiba turned at the mention of his name to see Sakura turning into the corridor, followed by two other girls he didn't recognise. He could smell the girlie perfume on them even from where he stood at the other end of the corridor among all other smells. The pink-haired shinobi looked somewhat relieved to see him.

"Yo, Sakura." He said, pausing to let her catch up with him. "Where's Shino?"

"I don't know, I woke up this morning and he'd gone. I figured he'd gone off to breakfast without me, so Cho here said I could come along with her, since I don't know my way around here at all." She smiled at a long, dark haired girl with dark eye's and a very pretty face. "She's from Ravenclaw too, and this is her friend Marietta." She gestured to the pale-faced girl linking arms with Cho. "And this," she gestured to Kiba himself, "is Kiba-kun. He's in Griffindor."

"Pleased to meet you." Said the pretty faced girl, smiling friendly. "How come you're on your own, Kiba? I thought your other friends were in Griffindor, too."

"I would expect Naruto to be the first to breakfast, even if it did mean an early start to the morning." Sakura muttered. Kiba laughed.

"Let's just say last time I saw him, Hinata was in for a shock. Come to think of it I hope it didn't kill her…"

"Really? What did that idiot do at this time in the morning?"

"You don't wanna know. Not infront of the children, anyway." He grinned. Akamaru barked as though laughing at Naruto's henge too. Cho and the other girl jumped in surprise.

"Y-you have a puppy! At Hogwarts! How adorable!" Cho squealed, leaning closer to Kiba to stroke Akamaru's head. He sighed. He didn't get so much enthusiasm from so many girls back at home, so Kiba couldn't blame Akamaru for enjoying it so much and barking playfully. Anyway, he hadn't the heart to tell her to stop. She was very pretty, after all.

They crossed the main entrance into the morning bustle of the Great Hall and sat together at the Griffindor table. Boys passing by glared somewhat jealously at the savage looking foreigner sitting at Griffindor table with several good-looking girls cooing, giggling or else flirting at him and his dog. They simply couldn't understand what they saw in him.

Sakura was just in the middle of telling him what the Ravenclaw common room was like when Shino, followed by Shikimaru five minutes later, joined them.

"Sleep well?" Sakura said when she saw him arrive. "Honestly Shikimaru, I knew you were lazy but to sleep all this time is bad even for you. It's eleven o'clock already!"

He yawned freely and stretched before slumping next to Kiba. "I haven't been sleeping. We're to meet that Hagrid guy from yesterday at noon to get school supplies and some of the wands they carry around here. I've been debating whether the Potter boy should come with us also, since should anything happen to him…"

"Potter boy? You mean Harry?" Shikimaru looked over lazily to the dark haired girl who'd spoken. The girl blushed. "I mean, well, is he…is he in some sort of trouble?" She said more quietly. Sakura introduced them.

"You're a friend of the Potter boy?" He said, avoiding the question she'd asked and looking not all that bothered anyway.

"W-well, I…er…" She looked passed Shikimaru and her eyes widened slightly. "We better go." She said hastily, suddenly linking arms with an annoyed looking Marietta and standing up to leave. "See you later, Sakura!" She said, and disappeared among the gang of girls at the Ravenclaw table. Sakura looked passed Shikimaru to see Harry, Hermione and Ron coming over to sit with them.

"Now look what you did. You scared her away!" Kiba said distractedly, reaching for a second helping of the okay foreign food laid out before them all. He looked up the table for any familiar food. "You know, Naruto's not going to be happy to see the lack of ramen they have here." He said.

"Hey, where is Naruto anyway? And Hinata?" Sakura said, noticing their lengthy absence where everyone else was present.

A pause. Kiba grinned. "Interesting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school was too big. Too big, too old and way too weird for his liking. The whole place freaked him out, and the people weren't much better. It was because of this that he really was glad to have Hinata with him as they made their way to the great hall. It wasn't much comfort to think that she was mad at him, though.

"So you're feeling better now, Hinata?" He said after a little while, his hand scratching the back of his head as though he was uneasy.

"Y-yes, arigato Naruto-kun." She blushed, averting her eyes.

"Heh, I'm glad! I was afraid you were mad at me for surprising you like that this morning, and then when you fainted I thought you were really sick! I was really worried!" He said, somewhat nervously.

Hinata's head still felt like lead after the shock of that morning, but once she'd gained conciseness and found the girls she was sharing the room with all looking down at her so anxiously she'd been determined not to pass out again. Even when she'd found out she'd fallen onto Naruto once she'd fainted and had sent him flying down the stairs, or the amount of attention she was getting as she tried to leave the common room with Naruto behind her, she'd managed to not look so weak in front of everyone for a second time that morning.

They'd escaped the common room and ran a couple of random corridors away from the small crowd of Griffindors who'd been excited enough to follow them (once again, a cheerful Fred and George Weasley in the lead) and collapsed after a while to catch their breath.

Naruto had sighed with relief and laughed nervously; looking back again to make sure they weren't been followed. "Boy, that was a close one, huh?" He'd said, smiling cheerfully. Hinata was surprised. In all the year's she'd thought about Naruto and what sort of person he was, she'd never considered him as the sort of person to AVOID so much positive attention!

And so now they were wondering around the strange other worldly castle, probably getting more and more lost along the way, together. Alone.

Hinata felt very nervous all of a sudden as she thought of that.

"Neh, I'm hungry. I hope they do ramen here. Do you think they do ramen here, Hinata?" He said, looking at her expectantly, as though she actually knew.

"Ano, maybe, Naruto-kun-"

"I bet it wouldn't be as good as Ichiraku's though. They have the best Miso ramen in the world! The pork one is my second favourite…and then I think it would be chicken. Hey, Hinata, what's your favourite? Do you like ramen too?"

It seemed that when Naruto was hungry all he could think about was what he wanted to eat next…namely ramen. Hinata, of course, didn't mind at all. In fact she was simply enjoying his company as he talked and talked, and she listened quietly, not having to talk much at all. She smiled at his enthusiasm and love for something as simple as ramen.

"Neh. Hey, Hinata? Where are we?" Naruto said suddenly, squinting his eyes closed and looking confused again. A longer corridor than most stretched ahead of them, the stonewalls were covered in old pictures of important looking people, probably long dead, and suits of armour dotted along the one side randomly. Naruto could have sworn he heard murmuring as they walked slowly past them all, or the rasp of metal against metal as they moved past the curious looking empty armour.

The biggest painting along the wall was one of nothing but a large stretch of bare grass. Naruto paused at this painting curiously. "Oi, Hinata, what's the point in painting a picture as big as this of only grass!" He said, turning to squint curiously at her. Hinata looked up at the painting and looked confused.

"Ano, but there's a grey pony in the picture, Naruto-kun…so maybe…"

"Ack! Where did that come from!" He said, jumping several feet away from the painting and almost bumping into Hinata. "They can move and talk, and now they can disappear from the painting as well! This is too creepy…" He cringed, turning to walk past the picture of a fat pony.

"Aha!" Yelled a man's voice loudly. "Draw your knaves, you boiled-brained louts! Trespass upon my lands would you? Come to scorn at our serenity have you?" A short, armour dressed man stood stoutly in the picture beside the fat pony, an overly large sword brandished at them (with difficulty on the knights part). "Back, you cream-faced loon! Be gone, scurvy dogs!"

"Hey! Who're you calling scurvy dogs, you blob of paints! That'll be Kiba with the scurvy dogs! I don't even like dogs!" Said Naruto, jumping infront of the painting of the man and shaking a fist at the knight.

"What ho? A challenge?" He said, suddenly energized and lifting his visor to get a better look at the brightly dressed boy brandishing a fist. "Very well, good sir! I challenge you to a duel to the death! May the best knight win, rogue!"

Hinata may not have understood why the strange man was challenging them, but she didn't want any trouble with they're first day at this strange world, and the other paintings were starting to stare. "Ano, Naruto-kun, maybe we should just-"

"Like a ninja would ever fight with a painting! Stupid blob of paint! What the heck is a knight, anyway!" Naruto said loudly, not entirely understanding what the knight had been talking about but at least understanding the concept of a fight.

"Naruto-kun…" She said again, noticing the paintings of older people start to mutter disapprovingly at the commotion.

"You insult my honour as a knight?" Said the deluded metal-man, standing up to his fall height (not much at all, considering he was just a painting). Then he paused. "A ninja you say?" He said, more tamed.

"Yes! We are great ninja of the hidden leaf village of Konoha! We wouldn't lose to you even if we wanted to fight!"

Hinata blushed as he said this. He'd said 'we' wouldn't lose to the knight, not just him alone! The 'we' meant her too, right? He thought…she was a great ninja!

"And I, sir, am Sir. Cadogan! Brave and honourable knight of this school and I shall not have you trespassing on my land, rogue!"

"You already called me a rogue, stupid knight!"

"Lout!"

"You already called me that, too! Crazy painting!"

"Ano…excuse me, Sir. Cadogan, sir?"

The knight stopped his next insult from being thrown at the raving blonde, who's face was now inches away from his painting, and looked towards the pale girl standing behind him. "Yes, fair maiden?" He said, instantly becoming calmer and sheaving his sword with a sharp rasping noise.

Hinata looked at her feet, unsure how to apologise and escape without making him start raving insults at them again. "W-we apologise for trespassing on your land…but you see, we got lost and we were j-just trying to find the diner hall, so could you p-please excuse us?"

"A quest, you say? Well then, gentle lady, you should have said so! Come, follow me fair maiden and honourable foe, and we shall soon reach our goal! Or else perish bravely in the march!" He briefly attempted to climb onto the grey pony's back, then gave up and turned to face them again. "Onwards, then! On foot!" He said, running forward ahead of them and out of his painting.

"What the hell! Where's he gone!" Naruto said, a little spooked.

"Be of stout heart, men! Onwards, I say!" he called from the next picture along the walls, before clanging loudly away into the distance.

"Perhaps…we should follow him Naruto-kun. I think he knows the way…"

"He sounds like a nutter to me." Muttered Naruto before running after the knight, Hinata close behind him, glad they were finally getting somewhere.

"I don't like this place at all." Said Naruto after a while, as they neared the staircase. " Why is it so big for? And what the heck is with all these talking paintings? And moving armour? And little sticks everyone keep's carrying with them? Look! There's another one!" he said, noticing a stray girl pointing a stick at a hat shaped like a lion with another girl bent over it. They felt a huge jerk as they were descending the stairs. Naruto fell a couple of steps and Hinata went pale. "And the moving stairs! What the heck!" Naruto said loudly.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" Hinata said, holding out a hand to help him up. Naruto took it and they continued after Sir. Cadogan.

"It's because this whole building is made of chakra, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, in answer to his question. "It's a wonderful golden colour, and even the forest is thick with it in places. This building must be very old…"

"Neh. It's the sort of place you'd expect ghosts to live in." He said, noticeably cringing in discomfort at the thought. "I hope they don't exist in this world…" A cold chill suddenly brushed his arm and he turned to his right to come face to face with the most ugly face he'd ever seen.

"And what, pray tell, is you're problem with ghosts?"

The reaction was immediate, and several things happened at once.

"AAAIIEEEEEEEE!" Several kunai flew threw the air with a whistle and became imbedded in the old grey stonewall seen through the misty shape infront of them. The kunai just about missed the portrait of a dignified fat nun who paled at the knives closeness to her picture and glared back at the startled ninja, scandalised.

Hinata bumped into Naruto as he suddenly stopped so that they both ended up with their bums on the cold hard floor at the bottom of the stairs, and a high-pitched cackle erupted above them.

"My, my, aren't we jumpy today? Are students allowed murderous weapons in school now? How exciting!" laughed the pale, translucent figure of a small man with a wide mouth and funny clothes, wearing a small grey cap and odd socks. He crowed with glee at the orange clad shinobi's violent muscle reaction, and laughed even harder at the pale, half fuming half terrified expression on his face.

"New students! Midget's, too! Ohhh, what fun I'll have this year! Don't think much of the new fashion though! Orange has always been my least favourite colour, and did I mention the blind girls hair looks like a ducks butt? Bwhahahahaaa!" Screeched the poltergeist, spinning crazily round and round the startled ninja's before settling into a fit of laughing above they're heads.

The laughter snapped Naruto out of his alarmed state so that he jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at the poltergeist.

"Listen up, ugly ghost! I don't care if you're already dead; I could still beat you up! You made us loose our guide! Take responsibility for your actions! " Said Naruto, loudly. Hinata stood up slowly and quietly activated her byakugan. The ghost had no signs of chakra or any signs of life at all. That was expected, he _was_ dead after all, and the golden chakra of the castle could still be seen through him, dulled in colour, but still there.

The laughing poltergeist did a few spinning flips in the air and grinned at them from between his own legs. "Lost are we? In a castle as big and horrible as this? Oh, how dreadful for you!" he said happily, disappearing into a wall and reappearing threw a portrait. "You poor dears!"

Hinata swallowed and said quietly. "Mr. Ghost, Sir, c-could _you _lead us to the diner hall, please?" She said, as politely as she could. The ghost was even more intimidating than the knight was, even if he _was_ already dead and sword-less.

"Awww, scared of weetle old me are we?" He said, mockingly, "You're a little short to be giving orders to someone as grand as me, don't you think?" he finished gleefully, finishing by swooping onto Hinata and blowing a loud raspberry in her face. She yelped and Naruto instinctively reached for another kunai. The ghost settled into another laughing fit, cross-legged and floating in mid-air.

"Peeve's bothering you?" A cold voice said from behind them. Naruto and Hinata spun round to see a pale faced boy with pointed features and light blonde hair greased back which Hinata thought, that compared to Naruto's, looked rather lifeless. Two other boys stood either side of him, bigger and stronger looking than the pale faced boy, but also stupider. They looked very much like bodyguards to Naruto, and he was reminded of a mission he once had to do involving babysitting a little rich boy with bodyguards too. He wondered if this pale boy was anything like that one, the experience hadn't been a pleasant one, after all...

"Peeve's?" Hinata said, confused.

The pale boy nodded to the ghost spinning in circles with his legs still crossed. "I doubt you'll get any sense out of that. He wouldn't dare attack me, of course. I know the Bloody Barron well, after all." He boasted, walking towards them.

"B-Bloody Barron?" Hinata said, not liking the sound of the name. Naruto had lost interest in the pale boy and had gone back to raving at the poltergeist. The little man-ghost looked like he was enjoying himself very much, and continued to jeer at the colourful shinobi, who'd started to slip into Japanese curses as he was getting more and more wound up.

"You must be new here. Are you blind, girl?" he said, noticing Hinata' s eyes. She went a little pink but shook her head, confused again.

"N-not at all!"

"Oh. Well anyway, it's rumoured that you and your…companion can do something interesting. Wand less magic, I believe it was?" he said, stepping forward. Hinata stepped away and closer to Naruto for comfort.

"W-wand-less? I-if you mean without the sticks, then we always do our techni-I mean spells, without them." She said, remembering what Shikimaru had said about their 'wands' and 'spells' being like their chakra control and techniques.

He held out a hand. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said. Hinata looked at the hand puzzled and nervous. He looked offended. "Well?" He said, rather sharply.

"Oh, G-gomen!" She bowed a little, respectfully. "My name's Hyuuga Hinata." She said. Malfoy laughed coldly, his bodyguards guffawing stupidly.

"So! You do know who I am! Good. I think I'm going to like you." He drawled, "you know how to show respect on behalf of your superiors." He smirked. Hinata didn't like it very much. "And who's your friend?" he said, looking disapprovingly at the blonde ninja and the poltergeist still jeering at each other.

"You won't get rid of him." Said Malfoy at the other, sunnier blonde. "Only the Bloody Barron can control him. You may as well give up." He turned to Hinata. "Is that the Naruto boy?" he said, carelessly. She nodded; he smirked for a second time. "He's supposed to be interesting. He looks like an idiot to me. Why don't you come with us, Hyuuga?"

"I HATE YOU STUPID GHOSTS!" Yelled Naruto loudly, interrupting Hinata's thought and preparing to full on attack the ghost with a powerful jutsu. Before he did though, something triggered in his memory. He had been in this position before…and he'd managed to persuade the perverted-hermit into taking responsibility for his training that day with _that _technique. He'd have to use it for the second time that morning! Jeez…this school was weird.

"Alright, ugly ghost! Prepare for ghost extermination, Uzumaki Naruto style!"

Hinata noticed the hand-seal. She realised what it could mean. And she saw the sneering looks on the pale-faced boy face as Naruto burst into smoke with a 'pop'.

"Ha, I guess it must have gone wrong for him." Said Malfoy, leering.

The smoke cleared.

The pale boy just went from paler than usual, to a shade that no Hogwarts student had ever witnessed before.

"P-please, Mr. Malfoy. Don't under estimate Naruto-kun." Hinata said, smiling a little and careful not to look behind her at the sight of Naruto as a girl again. "Are you okay?" She added, noticing Malfoy's bright red face transfer back to pale again so fast that he almost passed out. His cronies ended up dragging him away to the hospital wing with a bloody nose. She turned around to see Naruto still in his sexy-no-jutsu form. She heard laughing to her left and saw two red haired twin boys leaning onto each other for support, struggling to breathe. Another smaller red haired boy stood, his face beginning to match his hair, beside them.

"Please, Mr. Ghost. We really are lost, and it would make me so…happy if you showed us where we can get some food?" Naruto said sweetly, with his practised sexy-cuteness shining through. It worked like magic.

Peeve's eyes almost popped out of his head, and he visibly drooled. After a few moments of staring he went off spinning faster than he'd ever spun, bouncing off the walls like some sort of cartoon character with a loud 'WOOOOOO'-ing noise before flying more slowly down a certain corridor. "Follow me, pretty lady…" He said shyly, ducking his head and gliding slowly a head.

Silence. Followed by another 'pop'.

"THAT…WAS…BLOODY…AWSOME!" Yelled the fiery haired twins, gasping for breath as they laughed until they're ribs hurt. Even Hinata giggled. She'd decided she didn't like the pale-faced boy very much, or the ghost. Naruto took care of them both for her, though she blushed whenever she thought of how later on.

Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I…guess I over did it that time, huh?" he said, grinning.

"You have to tell us-"  
"-how do you do that!"  
"You tamed peeves!"  
"And almost killed Malfoy!"  
"That spell is just-"  
"SO COOL!" They said in unison, grinning manically.

"I mean, did you see the expression on Malfoy's face!" One said, still laughing.

"PRICELESS!" They said as one again.

"And today, baby-brother, you become a man." Said the other one, patting the smallest red-haired boy roughly on the back. He still looked dazed and beet-root red.

"Name's Weasley, by the way. He's Fred."

"And he's George. The little one's our baby bro, Ron. What would be your names again?"

They were very friendly, and when she asked them where the Great Hall was they didn't hesitate to lead them there.

And so Naruto and Hinata made their way to the dinner hall, Fred and George talking animatedly about who they were and what sort of things they did at the school. Naruto immediately fell in love with their pranks, and they in turn had found a new fellow prankster…with skill that rivalled even their own combined.

"I-is he some sort of…s-sexy-girl-magus?" Said Ron nervously after a little while, walking beside Hinata and behind the professional pranksters. At Hinata's blush and shake of her head, he went back to looking anywhere but at the blonde boy infront of him.

By the time they arrived at the Dinner Hall it was almost empty, though food was still laid out before them all.

Naruto spotted his comrades sitting at the far left hand table together with the Potter boy and the bushy haired girl. Ron hurried over to join them. "Good moooorrning, Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto sang, sitting next to her with Hinata opposite him and next to Kiba. The Weasley twins had gone off to find their friend Lee to tell them what'd just happened.

"Don't 'Good morning' me, Naruto! You and Hinata have been gone all morning! We have to go and meet someone right now! What took you so long?" She said, watching disapprovingly as he reached for a plate to fill.

He was about to stuff his face, regardless with whether there was ramen or not, which left Hinata to tell the tale.

"Hinata, are you okay? He didn't do anything stupid, did he?" Said Sakura, dangerously.

There was a pause to the sound of Naruto complaining about lack of ramen. Ron went a deep shade of red and looked determinedly at the food in front of him, not making a move to grab any. Hinata blushed a little too.

"Ano…define stupid." She asked, smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank-you for the reviews everyone! You make me so happy! And thank-you even more for waiting for this update! (..) Things look a little boring at the minute, but It'll get better next chapter, promise! Especially if you all give me some ideas of anything you want to see happen at Hogwarts with the shinobi! XD Seeya 'til next time!** **xchaz**

**oh yeah! and to answer that one review about Shikimaru, I know he probably belongs in Ravenclaw but I wanted someone with sense to watch over Naruto, and putting him in Ravenclaw seemed abit predictable...Plus I wanted him to be seen as more than just brains...I think he's brave as well as smart:) thanx for saying something anyways though, anomynous person! x**

**Next Chapter: "Knowledge Is Power! So Is…A Stick!"**


	5. The Power Within The Stick

**Disclaimer:** No ownage to Naruto or Harry Potter! (..) Hope you enjoy this chapter! I updated early as a sorry type thing for keeping you all waiting, and a sorry in advance 'cause i won't be able to work on the sixth cpater for a while ( but i'll try to make up for it! Anyways, read on my lovelys!

5 - "**Knowledge Is Power! And So Is…A...Stick?"**

"Baka! Why didn't you just stick to the walls with chakra, or at LEAST henge into a girl with CLOTHES on, for kami's sake!" Sakura said irritably, as they made their way over the field towards Hagrid's hut, Harry and his friends walking beside them.

Even though it was midday, the air remained cool and the grass remained damp. The sun was yet to be seen through the gathering layers of clouds, making the sky look as white as snow. Hermione had walked beside Shikimaru talking animatedly the whole journey out onto the grounds, leaving Harry and an annoyed looking Ron to lag behind with a bickering Naruto and Sakura beside them.

"Aww, Sakura-chan! You're so harsh! I _did _try to stick to the walls with chakra, but it didn't work. And I guess I'm so used to doing my technique without the clothes, I forgot about them!" He finished, scratching the back of his head apologetically.

"That's a feeble excuse! In front of all those people too!"

"Well they didn't seem to mind! I still can't see what the big deal is." He muttered to himself. Ron looked at him, surprised to say the least.

"You don't think transforming into a naked chick is a big deal?" He said, somewhat confused. "What are you? Twelve?"

Naruto gave him a contemptuous look. "Age doesn't matter where we come from. I'm a ninja of Konoha, that makes me an adult!"

Now it was Harry's turn to look surprised. "You…really are twelve years old? Just you, or all of you?"

"Like Naruto said, age is of no significance where we come from." Sakura said, shrugging. "We may be young, but there are shinobi in our world half our age but twice as powerful."

"I can't believe you guys are twelve. What about them?" Ron pointed at Shikimaru and Shino.

"About our age. Why do you want to know so bad?" Naruto said, as they approached the tall wooden door to the homely hut.

Harry didn't answer the question, he was still surprised. Now that he looked again, though, they didn't look fifteen at all. Yet something about the way they'd carried themselves, with confidence and experience, and that fact that they would be spending time in their fifth year at Hogwarts had led him to presume otherwise. Even the energetic blonde carried an air of age around him, especially in his eyes. Harry could see how age probably didn't matter from where they came from.

"Alrigh', Harry? You comin' along too, then?" Said a familiar voice cheerfully.

Harry looked up and saw to his dismay that Hagrid had yet another cut, seemingly fresh, across his nose and a rather nasty bruise replacing the one that had faded not so long ago. Hermione looked as though she was going to say something but thought better of it, and Ron looked the same way he himself felt. The shinobi, he noticed, seemed not to be fazed by his disfigurement at all, although Naruto did comment loudly on his size.

Hermione nudged him painfully in the ribs. He then realised Hagrid had just asked him a question about a minute ago. "Oh, Er…I, erm…"

"If it's okay with you, it'd be better for us if he were to come too so that we could keep an eye on him." Sakura said, motioning to Harry.

"O'corse it's no problem! Well, we'd better be off before it starts rainin' then, ay? We'll be takin' the portkey Dumbledore gave me, since it's quicker an' safer, given the times. Come in, then. Don' mind the book, it won' hurt yer." He added, as a book snapped up at Sakura's dress. She yelped with surprise and almost trod on it.

The shinobi and the semi-giant plus three gathered, uncomfortably squashed I might add, around a brown, ugly looking feathered hat with half its feather's missing. "Alrigh', after the count o' three, hold on ter the hat an' whatever yer do, don' let go. One-"

"Hold onto the what!"

"two-"

"But it's just a hat!"

"Three!"

"wh-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled, feeling the floor drop from beneath his feet and a familiar tug at his stomach as the squashed little hut they were in blurred into their new surroundings of forests, fields, sky and houses.

The feeling lasted longer than they thought they could hold on for, but just as they Hinata thought that she couldn't hold on any longer they stopped abruptly, slamming their feet onto the ground.

They landed heavily (and painfully) onto the cold hard floor in the middle of the strangest bar any of the shinobi had ever seen. Chairs and cleaning equipment seemed to move by itself methodically, and strangely dressed people in dresses and kooky hair-styles sat in random places of the bar. All eight children, minus a scarily unfazed Shino, got up form their undignified heap on the floor.

"No matter how many times we do that, I'll NEVER get used to that thing." Ron said irritably, pointing to the hat.

"Hagird! It's good to see you again. You alright? You don't look like yourself." Said Tom the bar man, looking concerned. Hagrid waved off the old mans concern with a smile and then carried on through to the back of the pub. The dazed shinobi followed, Harry, Ron and Hermione behind them.

They arrived at an old brick wall.

"What now? We gonna walk through walls?" Kiba grinned, and Ron noticed for the fist time his slightly more pronounced fangs to go with the smell of dog. He took a cautious step back away from him.

Hagrid chuckled. "Not quite!" he said, "We're on'y human! Now, where's me umbella again…righ'." He said, producing rather proudly a tattered looking dark purple umberalla from the many folds of his gigantic furry coat. Sakura looked at it and thought she saw it move by itself. He cringed and moved behind the Potter boy standing next to her.

Hagrid tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella at various stones in the wall. The bricks he'd touched moved instantly, and with a soft grating noise made a small whole, which grew wider and wider until an archway large enough even for Hagrid appeared to reveal a cobbled street with old fashioned shops on either side.

Hagrid turned back to grin at the shinobi expecting to see the same reaction from them that he'd gotten from Harry the first time he'd seen a solid wall move like that.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Welcome," He said, "To Diagon Alley!"

"Firs' things firs'," He said, and once again rummaged into his heavy looking coat. This time he pulled out some shiny golden stone shaped things. He handed them to Shikimaru. "You'll be needin' this for yer school equipment. These three should know wha' yer need, wands n robes an' all that. Feel free to spend it all, it's yours now." He looked around. "Well," he sighed heavily. "I need to take care of some business of me own." He smiled. "Well, good luck to yer!"

He turned down a darker alley the shinobi hadn't noticed before. It was a while before he was lost in the crowd.

Hermione hurried over to Harry and Ron. "I wonder why he needs to go down Knockturn alley again for?" she whispered. (sp?)

"So, where shall we go first?" Sakura said, picking up one of the gold pieces. "You have a strange currency here." She added.

"Well the closest shop is Madam Malkin's, so let's get your robes sorted out..."

"I think there's too many of us to all go in at once, Hermione. Why don't you take them to get their robes, and we'll go and have a look at the brooms?" Ron said hopefully, gesturing for Harry to come with him.

"I should have known you'd only be interested in that sort of thing. Fine, we'll split up." Hermione said. "Since there's nine of us, why don't you three go with Harry? Since you have to stick with him wherever he goes." She nodded toward Naruto with Hinata and Sakura standing beside him.

"What would I wanna look at brooms for! I'm not a maid!" Naruto said, crossing his arms dismissively.

"There're not ordinary brooms, Naruto. They're used for flying." Ron said, grinning at his ignorance. The blonde immediately looked interested.

"Fly?" He said, imagining what it would be like it he were able to fly in his own world and attack his enemy from above, something they'd least expect. Or the pranks he could pull on people if he could hover over them silently on an un-suspected broomstick. He grinned, his mind made up.

"Come on then, Hinata, Sakura! Let's go and look at the brooms!" He said, following after Ron who'd already begun to walk off. Shikimaru handed Hinata and Sakura a couple of gold stones and they walked with Harry to the shop Ron and Naruto had disappeared into.

"Does he always act so…well, crazy?" Harry said, trying to make freindly conversation with the pale, dark haired girl to help her be less shy. The pink-haired girl answered though.

"Yes." Sakura said simply. "He has crazy stamina issues too, I don't know how he does it, though. He's always been like that."

"Ano, I think Naruto is just a very colourful person." Harry heard a sweet voice say. He hadn't heard her speak properly yet, so her voice was a nice surprise. "I think he's a wonderful person..." She said, suddenly shy again. Harry new he wasn't very good with anything to do with girls (Hermione not included), but he had the feeling that this girl liked the loudest blonde as more than a friend.

They spent only a little while in the brooms shop, where Harry had to convince Naruto that he simply did not have enough money to buy any of the broomsticks, and that he probably wouldn't need one anyway. They walked through to look at a few other shops, and in each one Naruto moved to buy something he couldn't afford.

"Alright, how about the magical-creatures shop over there? You might have enough to buy a pet frog or something." Ron said, saying the first creature that came to mind when he looked at Naruto.

"They don't talk back, do they?" Naruto said cautiously, as they crossed the street to yet another interesting looking shop.

Like many of the shops they'd been in and out of, this one wasn't very roomy. Cages and tanks and boxes lined the walls, the room was warmer than outside but very noisy and smelt funny. The lady behind the counter seemed to be sleeping with her head lolling on her chest, so Harry, Ron, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata examined the cages.

It was pretty much the same creatures as last time, Harry noticed, with a few empty cages and a few new ones here and there. The creatures were just as weird though, and he heard Naruto voice his thought exactly.

Most of the animals looked very dangerous, very ordinary, or very extraordinary. Hinata paused at the small cage behind that of a snoozing tawny owl and saw a pretty little fox inside. It, too, was curled tightly into a ball of rich reddish gold fur, fast asleep. It looked so soft and adorable; Hinata reached a hand threw the cage to stroke it...

_That wouldn't be wise. _

Hinata jumped with alarm. She'd felt a strange tinkling in her head, followed by a smooth voice. She looked around the shop, but saw only bored looking creatures. Naruto and the others were at the other end of the shop, looking at powerful looking birds.

She looked back at the fox, but saw it sleeping soundly.

"What are you looking at, Hinata?" Sakura said from beside her. Hinata wondered if it was Sakura who had just spoken. It hadn't sounded like her, though. "Awww! What a beautiful baby fox!" She cooned, leaning forward as Hinata had done, reaching to stroke it.

A pair of red eyes suddenly flashed from the dark space behind the cage, and a large, fierce cat leapt on top of it. It had a lean body with powerful shoulders and oversized paws. A shaggy mane surrounded it's angular face; it's ears were tipped with black tufts. White fangs curved over it's jaw, and it sat with an air of profound intelligance, flicking it's tail dismissively. Altogether, it didn't look like any cat the girls had ever seen.

"Pardon me, Mr. Cat, b-but did you just speak to me?" Hinata said, quietly, while Sakura just continued to stare. At Hinatas words she looked confused.

The cat stretched and yawned widely, it's fangs glinting in the gloom.

_Yes. _It said simply.

"I-it can speak!" Sakura stammered.

_I don't like answering the same question twice. And to correct your mistake, I am no cat. I am a were-cat…and therefore much more intelligent that any cat could ever be, so please don't insult me with such a title. There aren't many of us left, but I think even young shinobi like yourself should have heard of us._

Hinata gasped. She suddenly realised the cat was speaking to her in her own language, and it even knew what they were! Sakura's face mirrored her own.

"I-I didn't know you existed!" Sakura whispered, bending down to get a better look. Hinata was also in awe of the magical creature, which she now knew gave off it's own chakra signature. Were-cats were always flittering in and out of the stories her clan told to young shinobi, how they carried prophecies and news from around the world, displaying signs of great chakra and living longer than any normal human. Often what they didn't say was what was most important, and they never lied.

_Knowing whether something exists or not is independent of being. I didn't know you existed before you disturbed my nap, and yet here you are. _He said lazily, sitting on its front paws.

"I'm sorry we disturbed you, Mr. Were-cat, sir!" Hinata said, bowing respectfully.

_I was going to get up anyway. I wouldn't let anyone touch the she-fox by the way. She would wake up in the wrong way otherwise, and you certanly wouldn't want that._

"The She-fox? You mean the baby one? Why can't it wake up?"

The were-cat suddenly leaped from the cage and onto the floor, weaving between objects to the sleeping women by the counter. The were-cat sat infront of her, resting on his large front paws. The lady snorted in her sleep and sat up as though she'd never been asleep in the first place. After about a minute of just sitting there, she looked up and went around the desk towards Hinata and Sakura.

"He says you spoke with him." She said, curious. Hinata and Sakura nodded, not sure whether it was a bad thing or not. The lady looked amused."Well, you're the first! He seems to be interested with something about you girls, although he won't tell what it is that intrigues him so."

She lifted the cage holding the tawny owl and picked up the smaller one with the fox inside.

"He say's I should let one of you take this fox off my hands. I must say I'm a little disappointed, though, that I never got to see it wake up. A fantastic creature, don't you think?" She carried the cage to the counter, talking as she walked.

"It's a curious thing, really. Torak has never allowed me to touch it, and even though it shows next to no magical qualities at all, it's been in this shop for almost one hundred years. Can you believe it? It's a pity, though, that it hasn't woken up in almost thirteen years. Hasn't eaten anything either. It's lost none of it's beauty since then, though, and it looks like it's only napping, doesn't it? Come to think of it, thirteen years…that's about the time you appeared from nowhere, isn't it Torak?" Said the lady, placing the cage on the counter and speaking to the were-cat. It yawned in response but said nothing.

"Well, I can't see how it will benefit you…but if Torak says it belongs to one of you then I guess he can't be wrong." The lady sat back down behind the desk and sighed heavily. "Now. Which one of you would be Uzumaki Naruto?" She said.

"Neh. Why would I want a fox for if it does nothing but sleep all day! Lazy fox." Naruto said, as the baby ball of fluff continued to snooze soundly in it's cage. As they made their way to get their robes and meet the others, Sakura explained what had happened in the shop. Ron looked sceptical.

"What I want to know is how he knew your name, Naruto. That's just freaky. He even knew we were shinobi, you know." Sakura said, uncomfortable.

"So, you mean you imagined it talk or it actually spoke?" Ron said, meaning the were-cat.

"It didn't actually speak with its mouth…more like, spoke with it's _mind._" Sakura said, thoughtfully. "And it spoke in our language, not yours."

Ron bent over to have another look at the fox Naruto was carrying within it's cage. "I don't get it, why give it to Naruto? I thought he was more of a frog person."

Harry thought the fox was very pretty. He wondered why he'd never noticed it in the shop before. "And why can't anyone touch it?" He asked.

Sakura sighed heavily. "I told you! Neither the lady nor the were-cat explained much…" She recalled the conversation with the lady in the magical-creature shop in more detail as they neared 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'. Shino and Kiba stood outside, each carrying a brown package Harry presumed were their robes.

"You took your time." Kiba said, standing up. "What's with the fur ball?" he added, as Naruto came into view.

"It's just a stupid fox. It doesn't do anything. I think it might be dead…" Naruto lifted the cage to make sure.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron said, noticing her absence.

"She wanted to show Shikimaru something." He handed some gold to Sakura. "That's all that's left. Oi, Shino, where're you off too?" He said, as Shino began to walk away.

"I'll be back soon." He said, and then disappeared round the street corner.

"That guy really bugs me." Ron grumbled after a pause.

The shinobi took a second to take in Rons statment before they all stifled a laugh. They entered the shop, Naruto and Kiba laughing freely. "What?" Ron said, confused. Harry shrugged and followed them inside.

Madam Malkin was a short, squat lady dressed in mauve with her auburn hair cropped up in a loose bun.

"Hogwarts, dears?" She said, leading them all to the back of the shop. "My, it's a busy day for new students, isn't it? Halfway through the fifth year too. How peculiar."

Sakura went first and stood on the stool to get measured. The lady started pinning it to the right length, and was done very quickly. "That's you done, m'dear. Alright, how about you, young man…"

"You've already done mine." Kiba said.

"Oh, have I? I haven't done yours have I chick? Up you come…"

Naruto stood on the stool, but almost fell of again when he noticed the lady was using the same sort of clothes she'd just given to the girls.

"I'm not going to wear the dress! That's for girls!" Naruto said, horrified at the long dark material the lady was about to through over him for measuring.

"This is what all Hogwarts students have, dear. Your friend's have got exactly the same."

"That's because they're girls!"

"Isn't this young man your friend, also?"

"He's queer!"

"Who are you calling queer!" Kiba yelled, Akamaru barked.

They hadn't had a good shout off for a while now, so they took the opportunity while Madam Malkin got to work on Naruto's robes. By the time she was finished, Naruto and Kiba had started to argue in their own language, so no one had to hear it.

"Thank goodness we've got that over and done with." She said, as they stood outside the shop, where Shino, Shikimaru and Hermione were already waiting for them.

"Where the hell did you go off to?" Ron said accusingingly, looking coldly at Hermione.

"I was just showing Shikimaru something _you _wouldn't be much interested in. Anyway, it's none of your business." She said. Ron scowled.

"So, where to now?" Kiba said.

"Let's go to Olivanders. I'm curious about what sort of wands wizards and witches from your world might have." Said Hermione, leading the way threw the busy streets of this world.

"Wands…wait, wands is what you use to make your 'magic', right? Does that mean we get to learn new techniques now!" Naruto said happily, suddenly interested in what he was seeing.

"In this world they're called spells, Naruto." Shikimaru said, hopelessly.

"Starting Monday, I guess you'll be real Hogwarts students." Smiled Hermione. She glanced at Shikimaru, who looked totally bored as always, and Ron seemed to be the only one who noticed a slight blush. He scowled again.

"Naruto-kun, you forgot your fox..." Hinata said, holding up the silvery cage he'd left outside on the floor.

"Awww! How sweet! Does he bite?" Hermione crooned at the fox, much like Sakura had done.

Naruto took the cage from Hinata reluctantly.

"I don't know, but you better not touch him. He hasn't woken up in 13 years, according to the lady in the shop." Sakura started to explain what had happened in the shop again, and Hermione started telling her about how she'd meet Crookshanks, her own pet cat.

The shop they were heading for next turned out to be one of the shabbiest shops they'd seen yet, with a peeling gold sign above the door in a language the shinobi didn't recognise (although they could speak and understand English now, reading or writing in English too was a lot more complicated).

A tinkling bell sounded as they stepped into the shop. The room was very small, with dark wallpaper and a dark wooden desk with nobody behind it except for rows upon rows of narrow boxes, piled high up to the ceiling. As the shinobi entered the shop, they felt a little… different.

"Ano-there's not so much chakra in here…"Hinata said, voicing everybody's thoughts.

Akamaru barked. Kiba nodded in response. "Your right, but that's strange. This is where everyone gets their magic from, isn't it?"

"The magic is already within the wizard, young man. The wand simply chooses the master to whom they can draw magic from with the best results." A soft voice said. An old man stood behind the counter, white wild hair sticking up at odd angles and wide, pale eyes glinting in the gloom of the shop.

Kiba and Naruto almost fell over with laughter from the look of him. He looked like a right loony old man, standing there in his faded dark suit in the gloomy shop with his eyes staring at them. Sakura had to tread painfully on Naruto's foot to remind him of his manners. Harry saw the gesture, and was reminded once again of a pinker, stronger version of Hermione.

He took a step back from the scary pink-haired girl.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Good to see you again, Miss. Granger. Your new wand serving you as well as the last, Mr. Weasley?"

"Er, yeah. Thanks." Nodded Ron. Harry could tell that Ron felt the same way about the old man as he did. As nice as Mr. Olivander was, it didn't change the fact that he looked like a psychiatric patient on the loose. He was still a little creepy at times.

The three already carrying wands found seats on the window sill and sat down. Naruto put the fox cage beside Harry.

"Well then. What have we here? New Hogwarts students!" The old man exclaimed, looking surprised. "Joining halfway threw the year? It's been a while since that's ever happened. Very well, who wants to go first?" He said, clapping his hands together and looking round.

Nobody moved.

"Come on, now! Don't be shy! How about you, young lady? Which is your wand arm?" He said, pulling out a silvery tape measure.

Hinata looked down right scared now. Hermione felt sorry for her, he'd picked the most timid of the bunch to find the first wand. Poor dear.

"Come now, come now…don't be shy. You write with your right hand?" He asked. She nodded. "Good, good. Then, hold out your arm…" He measured Hinata from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow and so on. When she noticed the silvery tape measure was doing the measuring by itself, she stiffened considerably. Olivander had gone behind the counter, looking at all the rows of narrow boxes. He appeared once the measuring was done with one of the narrow boxes. It was very dusty.

"This one had been here for longer than most, though I have a hunch it would suit you. Willow wood and unicorn hair. Twelve and a half inches, firm and excellent for the more difficult of spells." He gave it to Hinata.

Nothing happened.

"Well give it a wave!" Olivander said, not unkindly. Hintata looked at the wand worriedly, and waved it.

Immediately the shinobi knew something has happening. Hinata was suddenly surrounded by her own blue chakra beaming softly, and out of the wand fell a beautiful silvery kestrel. It lasted for about ten seconds before disappearing, leaving Hinata looking even more frightened than before.

"I-it just took some of my chakra!" Hinata said, putting the wand on the desk hurriedly and taking a step back. Olivander was beaming.

"The perfect wand first time round! You have some talent with your magic there, young lady. Producing a bird as well as you did…you must have practised controlling magic all your life!" He put the wand back into it's box and give it to Hinata, who took it cautiously.

"G-gomen." She said, blushing.

Sakura went next, and got the same measurement done. "Wood of the Cherry-blossom tree, unicorn hair, ten and a half inches, quite whippy. Excellent for the more delicate spells." Sakura held it and waved it as Hinata had done, and did her best not to drop it with surprise when the fainted beam of her chakra surrounded her also, with silvery pink petals erupting from the wand tip before disappearing into the air as Hinata's kestrel had done.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Said the man, clapping. "What control you ladies have! By far the best I've seen in a while! I'll be waiting to see great things from you, girls!"

Ron, Harry and Hermione could only sit in awe as one by one, the shinobi cast beautiful spells from nowhere. Each one got the right wand first time round, and each wand was among the dustiest, oldest collection of wands.

"Mr. Olivanders doing well this time, isn't he? He's getting it right every time." Hermione whispered, as Shino stepped up for his measurements.

"How are they doing that though? All mine did was make my hair go all funny." Ron complained. "Still…it's pretty cool." He added, as Shino's wand (oak wood and phoenix tail feather, thirteen and a half inches, thin and springy) gave off a faint buzzing sound, followed by a thin silvery trail of bugs like magic dust.

"Maple wood, dragon-heart-string, nine inches, sturdy. Good for long-range spells." Kiba's reaction to the wand gave of the familiar blue chakra, and a silvery dog, beautiful and proud, sat before him. Akamaru barked jealously, and the dog shifted into the air. Kiba smiled. "No need for jealously, Akamaru. It's not real."

"Ancient beech wood, phoenix tail feather, 10 inches. Supple yet sturdy, quick with reacting, good with charms." A silvery bat with gossamer like wings flapped above their heads before also dissolving into air. Shikimaru picked up the wand and pocketed it.

"Why do they look so much like patroness's?" Hermione whispered. The boy's shrugged.

"Alright! My turn! I'm gonna get mine the first time round, too!" Naruto said, clearly thinking that getting the right wand first time round was something of an achievement.

After the measuring, Olivander picked up another old wand. "Pine tree wood, dragon-heart-string, 9 inches, nice and flexible." He handed the wand to Naruto.

As soon as it touched his fingers, it flew out of his hand and smacked on the wall of boxes behind the old man, knocking a few of them off the shelf.

Everyone sat up, surprised.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Beamed the old man, obviously welcoming the challenge. He jumped up and disappeared further into the rows of shelves behind the first. He came back with another old box, and pulled off several dead spiders before revealing the wand.

He opened his mouth to explain what it was made of as he handed it to Naruto, except this time Naruto wasn't even touching it before it actually exploded. The wand lay in two pieces on the counter.

"Apparently not!" He said, ever more enthusiastic, sweeping the pieces into the bin at the end of the counter and disappearing once more.

Naruto crossed his arms impatiently. "Neh, neh! How come you all got your wands first time round!" He sulked aloud.

"It's probably because your so foolish, Naruto. The man said the wand chooses the wizard, after all." She bobbed her tongue out playfully. "Don't worry, third times lucky." She added, as Mr. Olivander appeared with another hopeful.

He placed the wand on the desk and took a step back. Naruto only put his hand above it before it suddenly burst into a fiery red flame. The old man pulled out his own wand and splashed some water over it with his tip.

"Another tricky customer, ay? Remind you of anyone, Mr. Potter? Don't worry, young man! We'll soon find the perfect wand…" he practically skipped away into the gloom again.

Naruto crossed his arms. "I hate these stupid sticks." He muttered.

"Here we go, perhaps this one?" said the old man.

BANG! It disappeared into thin air as Naruto moved to pick it up. Fifth wand, crumbled into dust. Sixth wand squeaked like a mouse and rolled away back into its box. Seventh wand, turned to slime once placed infront of Naruto. ("What the heck! I didn't even move that time!" Naruto raved.)

"M-maybe your wand will be the most perfect suited for you when you find it, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, looking at her feet.

"You really think so, Hinata!" Said Naruto, trusting the girl's judgement.

She blushed and looked at him, smiling a little. "Hei."

"Alright!" He whooped, ready for more tries.

Eighth wand…melted into the table and became part of the wood.

Ninth…fizzed and turned green.

Tenth…grew poisonous mould.

Eleventh…turned to smoke.

Twelfth…transformed into a dead frog.

"Tck. How troublesome." Grumbled Shikimaru, leaning against the wall near the door. He yawned widely.

"Naruto! Hurry up and get a wand! We're getting bored!" Kiba said.

"Now, now, young man, we can't rush these things. The wand-"

"Chooses the wizard." Chorused everyone else in the shop. Now it was Naruto's turn to moan.

"Stupid sticks! What's wrong with them all!"

"Don't you think YOU'RE the one that's wrong, Naruto? They don't seem to like loud shinobi" Said Kiba, grinning.

The old man suddenly paused, as he was about to disappear again. His face suddenly changed to an expression none of the people in the room could identify. "Did you say…shin-o-bi?" he said, pronouncing the word carefully.

"It's our word for ninja, sir." Sakura said, delicately. He'd changed from cheerful and crazy to serious very quickly, after all.

Shikimaru opened one eye that had been closed. "You've heard of the term?" He said, lazily.

The old man nodded, his face still unreadable. "A long time ago." He muttered. He looked towards the shelves of narrow boxes again, thinking. Harry recognised the look on his face as the one before he'd found his own wand. " I wonder…" he said.

This time he disappeared for a while.

"Do you think he's run off?" Ron said, disappointed.

"No…I think he knows what to get now." Hermione said. "Ninjas…how interesting."

"You don't look very ninja-like to me…" Ron said. "Shouldn't you be wearing black or something?"

"What would you know? You don't look very wizard-like to me, either!" Naruto said, defiantly. Ron opened his mouth to object.

"Young man…"

Naruto jumped to the sound of the old mans voice. He held out a tin narrow box with dark burn marks all over it. He flicked off a couple more spiders and blew some of the think layers of dust from it before he opened it.

He picked up the wand delicately and placed it on the table.

"Perhaps…this." He said, and took a cautious step back.

Naruto gulped. It looked like any of the other wands, but he knew that if this wand weren't the one for him, then probably none of them would be. He reached for the wand.

The tension could be cut with the knife.

He picked the wand up and a gush of warmth spread threw his fingers.

The shinobi plus three leaned forward in their seats.

_What's with all this tension! _Thought Naruto, holding the wand firmly in his hand.

He gave it a wave.

The reaction was instantaneous.

A gush of silver and blue exploded from the wand tip and filled the room, and blue chakra swirling fiercely around him, practically picking him off his feet. The mere force of the chakra overflowing the room sent boxes flying everywhere, and the silvery blue substance filling the area started to take shape.

A stunningly beautiful fox sat elegantly in the centre of the room, a little larger than any usual fox. It flicked its tail playfully at Naruto, before curling into a comfortable silvery ball and, as everybody else's had done, disappearing. The pressure in the room whooshed back into Naruto's wand as quickly as it had come, and the blue chakra surrounding him that had been wilder than anyone else's disappeared with it.

"…"

Silence filled the room.

"Now THAT'S what I call choosing the wizard." Said Ron excitingly. The other's just looked at the old man, searching for an explanation. The old man no longer looked energetic. He looked his age.

"Experimental wand 002. Thirteen inches. Sycamore wood. Hair from the tail of a demon fox."

Yay! Naruto got a kick ass wand at last! So happy with my self lol! P

Sorry if there's loads of mistakes, lol! I just tried to get in a load of requests into my story while still stuffing in a couple of my own ideas to keep it origanal. Thank-you again all those beautiful people who review my work! You guys rock! And you're the only reason I'm still workin' on this thing oP although, I have to admit, since I don't know what I'm gonna write next it's exciting for me too! 3

**Anyways, was it any good? Or disapointing? Funny or lame? Got any ideas for what you wanna see next chapter? Don't hesitate to say so by reviewing my work! **

**Thank-you and good-byeeeee! x**

**Next Chapter: Insert title here -- **not sure what's gonna happen next, so this remains a mystery 'til later lol! Even to me! x


	6. Boring! When Do Lessons Begin?

**Disclaimer: No own Naruto.**

**Y'ello again! Before you all grab your hunting sticks to beat me with for taking so long to upload this, know that I did warn you last chapter that it would be a while before I updated! I'm sorry it took so long though…I really was screwed on what to do. Anyways, this chapter's not as good as the others, in my opinion, but please review it anyways and tell me how to improve it. You are my lovelies who read the stories I write. So thanx! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**6 – "Boring! When Do Classes Begin, Shikamaru!" **

"Thirteenth wand, huh? That can't be a good omen." Ron said, as they walked onto the emptying streets of Diagon Alley. The now visible sun had sunk further to the west, informing the shinobi that it was about 3 o'clock. Even though it was past noon, the air remained cool and the sky remained mostly covered with clouds.

Ron groaned unexpectedly. "I'm starved. What d'you say we go meet Hagrid back at the Leaky Cauldron and get something to eat? We've got nothing else better to do, and-"

"All this business with foxes…I bet it's connected somehow." Interrupted Hermione, changing the subject from Ron's stomach to what was presently on everyone else's mind. "The fox in the magical creatures shop was given to you by a mythical-prophecy-carrying creature that not even I've heard of, your wand created a giant fox when it chose you and it turned out to have a fox hair inside it." She said rather quickly, looking thoughtful. "I would have thought you were more of a frog person, really." She added, looking to the blonde walking behind them with Shino, Kiba and Shikimaru. "Since you can talk to them, I mean."

Naruto grinned awkwardly and his hand starting scratching the back of his head, as though he was nervous about something. He didn't say anything though, which only Hinata and Sakura seemed to notice as being odd.

"Demon fox, huh?" Kiba said, eyeing the wand poking out of Naruto's ninja pouch. "Does anyone know of any other demon foxes than the one I'm thinking of?"

The shinobi said nothing.

"You forget, Kiba, that we're in an alternative universe right now, probably parallel to our own. The wand was made in this world, so whatever is inside the wand came from this world also. You shouldn't say such reckless things."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Shino, surprised. They hadn't head him speak much, if at all, since they'd met. Since he didn't seem to be the timid sort, like Hinata, or the arrogant sort that thought they were too good to speak to anyone, they'd put it down that he just _didn't want _to talk. Hermione suddenly wondered why he covered up most of his face and wore the glasses he did if he wasn't blind.

Kiba looked taken aback, but said nothing against Shino's words. "I guess you're right…"

"It's probably all a coincidence." Sakura said, shrugging. "The wand made a fox with Naruto's chakra because it's made of a fox, and it's no surprise to me, really, that he got the weirdest wand in the shop. He's got massive chakra reserves after all."

Naruto nearly knocked her down as he ran to her side, grinning happily. "Sakura-chaaan! That's the nicest thing you've ever said about me! Neh, you really think it's because I'm so powerful, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura jumped at his sudden appearance by her side. She crossed her arms in annoyance, "I said you had weird chakra reserves. That doesn't make you all-powerful!" She huffed, and Naruto whined. '_It just means you have the potential to be…' _she added in her mind, glancing towards him. Her expression softened into a small smile as Naruto ran up to Harry and Ron walking ahead of them all.

"I guess you ended up with the most interesting wand, mate." Grinned Ron, spotting Naruto appear beside him. "It's bond to be powerful, too."

"Of course it is!" Naruto beamed, producing the wand from his pocket proudly. "I am going to be Hokage one day, after all!"

"You always say that. What _is _a Hokage anyway?" Ron asked, generally curious. Naruto immediately burst into a lengthy story about what a Hokage was, what they did, who the past Hokage's were, what he thought of them and so on. Harry saw on Ron's face that he soon regretted inquiring into the subject in the first place.

By the time they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid was just draining off his second bucket of what Naruto presumed to be sake, or something similar to it. He didn't seem to be affected by it very much though, like the adults back home always did. Like Baa-Chan, or the Pervert Hermit…

As much as he'd hate to admit it, he wished the Hermit were here now. Even though he was a super pervert and acted really dumb sometimes, Naruto knew he was still a powerful shinobi. He would probably know stuff about this weird world too. But it wasn't just that, though. The Hermit knew about the thing inside him as well. He'd know what to do about the wand with the demon fox hair inside it…

Could it be really be the hair from Nine-Tails that had reacted to Naruto's chakra? It would make sense, and the old man had said so himself that his wand had something to do with a demon fox, and that it was very old. He'd also looked strange when he'd said that, and Naruto hadn't liked the look on his face very much. It reminded him of…dark times.

He sub-consciously placed a hand on his stomach.

"Are you alright, Naruto? You've gone rather quiet all of a sudden." Naruto jumped at the girl's voice, and saw that everyone had gone into the strange looking pub already. Hermione stood in the doorway, looking at him. "Have you got a stomach ache or something? You keep touching your belly."

Naruto quickly put the hand behind his head and thought fast, sweat-dropping. "Nothing's wrong! I'm just, er…hungry! I haven't eaten all day, y'know!" He added, "And you don't have any ramen here. That's depressing."

The bushy haired girl rolled her eyes. "You're almost as bad as Ron. If that's all, then come on, you can have something to eat as soon as we get to Hogwarts." She said, and disappeared. Naruto followed her and saw everyone at the other end of the noisy, weird pub. They were all gathered around an old boot. Sakura spotted him.

"Hurry up, Naruto! Or you'll be left behind!"

Naruto hurried over, thinking then again, maybe Sakura and Shino were right. They were in a different world now, where things were very, very different. So, really, it couldn't be the Nine-tails hair in this stick, but some other weird fox! And everything else could have been a coincidence - just as Sakura said!

"Alrigh', got everything yer need?" Hagrid rumbled cheerfully. "On the count o' three then. One-"

"What do we do on the count of three?"

"Two-"

"What the heck is that smelly old boot doing here?"

"Three!"

"Wait! What the he-wwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" All nine children yelled incoherently as their feet were yanked from the security of the floor and thrust into empty space yet again. Sakura understood now as she spun through the air clinging onto an old, smelly boot for dear life, what Ron had meant when he'd said that he would never get used to this kind of travel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clouds covering the sky were tinted a dreary grey colour and threatened to slump rain onto the grounds, encouraging the witches and wizards outside to hurry indoors. Before long all four houses were cram packed with Hogwarts students who had retreated to the dry warmth of their own common rooms. After having had their fill of food (Naruto questioning the lack of chopsticks and ramen but continuing to devour food at a rate that rivalled even Choji's. Ron was impressed.), the shinobi had also retreated to their dorms.

"In case you two have forgotten, we have homework to do. So it's a good job that's it's going to rain, really. The weather won't distract you that way." Hermione said, as they sat in their usual places near to the fireplace on working desks. Ron and Harry grunted in response as they bent over their rolls of parchment.

Shikimaru was playing wizards chess with Kiba and Akamaru on the floor and Hinata sat quietly by the window, listening to the thudding of the heavy raindrops as they fell onto the unknown landscape bellow her. The baby fox continued to sleep soundly in its soft golden ball inside its dull grey cage on her lap. She had a strong urge to stroke it, but the were cats words still hung in her mind. She settled for admiring its beauty as well as outsides.

"Neh, neh! This is boring! When do you get to train, Shikimaru? We have the sticks, don't we?" Naruto sat upright in his chair by the dosing fireplace, restless as usual. Whereas the other shinobi were content to sit quietly for a while, Naruto continued to be…Naruto.

"It's raining, Naruto." Kiba said distractedly, scowling at the chess game in front of him. Naruto crossed his arms irritably and sighed.

"Isn't they're anything interesting to do around here, guys?" Naruto moaned. "Where are your training grounds? This is driving me crazy!"

"Naruto, it's been the grand total of ten minutes since we sat down." Hermione said, putting her feathered quill down. "Well, that's me done. If you really want to do something, I guess I can show you some of the simpler spells before classes begin on Monday, Naruto."

Ron looked up from his tedious charms homework. "How can you be done already! We have tons of homework to do!"

"I compete my homework the night it's given to save time later to do more productive things. I finished most of it on Friday…so all I had to do just was check it through."

"How could you have finished it all on Friday? I thought you spent all that day preparing for that special summoning spell!" Ron objected, not noticing the ink beginning to drip onto his scroll. Hermione ignored him.

"Shikimaru, you're so good at wizarding chess! Are you sure you've never played it before?" She said, as Shikimaru made a move that put Kiba in checkmate. Kiba groaned and saw that he was trapped. He stood up with a sigh.

"I don't really understand this game, but I guess you win." Then Kiba went to sit to sit in the empty chair beside the fir place. Shikimaru remained sitting on the floor, staring at the chess game for a while.

"Eh, spells? Why would I want to learn 'spells' for? What are they?" Naruto said, squinting at Hermione as she admired a silent Shikimaru.

"Ano…Naruto-kun, Hermione-san means she'll teach you some techniques if you want, they call them 'spells' in this world, I think…" She blushed and returned to study the grounds through the window again.

"Souka. Is that so, Hermione? Why didn't you say so?" Naruto said, jumping up. "Let's go train then, Hermione!"

Shikimaru blinked at the noise and stood up, leaning against the wall behind him lazily. "Naruto. The Legendary Sannin Jirya, he summons frogs the way you do, right?"

Naruto paused mid-pull on Hermiones sleeve. "Neh? Perverted Hermit you mean? Sure, he taught me the technique in the first place, you know."

He heard a thud and the shinobi looked to see Ron laughing on the floor, clutching his stomach. "P-perverted Hermit! How do you come up with these names!" He gasped, struggling back onto his seat. Everyone ignored him.

"Does he have a favourite summon, one that he'd use most often?" Shikimaru asked. Naruto scratched his head and squinted his eyes.

"Now that you mention it…he definitely does." He crossed his arms and said more quietly, "He uses this one frog to watch young ladies in the hot baths, y'know. And since he's a super pervert, he uses it often for sure."

There was another thud and the shinobi were surprised to see Harry on the floor. He quickly recuperated himself and sat back down, blushing with his eyes focused on his work. _Perverted Hermit? W-watching naked women on a frogs! What sort of world do these kids come from? No wonder they're so weird! N-naked w-women…naked…_The scene from that morning flashed before Harry's eyes and he glanced to see Naruto squinting at him curiously. "Fell off my chair." He said harshly, and went back to charms homework.

The shinobi shrugged and returned to the conversation.

"Listen, Naruto. We'd been gone on our mission for five days back in our world, and were due back in Konoha the day before we were summoned to this world. That means we are now three days late from our mission, and we haven't given any message to the village to say what has happened. Since we need to complete the new mission we have here, we won't be returning to Konoha for a while. We'll need to contact the Fifth somehow, and I've been thinking about how we could go about that for a while now." He paused. "If you can summon frogs into this world, and Jiriya-sama can summon the same frogs, then as long as the frog summons can carry messages between one another (in whatever world they come from) then we'll have a way of communication between this world and our own."

"Huh. Trust Shikimaru to come up with something like that out of nowhere." Kiba said, smiling. "I'd been thinking about the problem myself, but I hadn't come up with anything as reliable as that."

"I don't fully understand how it works," Naruto said. "but if summoning a frog means we get to let Baa-chan know we're not all dead or worse then that's good enough for me." He straightened up without hesitation and bit his thumb. "Yosh! Finally, something to do!" He grinned, and began to make the hand seals…

_Ack! I can't move! _He realised abruptly, and looked up with great difficulty to see his shadow connected with Shikimaru's.

"Baka! Do you want a repeat of last night? Don't do such hasty things in these situations." He let go of the technique and Naruto fell back from the sudden lack of restrain on his body. "Tck. How troublesome. We need a more private place for Naruto to summon our messenger. Hermione, do you know a place? The sooner we do this the better."

Hermione blushed suspiciously when she realised that Shikimaru was asking her something. The shinobi stood up to leave as she opened her mouth.

"Oh, well, I guess…there is one place that would work…that is, well..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5-10 minutes later**

"Neh. Why are we in the girl's bathroom?" Naruto asked vacantly.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Kiba said, his voice echoing round the pale empty space. It was getting dark outside, but the candles weren't lit yet, giving the toilets a creepy feel to it. Hermione lead them to the back of the room and sat down, looking totally at home in the place.

"Don't worry about it, nobody comes in here." She said.

"Ano…why not?" Hinata asked, settling herself down beside Hermione and Kiba who were already seated cross-legged on the cold, hard bathroom floor. Shikimaru stood beside them against the tiled walls, with Ron and Harry standing a little way from him.

Hermione shrugged at Hinatas enquiry. "Well, that would be thanks to Moaning Myrtle." She said simply, "You can do what you need to do now, by the way." She added to Naruto. He nodded and prepared to make the hand signs.

Kiba smirked. "Huh. You sure have weird names in this world. What's a Moaning Myrt-ACK!"

"I'm Moaning Myrtle!" An angry voice said.

"AAAAAAAAIYYYEEE!" Naruto yelled, jumping into the air and falling hard on his bum as the second transparent figure of a ghost today suddenly appeared behind him. This time it was a girl with a sad face and glasses wearing a school uniform. "What's with all these stupid ghosts!" he cried loudly, jumping to his feet. Then he noticed the girl's distorted facial expression and took a step back, sweat dropping. She looked like she was going to cry. Uh-oh. He shook his head and waved his arm apologetically to ward of an inevitable outburst, "Er…that is…erm…" He flinched.

"'That is…' what? Go on! Say it! Don't you think I know what everyone's been saying about me behind my back? Stupid Myrtle. Fat, ugly Myrtle. Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!" She wailed tragically, passing through everybody's bodies with each insult she gave herself. "And you didn't have to s-scream like that, either! Stupid BOY!"

There was a faint blur of grey and she was gone, although her wailing and banging could be heard from one of the cubicles for a few moments later.

"…"

"This school is crazy." Kiba said dismissively. All the shinobi nodded.

Naruto was already biting his thumb and making the hand seals when everyone's attention was brought to him again. He said words in a language Harry didn't recognise and slammed his palm against the floor like before, which was followed by a familiar soft 'POOF' and a puff of smoke.

This time a small, plump peachy coloured frog with strange patterns on it's body sat where Naruto's palm had been. It started to speak with a whiny voice to Naruto, and Naruto answered it in the language Harry still couldn't understand. He looked to Ron for reassurance, and saw that he too was totally bewildered at what was being said.

"_Brooo! If you have a snack this time, and I'll play with you for sure!" _

"_Ack? Why would I want to play with a frog? You're always demanding food! I need you to give this message to the Perverted Hermits giant frog he uses to spy on women with…" _

"_Sure thing, bro! Do you think I could have a snack too, though?"_

"_No way! I don't have any snacks. Be sure to tell the Pervert Frog everything I tell you now, okay? And tell him to give that message to Pervert Hermit."_

"_Nani! You mean Jiraya? That's a lot to remember though, bro! Maybe if I had a snack, I wouldn't forget the request so easily…"_

"_You know what! I hate you stupid frogs!"_

"_How cruel, oni-chaaaan!"_

"Naruto, just tell him to tell Jiraya-sama that we were summoned to a wizarding school through the crystal by a boy called Harry Potter. Let her know we don't know how long we'll be gone for, and request her permission to learn their wizarding techniques. Also, ask her to reply via these methods, as we can't think of any other plausible means of communication."

Naruto nodded importantly and relayed the message to the dumb-looking frog. After a series of loud ranting from both an annoyed Naruto and a hungry frog, the peachy amphibian eventually bobbed a tongue out and blew a raspberry before it disappeared with another soft 'poof'.

"Well that was amusing." Kiba said, as they stood up to leave.

"Frogs give you a hard time, don't they?" Hermione said, observing. Naruto grumbled in response.

The corridors were empty and the candles were now lit magically to keep the creeping darkness from outside at bay. The rain continued to drum outside as the witches/wizards/shinobi made their way back to the common room.

"Every now and again from now on, Naruto, I think it best if you go there to summon the same frog to rely any message Tsunade-sama may give us." Shikimaru said, followed by a long stretch.

"Tck! Why do I have to do it!" He demanded.

Kiba snorted, "Why do you think, baka? Think about it."

"Ano, Naruto-kun, you're the only one who can summon anything…so-"

"But it's a girls bathroom!" He protested, blushing a little. "A guy can't go in a girls bathroom alone like that! I'm not a pervert."

Hermione sighed. "I told you before, Naruto, no one goes into that bathroom because of Moaning Myrtle."

"Moaning- you mean that creepy ghost girl? Why the heck would I want to see her again!" He said loudly, strengthening his resolve not to go back.

"If I didn't now any better I'd think you were afraid." A sneering voice drawled. Everyone spun round to see a boy, about Harry's age, with blonde hair and pale, pointed features standing with his arms folded. "Of ghosts, that is." He added, smirking.

His posture reminded Shikimaru of a certain sand ninja whose posture spoke of profound confidence that he had an absolute defence. He noticed then that this boy had a large boy on either side of him and four other mean looking people behind him, two of which were girls.

He also noticed how Harry and his friends had tensed considerably when they saw the pale blonde.

_Tck. I hope things aren't going to become troublesome. _He thought.

"Oi, oi! Who're you calling afraid?" He demanded loudly, fists clenched. "There's no way I'd be afraid of something as stupid as that!" Then he stopped and straightened up, eyes squinting questioningly. "Neh. Aren't you the boy from this morning?"

Draco smirked, ignoring him and turning to face Hinata. "Huh. Tell me, Hyuuga, is he always this stupid? Or could he be making a special effort today?"

"Get lost, Malfoy. If we wanted to hear from an arsehole, I would have farted." Ron retorted, as Naruto took a step towards Malfoy with his fists clenched. Malfoy scowled as Harry and the others tried to suppress what would have otherwise been uncontrollable laughter at Ron's banter.

"Funny, Weasley. Come up with that yourself did you?" he said fiercely. He returned his attention to Hinata, his expression calm, his arrogance shining through. "As you can see for yourself, if you stay with this…riff-raff, the chances are you will become one. I've come to offer you the hand of friendship for your skills in this wand less magic I've heard so much about. You should consider yourself privileged to have gained my interest among your…" he glanced at the other-worldly look of the other shinobi with a look of utmost displeasure, "…other companions." He finished. "You don't need to suffer the stupidity of that boy any longer." He added, gesturing lazily towards Naruto.

Shikimaru frowned at this. This boy was blatantly provoking Naruto, ignoring the rest of them and knew Hinata enough to want her to 'join' him. Obviously the three had met, and Naruto must have made quite the impression…

By now, of course, Naruto was visibly shaking with frustration. Malfoy noticed this and smirked all the more.

"I wouldn't be so quick as to dismiss our abilities so easily," growled Kiba from the side. He grinned, revealing abnormally sharp canines. "You could get hurt."

"Is that a threat?" sneered Malfoy, although his voice was laced with nervousness. Then he gained control of himself once more. "I am yet to learn your name, although it really doesn't interest me. Your nature is no doubt as repulsive as your smell." He muttered, none-to-quietly. At this, Akamaru made an appearance beneath Kiba's hood and growled dangerously. Malfoy backed away, glowering. His head snapped towards Hinata.

"This is your last chance, Hyuuga." He said. "Someone with your gifts doesn't belong with the likes of them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba said suddenly, and Shikimaru had noticed it too. Malfoy faltered, as though he'd let something slip.

"I'm sorry, M-Malfoy-kun…but please, don't underestimate my friends!" Hinata said confidently, backing away.

And that was all the shinobi needed as a go ahead to teach the blonde wizard a lesson he wouldn't forget.

Malfoy was quick to pull out his wand before anyone else could do anything, though. Harry, Hermione and Ron pulled out theirs, too.

"_Bavarvis Totalis!" _Malfoy hissed, pointing his wand at the shinobi.

"_Protego!" _Called Hermione, moving infront of them with her wand in hand. The bright blue light from Malfoy's wand dispersed as it hit her spell, harmless. The girl behind Malfoy pointed her wand at Hermione.

"_Stupify!" _She called. Hermione dodged it easily. Harry saw a boy beside Malfoy about to cast a spell on Hermione as Malfoy raised his wand to cast one on him.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Hermione called, pointing at the girl who'd just tried to hit her.

"_Rictusempra!" _Harry called to the boy about to hit Hermione.

"Galviato Sempa!" Ron yelled, pointing at Malfoy who was aiming for Harry.

Two of the tree spells were deflected or dodged, whilst one found it's mark on one of the girls, who immediately went stiff and fell to the floor.

The Slytherins hissed and threw more hexes and curses against Harry, Ron and Hermione who stood infront of the bewildered shinobi, standing there dumbly.

Multi-coloured lights flashed between the two sides, neither gaining the advantage. After about 30 seconds Naruto got impatient and grabbed his own wand, deciding to try it out.

"Naruto, you don't even know how to use that thing!" Kiba pointed out, dodging a weird orange light that was shot directly at his head. "This looks dangerous…we should probably hide." He added, smiling, and not making a move to do so.

"No, we could learn something about the way they duel here." Shikamaru said, leaning against the wall lazily with his hands in his pockets. "If things start to look bad, help them out-"

Suddenly a burst of red light shot past Ron who had dodged it and hit Hinata. Kiba caught her as she fell.

"Shit! Hinata, are you alright?" He said, putting her down gently. Shikimaru straightened up at the hit Hinata took and Naruto balled his fists.

"To hell with that idea, Shikimaru!" He called, and turned to point the wand at Malfoy accusingly. Malfoy was already sneering and pointing his wand at Naruto. "What the heck did they just do to her!" he demanded. "_Kusottare!"_

Before anyone could even blink, let alone wonder what had happened, a great burst of gold light erupted from Naruto's wand and zoomed to meet Draco full on in the face, knocking him off his feet. The spell aimed at Naruto from Draco had been deflected easily, although it wasn't a deflection spell.

"…"

"Er…Naruto? What did you just do?" Hermione said, looking at a motionless Draco, still lying on the floor.

"Maybe he killed him." Ron said, hesitantly.

"No. He's moving again." Harry said, disappointed, holding his wand at the ready.

Malfoy sat up looking a little dazed. He looked at Naruto questioningly, and then randomly touched his head. "What the-"

A girl beside Malfoy gasped. "Oh my god, Draco! Your hair! What has he done to your hair?"

The shinobi/Griffindors looked at each other in unison. "His hair?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Draco cried, jumping to his feet. Now everyone could see that his hair was falling out at a rapid pace, and being replaced by…

"Ew, what's that smell?" Hermione said, pinching her nose.

Draco paled as he looked at the brown substance sprouting from his head in replace of hair. "Oh shit…" Malfoy wailed, and felt his bald head becoming mushy and warm…"What the hell is this!"

"Well you said it." Harry said, looking at it and beaming, as Ron started to laugh. "It's shit."

"That has got to be the most disgusting and most satisfying spell I have ever seen." Ron said, gasping for breath. Hermione just stood there pinching her nose against the smell as Malfoy ran off, tripping over himself in his hurry to get away, down the corridor towards the Hospital Wing.

"I'll get you for this, you stupid…" And his voice faded as he ran until he couldn't be heard. Ron and Harry were continuing to laugh, going as far as to collapse onto the floor painfully.

"Now that's what you call a shit-head!" Ron said, standing up with tears in his eyes. "Genius. Pure genius. Hey, is it permanent?" He said hopefully, but turned to see that everyone had disappeared to make sure Hinata was okay.

Hermonie pointed her wand at her chest and muttered a spell. "She was only hit by a stunning charm. Nothing serious." She said, as Hinata's eye flickered open. "See?"

Naruto bent down. "Hey, are you alright, Hinata?" He said. She sat up quickly to lean on her arms, blushing.

"H-hei! Gomen…I should have dodged-"

"I'm glad!" Said Naruto loudly, beaming down at her, "I'm glad your feeling okay, Hinata! I thought you were hurt for sure! And I actually made a new technique, too!" He said excitingly, holding out his hand for her.

"N-new technique?" She said, taking his hand and blushing deeply. They began to make their slow way down the corridor, now nearing the Griffindor common room.

"He means he cast a spell with that new wand of his." Kiba offered, "I can't believe that actually worked, though!" he said, turning to Naruto.

"It looked like a really powerful spell! I mean, it deflected Malfoy's curse completely, didn't it? I thought you'd never used wands before!" Hermione said, almost jealously.

"We haven't!" Naruto grinned, pocketing his wand.

"Well, how come you knew what words to use?" Ron said, "What did they mean?"

"Heh…I think you could guess." Naruto said, embarrassed. He started to rub the back of his head with the one hand as he walked. Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"_Kusottare", _Kiba said in answer to Ron's question, "is our word for 'Shit-head' or 'Bastard'. I don't think Naruto expected the wand to work for him like that at all, right?" He laughed. Naruto smiled nervously and nodded.

Ron, Harry and Hermione gaped at him.

"That's it. I'm definitely going to teach you some simple spells tomorrow and find out more about the magic you use." Hermione said defiantly. "I'm curious to see as to how you could say a word in your own language and it works perfectly as a spell with that much power behind it, even though it's your first time with a wand! You obviously don't know how to control it at all. _Mimbulus mimbletonia."_

They climbed threw the portrait of the pink lady. The common room was almost empty. It was getting late.

"So that means we'll be learning some techniques tomorrow?" Naruto said, happily.

"Yes, before lessons begin on Monday. Ron and Harry still have homework to do, though, and Ron especially has Quidditch practice…so it'll be just you guys with me as your tutor! For at least the morning…" She beamed. "Come on then, Hinata. We'd better get some rest so that we don't sleep the day away tomorrow." She turned to face he boys slumped in various places around the roaring Griffindor fireplace. "Well, Good night!" She beamed, and disappeared up to the Girls dormitory.

Hinata followed her, turning to say a quiet "Good-night" before also going to bed. Shikimaru sat in quiet thought for a while as Ron talked to Naruto about how much of a 'Git' Malfoy was, and how big of a favour he'd done for everyone with that spell of his.

Eventually Shikimaru retired to bed with a yawn, followed by Kiba, Harry, Ron and then Naruto. He noticed that he'd left the fox-kit on the windowsill while he'd been gone, and although he had no great love for animals he didn't despise them either. He felt bad for leaving the fox there all night, even though it was just sleeping, and carried it up to sleep at the bottom of his bed in the dormitory.

_Yosh! Tomorrow, _he thought, _I'm gonna learn to be a shinobi-wizard! _

And with this thought, he soon fell into an exhausted sleep, as did all the shinobi. It had been a long, eventful day indeed, after all.

And tomorrow wouldn't be much better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: Huh. A little disappointed in that one, I didn't think it was very 'me'…but I tried, so please feed me reviews, opinions, what you want to see in the next chapter and so on! I would like to thank a number of certain reviewer's who are so beautiful that they tell me what they think ALL THE TIME! And I've probably used a load of your idea's so I thank you for that too! There's too many to name, so I'll do that another time. It's about 3 in the morning now and I'm absolutely spent, so that story is bound to have mistakes and stuff. I'll correct them all another time, and thank-you all again for reading this story and for reviewing it and stuff! I'm so happy:o)**

**p.s Haha! Malfoy SO got owned. :D**

**Next Chapter: "Explosive! Chakra and Magic Don't Mix!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	7. Explosive! Chakra and Magic!

**Just gotta say my deepest apologises for taking so long to post this! I honestly in my hearts of hearts forgot about this story because I've been so busy with school, family, friends…life etc. ( I promise I'll try not to do it again, but anyways…sorry! And THANK-YOUUU! For all the reviews I got and helps for this chapter, which, I might had, I had a lot of trouble with P and before you all kill me once you've read this chapter, please know that half the stuff Harry Potter or Naruto say is abosulte rubbish, I made it up myself to fit in with ma story simply because I'm too lazy to research on whether its true or not. So what goes on in this chapter may or may not be possible in the Harry Potter world, but ahhh well. Who cares? It's fanfiction after all :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Explosion! Chakra and Magic Don't Mix!**

After a series of drifting in and out of consciousness and a good twenty minutes of just lying there, Harry heaved his heavy limps out of bed to the sound of talking and laughing coming from downstairs. Everyone had already left the room, although he saw Ron groaning and covering his head with a pillow in the corner. Well, at least he wasn't the last one up.

Cursing his brain for being so god damn slow on a Sunday morning, he fumbled into his casual clothes and made his way downstairs. The sudden light from the common room blinded him for a moment, but then he saw Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lee and two other Griffindor boys gathered around Naruto, who was placing a wand on the table carefully. He also noticed a bored looking Kiba sitting on a table with his dog on his lap, watching what was going on.

"What's he doing at this time in the morning?!" Harry yawned, joining the crowd.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno, but they've been at it all night…"

"Really? Who's been at it all night? Doing what?"

Seamus grinned. "Well-"

Naruto turned round and looked a little surprised to see the little crowd he'd gathered. Then he smiled cheerfully. "Oh! Hey guys! Erm, would you mind acting natural for a minute?" He said, "I really think I've got them this time!"

"Got who?" Harry asked for the second time as Naruto turned away from them again. He then made a strange signal with his hands and said something in his own language. The familiar sound of a 'puff' sounded and Harry automatically braced himself for something he probably shouldn't be seeing as a self-respecting Griffindor…

…only to see a George appear from the smoke. A fully dressed George, Harry was somewhat relieved to see. But now he was confused.

"What the-"

Naruto, now transformed to George, turned round to face them with another bright grin, giving the freckled face of George Weasley a rather sinister look. Harry couldn't quite comprehend what he was seeing…was this George or was this Naruto? He didn't even need to use any poly juice potion!

"Okay guys, go act natural!" he said, and then ran to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitory. Everyone snapped from their stupor at his request and set about doing random things, wanting to see where this was heading. Harry paused for a moment, then sat himself down in a chair beside Kiba, trying to look natural.

"Hey, Fred! I found your wand!" Naruto hollered in George's voice. There was the sound of footsteps descending the stairs and Fred appeared, a little out of breath.

"Great job, George! I bet he made a mistake this time…" He picked up the wand lying on the table and grinned. "He's good, but he better think again if he thinks he's gonna get the better of us, right George? Now all we have to do is find out where that Naruto character would be hid-"

"Hey Fred, I think I found your wand!" Another George called, holding a wand in his hand and appearing at the bottom of the stairway, also a little out of breath. Fred turned round to see two George's looking at him with similar expressions on their faces.

There was a moment to take in the scene of three red heads looking between each other.

POOF!

The first George disappeared.

Fred shouted and fell over, and the second George frowned, confused. "What the-"

POOF!

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The wand Fred had been holding suddenly burst into smoke, which cleared to reveal a hysterical Naruto, clutching his sides with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"YES! FINALLY! I WIN! I AM THE GREATEST! You-should-have-seen-the-look on your face!" he gasped in between loud laughter.

It took a moment for what had happened to sink in, then George grinned and Fred began to laugh as well, shaking his head. "I can't believe I fell for that…I was too careless."

"The-look-on-your-face!" Naruto continued to laugh, holding his sides. Despite the fact that no one could fully comprehend what had occurred, the Griffindors also began to laugh, mostly at what the look on Fred's face had been than anything else.

"What the hell just happened, exactly?" Harry asked nervously to Kiba, who was grinning at the joke too.

"That guy may be an idiot, but when it comes to pranks he knows his stuff. I don't know what those three have been up to," he nodded towards the Weasleys and Naruto, "but basically what happened there was that Naruto made a clone of himself that turned into George, while he himself henged into a wand. That way he could dispel the Weasley clone whenever he wanted to and become himself again when he thought the moment was right." Harry gave Kiba a stunned look that made Kiba laugh. "Like I said, Naruto knows his stuff in terms of pranks."

"That was so awesome!" Dean grinned. "You looked just like George!"

"I can't believe you just turned yourself into a wand! _A wand?!_"

"You have to show me how to do that! It was so cool…"

Fred crossed his arms, smiling. "We could say that was cheating though. We didn't know you could transform like that!"

"You win this round, little man…" Said George; helping Naruto to his feet once he'd done laughing. "But the great prank war has only just begun!"

* * *

Hermione could sense there was something wrong with Harry the moment they sat down together with Hinata in the Great Hall, waiting for all the other shinobi to arrive. She knew he probably had a lot on his mind, and it being 9 o'clock on a Sunday morning wouldn't be helping whatever mood he was in.

"Did you sleep well, Hinata?" Hermione asked, trying to stoke up a conversation out of the two mutes sitting opposite her and beside her. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Hei, it was very comfortable. I wonder where the others have got to…" She said quietly, and glanced up the table. Hermione saw her blush and look down at her food again, so she looked up the table also to see Naruto sitting further along amongst other Griffindor's. Hermione then wondered how she'd missed his bright orange clothes and yellow hair in the first place…

"I guess he's become quite popular with the Griffindors." She stated, as Neville, Ron and three other Griffindor's laughed nervously at something the Weasley twins were saying about a grinning Naruto. "I mean, considering he's only been here for two days…"

Harry looked up then, and saw the ninja eating his breakfast as though it would be his last. Naruto didn't seem to notice the crowd he had around him, and Harry wondered if he was so used to this much attention that he could ignore it so easily. He frowned.

"It's probably just because he can do things no one else can without a wand." Harry said in answer to Hermione's statement, prodding his bacon and eggs with a fork. "I mean, who wouldn't want to be friends with a guy who could transform into a naked chick without a second thought? If it wasn't for that, he's nothing special-" He stopped, realising what he had been saying.

Hermione looked surprised, but her expression quickly melded into worry, as it always did. "Erm, Harry? Are you feeling alright? You don't seem quite yourself this morning…"

"I'm fine!" He snapped, and regretted it straight away. What on earth was wrong with him?! He'd been feeling this way all morning, ever since after the joke Naruto had played on the Weasley twins, in fact…

"Hey guys! Can we go train now? I've finished eating." Naruto said suddenly, plonking himself down beside Hinata happily, making the pale dark haired girl blush furiously. Naruto looked around for a minute. "Hey, where's everybody else?"

"We don't know Naruto, so we're going to wait for them before we go outside to learn some spells," Hermione paused, "Why do you keep calling it training?"

"But we've been waiting for ages!" Naruto continued, ignoring Hermione's query. "They're worse than Kakeshi-sensei!"

"Erm, Naruto-kun? Isn't your kitsune going to join us?" Hinata asked hesitantly. Naruto scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"I dunno, Hinata…all it does is sleep. It might get in the way of the training, y'know…but if you want to pet it I guess I could go fetch it. I felt kinda bad leaving it alone like that anyways…be right back!"

And Hinata suddenly regretted asking about the fox, for now he was running off to fetch it on her account alone! "N-Naruto-kun! Please don't…for me…" Her voice faded as he disappeared from the hall.

"Huh, I guess you guys have a hard time trying to explain things to that guy don't you?" Ron said out of nowhere, sitting himself beside Harry. "He doesn't seem to listen to reason at all, he goes with his gut. He's a good guy though…hey Harry, you okay? You look kinda pale."

"I'm going for a walk…" Harry said, standing up, only to be interrupted by a shout.

"Yo. Sorry to keep you waiting. Me and Akamaru have been exploring the school." Kiba said, walking up to them.

Hermione looked surprised. "On your own? Didn't you get lost at all, Kiba?"

"Well, I wasn't alone…" He said, shrugging, and Harry saw Kiba nod behind him towards Cho Chang, who was standing there with her friend Marietta as the pink-haired Sakura said something to her. Harry saw Cho blush and smile and shake her head, then glance in Kiba's direction before hurrying over to the Ravenclaw table.

For some reason, the sight of her didn't improve Harry's mood.

After a few minutes Shino arrived, followed by a yawning Shikimaru who claimed to have been up long before anyone else but had decided to sit outside for a while. After another couple of minutes Naruto arrived with a cage in his hand, having been lead the way to the Great Hall by a certain poltergeist who had disappeared with a rather lascivious grin stretched over his face as soon as Naruto had turned around to say 'thanks'.

The lake was like the surface of a crystal, glistening and glinting in the white light coming from the cold February sun. The air was cold too, so there weren't many students out by the lake where the shinobi plus three had decided to settle. "Good thing too, really…"Hermione pointed out. "This way we won't have to worry about hitting anyone with stray spells…"

"But it's freezing out here!" Sakura moaned, being the only one wearing nothing but her usual tight black shorts, pale bandages and short pink dress. The problem was solved when Ron gave her his coat, since he was used to English weather and the cold, much to the disapproving looks he got from Hermione at the gesture.

Once Ron and Harry had found an uncomfortable seat on a stone bench with a statue of a house elf sitting in the middle of it (between where Ron and Harry were sitting) and with Naruto's golden she-fox in a cage placed in it's lap, Hermione rolled up her sleeves and turned to face the shinobi, all of which were standing and waiting.

"Right! Firstly, has everyone got his or her wands? Great. Naruto, you hold it the other way round…that's it. Okay then! We'll start with the useful basics! It's moderately difficult for beginners, but I think you can handle it…" Hermione beamed, having often considered the prospect of becoming a teacher at Hogwarts among other jobs.

She lifted her wand and pointed it towards Ron's foot. "_Accio shoe!" _She said sharply, which was followed by Ron's shoe zooming through the air and into Hermione's hand.

"Oi! That's my shoe!" Ron said indignantly, having been tugged off his seat by the pull of the spell.

"That's the summoning technique," Hermione continued, ignoring Ron's protest, "which is basically a sharp cutting motion of the wand with the word '_accio'_ followed by whatever you want to summon."

"_Accio_, huh?" Kiba said, examining his wand. He looked over the edge of the lake. Might as well give it a go. "_Accio pebble!"_

…Nothing happened. Kiba frowned. "Is there some sort of trick to this?" He said, as Naruto rolled up his sleeves to have a go.

"The trick is to say the word confidently and clearly, as though you want it to happen, and getting the motion of the wand is important too." She smiled. "Ron can tell you all about that rule, concerning a particular incident with a troll in our first year-"

"_ACCIO STATUE!" _Naruto said, rather loudly. The statue failed to move at all, much to Narutos frustration.

"Naruto, that statue is way to heavy to summon first go!" Ron suggested, laughing at the disappointed look Naruto was wearing at his first failed attempt. "Why not try something simple, like a twig?"

The shinobi then broke out in a series of 'Accio', while Ron and Harry mused at their failed attempts, which, to their surprise and disappointment, were very few in some cases. The first to complete the spell after only two tries, much the amazement of the spell-caster and the audience, was none other than a blushing Hinata, who now stood rather awkwardly with a smooth wet pebble the size of a fist in her hand.

"That's brilliant, Hinata! You're the first to complete the spell! You have amazing skill with your wand!" Hermione beamed, somewhat proud of her achievement.

"A-arigato." Hinata smiled nervously, though the moment was interrupted by a familiar loud voice in the background shouting '_Accio pebble_!', followed by a curse in Japanese.

Sakura pointed her wand towards the lake for her third try, "_accio pebble!"._ The spell worked for her too, this time, to her utmost delight. Hermione congratulated her, then proceeded to over look the other shinobi's progress.

Shino and Shikimaru got their spells right at virtually the same time, both of them giving no real reaction to their success. Shikimaru bounced the pebble in his hand once, then yawned and threw it back into the lake.

Kiba threw a reasonable sized stick across the field, intending to summon it with the spell, but Akamaru automatically ran to fetch it. Kiba grinned and pointed his wand towards his furry partner instead. "_Accio Akamaru!" _he barked.

The little dog yelped and felt himself being pulled to his owner, and as Kiba caught him he barked indignantly at Kiba laughing at his success, holding the pup up in his arms. "Ha! We did it, Akamaru!" He grinned.

"Well done, everyone!" Hermione said, clapping a little at Kiba's success. "You must all be great wizards…I mean, shin-o-bee, to have completed the spell so quickly! But, erm, I guess we just have to wait for Naruto-"

"_Accio STICK!" _Naruto yelled, to which nothing followed. He slumped onto the floor for a moment, then jumped back up again as though he'd been shot. "I WON'T give up!" He said dismissively, and pointed his wand at the lake again.

"_ACCIO-"_

"Naruto, you're not trying to hold on to your chakra when the wand pulls it out of you are you?" Sakura said suddenly, realising what might be happening.

Naruto blinked. "Wha-? Holding onto my chakra?"

"Because if you are, you're being an idiot. The wand brings out your chakra, which is what this world calls 'magic', and uses it to control the spell."

"Oh! Is that so?" Naruto said, as realisation dawned on his face. "Souka. Thanks, Sakura-chan! I'm gonna do it for sure this time!"

Naruto rolled up his sleeves and pointed his wand at the lake. Everyone paused what he or she were doing to see if it worked for him this time, since he was the last to complete the spell.

He raised his wand…

"_Accio pebble!" _

WHizzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ...

CRACK!

"WWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto swivelled to look behind him, having had his summon whiz past him faster than something he could have caught with bare flesh. The shinobi looked too.

"Ron! Harry! Are you guys okay?!" Hermione said anxiously, running over to help them both off the grassy floor. They stood up to face where they'd just been sitting, and what had very nearly hit them with the power of a speeding bullet behind it.

"…T-that…is a pebble?" Ron said hoarsely, as they all faced a headless stone house-elf. The cold stone wall of the castle behind it had a massive chunk of the wall missing, replaced by a smooth, damp 'pebble' about double the size of Akamaru. It was still smoking from the force that the pebble had hit it.

Kiba whistled, then laughed. "Bloody hell, Naruto!"

"That's the most powerful summon I've ever seen! That could've killed us!" Ron laughed also, going over to find the poor house-elfs head.

"I can't believe it, it's actually smoking from the heat of the impact!" Hermione said, also walking over to where the missile still sat lodged into the castle wall. "It's a god job Hogwarts is so stable!"

"How did he DO that?!" Harry said, as Hermione took the house-elf head from Ron and fixed it with a spell.

"Tck. How troublesome. You have no control over the force of your chakra with that wand, do you?" Skikmaru said, causing Naruto to automatically switch to the defensive.

"It just yanks the chakra right out of you!" He yelled, "One minute its there, the next its gone! It's not _my_ fault it's out of control! Stupid wand…" His argument faded into mutterings to himself.

At first Hermione was at a loss to do. They could all do the spell alright, even if Naruto _was _a little, erm…over enthusiastic. So, she decided to move onto another spell.

"Okay, guys!" She said, as though Ron and Harry hadn't just experienced a near death-by-pebble trauma and that, in fact, everything was perfectly normal. "Erm, okay, this spell is one of the first spells we learnt here at Hogwarts, and it proved to be quite useful!" Hermione pointed her wand at the lake again and summoned a pebble, then pointed her wand at it in her palm. "_Wingardiam laviosa_!" (sp?)

* * *

And so the cold February morning was spent with Hermione training the shinobi to be shinobi-wizards with basic skills. Everyone continued to get better with the control of his or her wands, although Naruto still had a knack for letting the odd spell become too powerful to control first time round. Harry and Ron alternated between snoozing, just sitting there and disappearing to do odd jobs before returning to see how things were getting on.

"Mich mon are mu mryin' mu meach mow, men?" Ron asked Hermione at one point, having just stuffed a whole banana into his mouth. Hermione winced and smacked him on the back… hard.

"Eat or speak, Ron! Don't do both! It's disgusting." She said dismissively, ignoring the hacking coughs replacing the sound of eating on Ron's part. "Right now they're taking a break, and soon they'll be attempting to learn the stunning spell," she said, in answer to Ron's question ('Which one are you trying to teach them now, then?'). "Problem is, they need someone to practise on…" then she folded her arms and waited for a response from Ron.

"Why are you so intend on killing me all of a sudden?!" He gasped, having finally chocked down the food he'd been eating. "Use Harry as target practise for once! I'd had enough of that stupid stunning spell during the practise for the Tri-wizard Tournament! It's dangerous stuff- come to think of it…" He glanced round to see all the shinobi taking a break, and was suddenly aware of something he should have wondered a while ago. "Hermione," He said slowly, "Why are you teaching them something like that for? Isn't that a little difficult for beginners? I mean, they've only just got used to their wands!"

"And yet they've mastered every spell I've put infront of them so far." Hermione snapped, and sat down on the grass with her legs crossed. Ron checked the ground for anything gross, then sat down next to her. They were now sitting a little away from the ninja's, and Harry, seeing that they were sitting together, walked over to join them. Hermione continued. "They learn fast, Ron, and have amazing control over the spells they do. Even Naruto has amazing skill with a wand, though the first time he masters certain spells have been a little, erm…explosive."

She glanced over to the sunny blonde now attacking Kiba with his newfound skills with a wand, only to be immobilised by his victim instead. Sakura sighed and continued to levitate a twig into doing un-twig like things, while Hinata watched her in fascination. Shino stood by the bench, expressionless as usual, and Shikimaru lay by the lake in his usual laid-back, looking-up-at-the-clouds position. Hermione smiled admiringly when she spotted him, "they'd have no trouble what-so-ever in catching up with everyone else in most subjects…" She finished.

Ron glared at whom Hermione was gazing at, and crossed his arms impatiently. "Huh. So your gonna be their private tutor from now on?" After getting no reply, another thought suddenly occurred to him, making him grin. "Y'know, Umbridge won't be too pleased with all this, will she?"

This caused Hermione to snap out of her daydream as the realisation hit her, too. "You're right! I forgot all about her!"

"What an over-sight!" Harry said, also smiling at the thought of rebelling. "Umbridge will throw a fit if she even knew there were new students at Hogwarts from who-knows-where. Let alone the fact that you've been teaching them their Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons the way you are, without her permission…right under her nose."

"Hmm. Well, that Umbridge women is absolutely horrid, so I can't say I feel remotely guilty about any of this. But that reminds me…our next trip to Hogsmeade is in two weeks, isn't it? For Valentines day?"

"I think so…" Harry said, blushing slightly as he remembered his promise with Cho, "but what's Umbridge got to do with Hogsmeade?"

Before Hermione could reply a flash of orange and yellow suddenly materialized infront of them, crouched down before them with a 'please-feed-me' puppy dog look plastered over his sun-kissed face. "Hermione-sensei!!! We learnt all the easy spells! You're going to show us some really cool ones now…right?"

"S-sensei?" Hermione blushed.

"It means 'teacher' in our language." Kiba said, also walking over to join them with Akamaru in his arms. He didn't sit down though. "What was the word for that stunning spell you were going to show us next, by the way? I just spotted someone I'd like to try it out on first."

Hermione looked surprised. "Oh! Well the word is _'stupefy'_ , but, erm…who is it you want to try it out on, Kiba?"

"Draco." Harry said.

Everyone turned to look where Harry had also spotted the blonde wizard just coming out of the castle, surrounded by the same group of Slytherins as before and, to the shinobi's amusement, wearing a bright green and white woolly hat which probably bore the Slytherin crest is silver. As he turned towards the lake, sneering at some crude joke one of his 'friends' had made, he seemed only then to notice the group of shinobi plus three, now standing, looking at him from the direction he was about to go.

They couldn't see it from where they stood, but Harry could imagine that his face went pale as he scowled and stumbled back, half-running back the way he'd come with the other Slytherins hurrying after him. He actually laughed at the sight.

"Awww, what a shame! I was actually looking forward to another wizards-fight with that guy…" Kiba said, grinning. "We need someone to practise our new skills on, after all…"

"Well, I'd rather you tried it out on Ron to start off with." Hermione said, also a little disappointed that Malfoy chose to run off than fight with any of them again.

"Why me? Why not Harry?!" Ron whined, trying to dispel the inevitable.

Hermione sighed. "Because if anything should go wrong, I might need Harry to help me. He's already mastered the spell from last year, after all."

She turned towards the shinobi and gathered them round. Once they were all sitting up and paying attention to her again, she started to give out the instructions for the spell and to how it should work (she stunned an un-prepared Ron as an example, then revived him with her wand to Ron's rants, "You could have warned me!!! You didn't even give me time to run off and grab some pillows!" To which Hermione replied bluntly, "The grass is soft enough and you should have been ready for the spell when it hit you. Stop whining and be a man!")

The spell was definitely the hardest to learn so far, and took the longest since they only had one person to practise on.

"D-do you think he'll be alright? I mean…stunning him over and over again, it can't be healthy…" Hinata asked hesitantly, before she attempted the spell. After Hermione had assured her he'd be fine, she'd only then pointed her wand to the cringing red-head. "Gomen, Ron-kun!" She'd cried, before hitting him with a rather feeble attempt at the spell, which only sent him a little dizzy rather than out-cold.

"Y'know, once they've mastered this, I reckon they'd be ready to attend DA meetings with us. Don't you agree, Harry?" Hermione said after a while, admiring the shinobi as they finally began to get the hang of the spell. (Shikimaru had mastered the stunning one first, this time followed by Kiba and Shino, which only left the girls plus Naruto…)

"Yeah. They would." Harry replied, distracted. It was Naruto's turn with the stunning spell against Ron, but Harry saw that there was something wrong. It turned out Hinata had been right to worry over Ron, after all. He was starting to sway.

Unfortunately, (or more accurately, for the purpose of this story, _for_tunately, Naruto didn't seem to notice Ron's discomfort. "Yosh! This time I'm gonna get it right for sure!" he said loudly, taking aim. "You ready, Ron?"

"Er…Naruto?" Harry said, feeling he should save his friend before the dangerous blonde ninja cast the spell. "I don't think he's-"

"_Stupefy!" _Naruto yelled.

And he couldn't have let the spell go at the worst (or best) time. The red light finally erupted from his wand, speeding towards Ron…

…and straight past Ron, too, as he fell in a daze back onto the floor...

…so that the red light shot straight at the cage containing an innocent baby fox, sleeping soundly.

"Kitsune!" Hinata cried, running over to the cage, with Sakura and Hermione close behind her (the girls all love the fox and would hate to see it hurt, after all…), which, to everyone's surprise, was still glowing red.

By the time Hinata lifted it up to make sure the fox was all right, the light had faded and disappeared.

And so had the fox.

* * *

**Sorry it's so rubbish! I'll try harder next time! But I really gotta go somewhere now and I wanted to post this off before I forgot! Hope it wasn't too disappointing, guys! And THANK-YOUUUU in advance for waiting so long! You guys ROCK:) x**

**Next Chapter: 'Beware! Presenting The Mysterious Fox-Kit!'**


	8. Introducing the Mysterious FoxKit!

**Authors Note: SORRY! Sorry sorry sorry sorry SORRY!!! I promise I didn't abandon the story on purpose, and contrary to popular belief…I AIN'T DEAD! (-) I apologise for making you all wait so long, but I swear I just forgot about it. Then I looked at my e-mails recently. And whoa..sorry again! Sorry:(**

**Here's a random little chapter about the fox-kit, who will be weaving her influences throughout the rest of the fanfiction to come. Also, because you're still reading this story it means you probably enjoy it somewhat, so at the bottom is a brief of what is to come in case I forget to write more again :oP which, deifinately won't happen again. Not to such an extent that people will forget about me, anways :D **

**thanks for the support! You're all wonderful people! ARIGATO!! **

**Advice and ideas would be muchly apprieciated! Thank-you!! Enjoy x. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Beware! Introducing the Mysterious Fox-Kit!**

"Oops…" Naruto said, lowering his wand. Hinata lifted the now empty cage with slightly trembling hands and Hermione bent over it for any signs of ash or bits-of-fox that might be left.

"'Oops'?! OOPS?! You just fried that poor little thing…BAKA!!!" Sakura yelled, punching him through the face and sending him spinning fantastically through the air.

He stood up, rubbing his head sorely. That was gonna hurt in the morning…but he probably deserved it if he really _had _fried the fox. Where the heck did it disappear to???

The shinobi all solemnly made their way to the cage, Harry helping Ron up from his daze on the floor as he approached it. The cage was, indeed, completely empty…with not a single thread of hair left…

"KKYYAAAA!!!! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!?!" Naruto yelled suddenly from behind them. Everyone quickly spun round to see Naruto standing with his arms outstretched, while a little bump (about the size of a football) started to move around madly underneath his orange jacket, around his back…down his trousers…

"AAHHHHHH! Get it off! Get it off!" He yelled again, starting to panic.

"Stop drop and roll, Naruto," Kiba shouted. "Stop. Drop. And roll!"

"Idiot, he's not on fire! He'll hurt whatever it is!" Hermione said.

Kiba grinned. "Your point being…"

Naruto undid his jacket hurriedly to find the bump under his black t-shirt too, but before he could pull his t-shirt off, the mound disappeared.

Everyone stood there, confused. Naruto checked his jacket to see if it was under there at all… "What the-"

"Oh Naruto, look! On your shoulder!"

Naruto looked and got a face full of soft bushy orangey-silver hair in the face. The fur then shifted so that he was face-to-face with a pair of large, bright hazel eyes behind the little nose of a small, baby fox.

It blinked and started sniffing his hair.

"AAAWWWWWW!!!!" Sakura, Hinata and Hermione squealed in unison. "SO CUTE!!!!"

"What a beautiful fox!!!" Hermione breathed, running over to take a closer look.

"Do you think it's a he or a she?" Hinata said softly, wondering if it was okay to stroke it.

It started to climb onto Naruto's head slowly and cautiously, as though sensing whether or not Naruto was a threat to it. It lowering itself onto his other shoulder and brushed it's soft tail against his cheek, making Naruto relax slightly. "Hey, Naruto! I think it likes you!" Sakura beamed, as it started to sniff Naruto's hair.

Then it turned round and bit him on the ear. Hard.

"Or…maybe not…" Sakura said, trying not to laugh at the fox's sudden change in character and Naruto's yell of pain.

The fox jumped from his shoulder, startled, and immediately appeared behind Hinata's legs.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Whoa…that fox is…"

The fox blurred from behind Hinata's legs and appeared onto Kiba's shoulder. "…really fast!" He finished, taking a step back with surprise. Akamaru barked from his spot by Kiba's feet, which caught the fox's attention. At first the fox just sort of started up at the other four-legged creature, then it… _barked._

"…"

"Er…you sure that thing is a fox, Naruto?" Harry asked, unsure.

It then jumped onto Kiba's shoulder and started chasing a poor, confused Akamaru around the field, barking happily for all it was worth, which wasn't very loud. It was more of a squeak, actually…

And it wasn't like any other fox the shinobi/wizards had ever seen. Its fur was a light orange colour flecked with silver and other subtle colours, apart from on its belly, chin, tip of tail and paws, where it was pure snow-white. The fur was so soft it was almost like _feathers, _including the fur of it's sleek tail,and the top of it's head had a little part where the fur grew a little longer than the rest, which made it look as though it had its own hairstyle. Its eyes were a large, bright hazel colour, which, due to the foxes overall subtle frame, made him look like the most adorable thing you could imagine. All in all, it was…beautiful!

"I thought that fox was toast! How come it woke up all of a sudden!?" Naruto exclaimed, watching it chase poor Akamaru into one side of a bush and out the other.

"I wonder if its sensitive to light at all…or maybe spells…" Hermione thought aloud, also watching the curious scene infront of her.

"I think its species confused…" Harry said flatly, as the fox stopped to lick his fur in the way of a cat before continuing to pursue the dog. He felt a weight on his shoulder shift and realised with a jolt that he was still supporting Ron, who still looked a little pale and confused. Sakura was pulling him off Harry's shoulder, though, so that he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Do you think he's going to be alright?" Harry said, and then noticed that Sakura seemed to know what she was doing. She nodded her head and studied his face a little.

"Yeah, I think I should be able to heal him. He's just a little muddled in the brain, or maybe just tired. Either way…" She placed her hands together and said something that made them glow an eerie green colour. Anyone interested watched as she placed her hands on Ron's head, concentrating hard.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! Just as expected from someone as clever as you! That's truly amazing, he'll be healed for sure!" Naruto grinned loudly; pleased to see how skilled Sakura was now, after only seeing her heal things a few times before.

Hermione, on the other hand, stood with her mouth open. "I-I can't believe it! You're actually healing him?! Without a wand!? Not even Madam Pomfrey can do that sort of treatment…" she looked up at Harry, who had had first hand experience with the school nurse more than her, "can she?"

Harry shrugged, but doubted it.

It didn't look like Ron was up to anymore stunning spells being thrown at him, and the shinobi had been practicing using their wands all morning, anyway. It was time to call it a day.

Harry was about to say so when he spotted Ginny walking towards them, broom in one hand and small leather case in the other. Her hair was tied back in a shiny red ponytail, and she was followed by a misty-eyed Luna, carrying her magazine in her mouth with her wand in its usual location behind her ear among short, yellow hair.

Hermione noticed where Harry was looking behind her and spotted them too. "Hey, Ginny! Hello, Luna. What brings you two here?" she called, as the two girls approached them. Then she noticed the broomstick and the case. "Oh, Quidditch practise, Ginny? On your own?"

"Oi, oi! Aren't those the sticks that can fly, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto said suddenly, eyeing the broomstick with awe. "What's a little girl like that doing with them? Isn't it a little dangerous for someone like that to-eck!"

"Baka! Can't you see I'm trying to work here!? You're too loud!" Sakura hissed angrily, one hand still on Ron's head while the other one remained in the air where it had just punched Naruto into the ground headfirst. She then sighed and took the other hand away. "There, you should be better in a minute." She added to Ron.

Ginny was surprised with the brute strength of the pink-haired girl towards the blonde, for she had never witnessed such a thing before. Luna peered at the pair of orange-clad legs twitching painfully in the air.

"You look rather silly like that, you know." She said matter-of-factly. "I think you should be more careful next time. Your friend is very strong..."

"We've just come to say hello to the new Hogwarts students properly," Ginny said, in answer to Hermiones first question, "since we haven't had a chance before now. I was also wondering whether Ron would like to practise Quidditch with me a little…"

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron blurted out, standing up and staggering a little. "Next time you want to abuse a perfectly healthy human target to the extent that he can't stand up straight, use your own bloody body for practise! It felt as though I'd been trampled on by a bunch of rampaging trolls for an hour! I saw rainbows!" He raved.

Kiba laughed. "Hm. Short temper, colourful language, and an inability to do the simplest of things…" He said, listing the symptoms. "Sorry little girl, but I don't think he's quite recovered enough to start flying through the air on a broomstick just yet." He grinned down at Ginny and Luna. "Though he's welcome to try…" He added sinisterly.

"This is Kiba, Ginny." Hermione said kindly, seeing how nervous Ginny was getting at the sight of a hooded sharp-toothed boy with red triangles painted on his eyes like some sort of tribal warrior. "The one standing over by the statue is Shino, the one lying by the bench and supposedly a sleep is Shikimaru…"She turned around and saw Hinata standing beside Naruto, trying to help him up from the dirt. "The girl over there is Hinata, the girl who just healed Ron is Sakura, and the guy you just saw her punch through the ground is…"

"Naruto?" Ginny finished for her, smiling. "I guessed it would be him. Fred and George have been looking for him. I advise you to avoid them for today, by the way!" She added to Naruto, who was sitting a little away and rubbing his head sorely. She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all! I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, and this is my friend from Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood…"

"Hey, can you really fly on that thing? It doesn't seem very likely…"Naruto said, surprising Ginny with his sudden recovery and appearance by her side. He started to examine the tail brush when the fox, not liking the lack of attention on its behalf, jumped onto it.

"Aww! What a beautiful fox!" Ginny squealed, holding the broom with one hand and offering her other for the fox to sniff and consider. "What's its name?"

"It doesn't have one yet…it's just a stupid fox. Hey, could you show us how you fly on that? Neh? Neh? That would be so cool!" Naruto pestered, paying no attention to the furry beauty gracefully jumping from the broom handle onto his head.

"Er…sure…" Ginny said, still slightly awed by the fox on his head. "Could you stand back a little then, please?"

Luna continued to stare at the fox where it sat (making Naruto feel increasingly uncomfortable) as Ginny kicked off into the air on her broomstick. As she did this Hermione tried to explain the basics of flying for the benefit of Naruto, who was practically vibrating with anticipation for his turn on the flying broomstick.

"Oh wow! So, SO cool! And best of all…it's just a stick!" Naruto laughed, fists clenched with excitement.

"What's so great about it being 'just a stick'?" Hermione asked.

Naruto turned to face her somewhat sinisterly, startling her and making her back off slightly. "Because no one would _suspect_ the _stick_…" he said, and chuckled creepily to himself. Sakura just signed.

"Hey, could you release the Snitch Luna? I could at least practise trying to catch it or something…"

"Snitch?" Hinata questioned, as Luna slowly bent down and opened the leather case that Ginny had been holding before with a _click_. Inside were four different-sized balls.

Luna reached into the case and held out the smallest ball. It was bright gold and had little fluttering wings that unfolded themselves and hovered delicately above Lunas out stretched hand as she opened it. "_This _is the Snitch. It's the Seekers job in a game of Quidditch to catch it before the other teams Seeker does, which ends the game with an extra 150 points for the team."

"Catch that thing? But it's tiny!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And incredibly fast too." Luna nodded, and as if in response to Lunas statement the shimmering ball shimmered out of sight in a blur of gold.

Sakura, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata stared blankly at the spot where the Snitch had just been a moment before. Then they looked up at Ginny still hovering on her broomstick, looking around, and being incredibly still.

With a sudden _whoosh _of force, Ginny had whizzed off too…seemingly higher into the sky aimlessly. Sakura thought she saw a glimmer of gold in her direction, though, and understood that Ginny was chasing it.

"Impressive…" Kiba said, unfolding his arms to pick up Akamaru, who had been sitting at his feet and barking up at the strange flying girl on a mysterious broomstick.

"Not really…" Ron grumbled, standing up next to Harry. Harry couldn't help but bitterly regret ever having lost his temper at Malfoy enough to get his beloved Firebolt confiscated. Ron recognized the lamenting look on his friends face and shut up.

"For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return." Said a quiet, sing songy voice. They turned slowly and looked questioningly at Luna, who stood there staring into space. "Leonardo Di Vinchi." She concluded after a pause. The shinobi just shrugged and Ron/Harry/Hermione sighed at her abnormality, used to it by now.

Suddenly the fox jumped up into Ron's face, kicking him with it's hind legs and leaping off again in some sort of mad rush. "Oi! What's his problem?" Ron yelled, whipping the cold wet paw-print from his cheek.

The fox was running around in circles, one minute other there…the next other here. Noone could even follow its movements, apart from when it paused to look up. Then it became an orange and silver blur again, appearing somewhere else entirely…including right over the lake at one point.

"Hell, that thing is speed itself!" Said Sakura, utterly dumbfounded. "What on earth is it doing?! Do you think it's gone mad?"

"Maybe it's in some sort of pain?" Hermione shrugged, also confused.

"It's having way too much fun for us to say it's in any pain." Kiba stated, used to the moods of four-legged furry animals courtesy of Akamaru.

Naruto frowned, squinting to try and see where it was travelling. "Then what is it…"

"It's following the Snitch. " Said Luna.

Everyone turned round and saw her standing there, looking up at the sky and then at the fox, which had appeared over by a sleeping Shikimaru, just as Ginny dived in that direction for the snitch. The snitch disappeared before she reached it though, as did the fox, only to reappear in the same place as the snitch once more.

She was right; the fox was following the snitch with matched speed.

"Bloody hell…" muttered Ron.

"That fox can see the snitch," said Luna, stating the obvious, and then she pointed at Hinata. "And so is she."

"Flying is definitely a girl thing." Naruto said stubbornly, arms folded and a stubborn expression plastered on his face. The school looked virtually empty, despite it only being just past teatime. But the weather was still quite cold, so most students remained in the warmth of their own dormitories, which was exactly where the shinobi plus wizards/witch were heading now.

"If I can't fly on the broom, Kiba can't fly on it, and Ron says he's _rubbish _at flying on it, even when Hinata and that little girl can…then it's got to be a girl thing. Neh, Potter? Don't you think so?"

Harry mentally tried to shake away the irrational hot feeling in the back of his mind that told him he was getting more than a little annoyed at Naruto's loud voice in the otherwise quiet school. Passing students continued to stare at the group with expressions of mixed cautiousness and curiosity, and for once Harry was sure that they weren't being directed at him (as they usually were) but at the shinobi, and he was somewhat thankful for it. He simply wasn't in the mood. And for some reason, although Harry knew he was wrong and that he didn't mean offence, Naruto implying that the one thing Harry was good at was something for girls didn't make him feel particularly good about himself, or towards him for that matter.

"You know, Naruto, if Harry had his firebolt or had felt like flying for you, you wouldn't be saying that. And Ron isn't that bad at flying, that's just his own stupid judgement." Hermione said, in answer to Naruto's flying theory. "I myself despite being a girl am useless at flying..." she shrugged.

Everyone had tried and failed with the broomstick flying, not including Sakura who refused to get on the death-trap in the first place, Shikimaru who had fallen a sleep, and Shino who was probably just preserving his dignity. Hinata was eerily good at it, despite being hesitant to get on the thing in the first place. Naruto had practically dragged her onto the thing before she even got a chance to understand what on earth he was trying to do to her, and after some quick few words of encouragement on his part before she new it she was in the air, snitch in hand, byakun activated.

Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't believe it when they'd seen how accurately Hinata was following the snitch's movements alongside the fox. Naruto was pretty happy about it too, insisting she didn't stop once she'd caught it once, twice…third time.

And even though Naruto had pointed out a better seeker than her, later on Ginny had still remained on friendly terms with them all, playfully laughing at Naruto's familiar raving frustration at not being able to do it himself at one point. For some reason yet to be seen, this also irritated the hell out of Harry.

"Y'know what, Hermione?" Ron muttered, as they climbed the staircase. "If she got the flying thing sorted, a little more practise and she'd be absolutely unstop-"

Harry threw Ron a look that dared him the finish his sentence. Ron gulped and shrugged, unconvincingly trying to seem nonchalant. "She'd be okay," he rounded up, voice a little unstable. He glanced at Harry to see if his comment was acceptable, but his friend had already bounded off ahead to enter the portrait alone.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, having seen the scene displayed infront of him as they reached the top of the stairs. "If I didn't know any better…" he said, thoughtfully, "I'd think he was jea-ouch!"

"Kiba-kun! Don't be rude!" Sakura hissed, nudging him in the arm, which wasn't as lightly as she may have intended.

"That's gonna bruise, y'know." He mumbled, as Hermione said the password that opened the portrait into the Gryffindor common room.

Naruto walked in last, walking behind Shikimaru. He noticed something on Shikimaru's back that made him laugh out loud.

"Hahaha! Shikimaru, you have a damp green patch on your ass!" He chuckled, pointing it out and giving unspoken permission for all in the common room to look freely at the spikey-haired ninja's bum. "That's what you get for being so damn laid-back all the time! That's funny!"

"Tck. How troublesome…" Shikimaru grumbled, not bothering to have a look for himself, and not making a move to sit down on it either.

"Well, you won't be needing those clothes for tomorrow since lessons will begin." Ron pointed out, "so just leave them on the floor of your room in whatever dormitory you're in like the rest of us. The house elves will have them clean and fresh by the morning…"

"Ron! Don't tell me that's the way you treat them?!" Gasped Hermione, looking both shocked and disappointed at her classmate's inconsideration for another living creatures wellbeing. Ron, quickly realising his mistake, immediately regretted saying anything."Despite your lack of support for my protests, I would have at least expected you to respect them enough to not throw your dirty clothes all over the floor! That's disgraceful! And makes you no better than owners like Malfoy! Do you really want to become like him? Really, Ron!" Once she'd finished with her little rant, she took a breath, crossed her arms and sat down on the nearest chair by the fireplace. She didn't relax though, but rather seemed to be sitting there, brooding.

Ron dared not speak. Instead he felt his ears start to burn when he realised that the silence in the group was due to most of the shinobi's muffled attempts of trying not to laugh.

"However," Hermione said, sitting up straight slowly. "That reminds me! This is a perfect opportunity!" And with that she jumped up and flew out the room towards the girl's dormitories. Ron groaned audibly and stood up as soon as he couldn't see Hermione anymore. "Guys, if you value your lives, you'd make a disappearing act with me right now. She's not going to stop once she's started until she gets some results from at least one of you! Right, Harry?"

"Results from what?" Sakura asked, taking a seat next to Harry in a heavily cushioned wooden chair that faced the whole common room and a window over looking the grounds. Harry didn't seem to be paying much attention to what was going on around him, though.

"Her House elves-have-rights thing. Trust me," Ron made a move to disappear into the boy's dormitories without them. "She's crazy!"

"And who might you be talking about, Ronald?" Snapped Hermione venomously, appearing at the foot of the stairs leading from the girl's dormitories and holding a jar of badges and hats in her arms.

"B-bloody hell!" Ron yelped, and stumbled up the stairs in a blind hurry to escape, but not before Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a spell to drag him back by the ankle to her feet.

"And where do you think you're going?" She demanded, feeling rather insulted by his actions.

"I, well I-you see I…W-well, what the heck do you need me for, anyways?!" Ron said in his defence, rubbing his bruised chin where it had smacked off the stone staircase once Hermione had tripped him up by the ankle with her accio spell. Hermione ignored him and seated herself next to Hinata, beaming.

"I do believe this is my chance to really get the campaign going…" She began to open her jar, pulling out a badge. "New members!" She handed the badge to Hinata, and then started giving them out to each of the shinobi one by one.

"N-new members?" Hinata said, not liking the look of remorse Harry was wearing on Hermione's return with the badges. "House elves?"

"Yes! The House-Elf Liberation Front. SPEW stands for the 'Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare', which basically aims to promote better conditions and freedom for house-elves…"

"What the heck is a house-elf?!" Naruto asked, plonking himself onto the floor infront of her and Hinata sitting on chairs infront of him with his fox still clutching to his spiky yellow hair. Sakura leaned forward in her seat next to Harry by the fireplace to hear what was being said, too.

"_Well,_" Hermione seemed more than happy to launch into the details about her one-man-involved 'organisation' in order to finally recruit more victims to her cause. "House-eves are people, just like you or I, and they…"

Harry sighed. "There she goes again, still keeping up with S.P.E.W…" He muttered, closing his eyes and feeling a headache coming on. His friend sat on the armrest of the chair he was sitting on and nodded in agreement.

"Honestly," Ron said after a while, facing away from Hermione and talking to the shinobi who were sitting further away from her speech and who had lost interest, which included Shikimaru lying on his side with his arms under his head and his legs crossed in the corner of the common room, still in hear shot of the conversation, and Shino who stood still next to him. Kiba sat with his back to the fireplace still wearing his coat (Harry wondered why he hadn't caught fire yet) and Akamaru sat in his lap, apparently hiding from something. Ron fingered the badge Hermione absent-mindedly had given him. "She simply won't except the fact that house-elves are _born_ to serve people," he continued, "and she doesn't even realise that saying they don't have to work is like taking away there reason to live! Now I ask you, which is more cruel?! But she's so closed-minded…"

"I am NOT closed minded, thank-you very much Ronald!" Hermione snapped, leaning over and snatching the badge he was holding from his hands suddenly. "You're just wrong!"

"And you're just barmy." Ron muttered, watching Hermione return to her speech regarding house-elves with the two shinobi girls and Naruto. He shook his head.

"Does she have many members already?" Kiba asked, to make conversation. Harry shook his head.

"Very few. Me and Ron are supposedly members, and I'm not sure whether Neville was scared enough to join against his own free will…"

"So that makes three members?" he laughed. "And she's kept this up for how long?"

"About a year and a half." Harry grinned, as Kiba laughed harder.

"And she actually expects people to _PAY _to join, too." Ron said, shaking his head. "Only an idiot would willingly pay to join a pointless campaign like that…"

"THAT'S SO SAD! THOSE POOR HOUSE ELVES…I'LL JOIN FOR SURE!!!"

…And no sooner had the words left his mouth, an idiot had joined a pointless campaign, just like that.

The male shinobi plus Ron and Harry turned round to see Naruto pinning a SPEW badge to his chest proudly, much to the delight of a beaming Hermione. Ron just gaped at her. Kiba laughed so hard his jaw hurt.

"Huh, well there's your idiot, Weasley." Kiba said once he'd finished.

After Naruto had accepted Hermione's offer, Hinata didn't have the heart to put Hermione's idea's down, and accepted the support as well. Sakura smiled nervously and made her excuses to leave.

"Well, we'd better get going…" Sakura said, not liking the pay-for-a-pointless-cause thing Hermione was expecting her to contribute to. "I think Cho wanted to show me something back in Ravenclaw. Yes, I remember now! And since we don't belong in Griffindor or anything in the first place, well, y'know…" She headed for the exit and turned round to see that Shino was following after her. "Be sure to get plenty of rest for tomorrow, guys!" She called, and with that, despite it not being anywhere near bedtime, she disappeared.

"S-sakura-chan?" Naruto said after her, bewildered at her sudden disappearance. "I wonder where she-hey! What do you think you're doing, stupid fox!"

Harry looked over to see the fox nibbling at something on the front of Naruto's jacket as it sat on his shoulder.

"Oi! Get off! What are you-HEY THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!" The fox had finally jumped off Naruto's chest having successfully nibbled the newly adjusted S.P.E.W badge off him, holding it proudly in his jaws, and it landed softly on one of the common room coffee tables.

Naruto made a grab for it, but it disappeared. "What the-"

"Ano…it's on your head, Naruto-kun…"Hinata prompted. Naruto looked up to a furry face looking back at him smugly, still holding a badge in it's mouth, obviously wanting to play. Naruto made a grab for the fox but it kicked off his forehead and landed on another stunned curly-haired Griffindor boy's lap.

Thus, the game begun.

Forty-seven minutes and twelve seconds later, and game was still at large. About nine Naruto's were now running and jumping up walls, calling battle cries, trying in vain to catch the fox that kept evading him every time. Most of Gryffindor students that had at first been in awe with both the fox's unbelievable speed and agility and Naruto's perseverance for something as meagre in worth as a badge and had eventually grown fearful for their lives once the first armoured knight had been crashed into and destroyed, and one by one had retreated to the calm of their dormitories.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" CRASH! "GET BACK HERE!" CLANG! "If you don't drop the thing RIGHT NOW…" CRUNCH!

"Sounds like Narutos getting on with that fox pretty well. Don't you think so, Harry?" Commented Ron, shuffling the pack of cards he was dealing between himself and Kiba. Hermione was reading her book on the seat behind him next to the fireplace, which had started to cast long shadows over the darkening room from the lack of sun outside.

Harry groaned. "Does he HAVE to make so much noise while he destroys the common room?"

Kiba shrugged, taking the cards Ron had given to him and looking through them. "Well, it keeps the baka busy and out the way, at any rate."

"Yeah, but if he keeps that up he'll be out of our way for good…and six-feet under to boot." Harry stated, seeing one of the clones fall and poof into oblivion from a fall that would have broken his neck.

"Ano, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said finally, as the one she thought was the real Naruto tripped up on the carpet and went flying into the table Kiba and Ron were about to play cards onto. They waited for him to recover and return to his chase before, unfazed, they proceeded with their own game.

Hinata tried again, since Naruto didn't seem to have heard her. "Naruto? Why don't you just get another badge from Hermione-san? I'm sure she won't mind…"

The fox started to chase it's own tail in the heat and excitement of the game, seemingly not tired in the slightest. The other Naruto(s) poofed into clouds of smoke as Naruto panted heavily and paused for a break, leaning on his knee's for support.

"Another…badge?" he gasped, and panted a little more before continuing, "No way! I'm not going to let that stupid fox beat me! He stole MY badge and I intend to get it back, no matter what. I'm not gonna give up!" And with that he resumed chase.

The fox appeared in Hermione's lap, making her jump and drop the book she had been reading to the floor. Finally, having had enough of the war between boy and baby beast raging around her, she stood up and snapped, "Naruto, for goodness sake just use your wand!"

The remaining people in the common room (which consisted of Harry, Ron, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and an unconscious Shikimaru) turned to look at her, somewhat surprised.

"Why didn't you just tell him to do that in the first place?!" Ron said, amazed that he himself hadn't thought to mention that before either, and somewhat annoyed that Hermione had let Naruto cause such a prolonged ruckus chasing a fox when such a simple solution was available.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, sitting back heavily in her chair with the book back in her lap. "I thought it would be a good idea to let him run off some of that pent-up energy he has. He makes me tired just watching him."

"Souka." Said Naruto, realising that would have been best. "Yoosh! You're in for it now, dead-fox!" And with that, Naruto grew back his wand and aimed for it. Everyone glanced over to see the results.

What they saw, wasn't what they had expected.

"Accio fox!" Naruto yelled.

The spell was a little off aim, though, and slightly above where the fox was sitting. And the fox dropped the badge on the floor, and jumped into the spell instead, it's mouth open wide…

And it ate the spell.

Harry, Ron and Hermione gapped, stunned.

Hinata looked worried.

Shikimaru remained unconscious.

Kiba laughed.

And the fox licked it's lips, burped, rolled onto it's back and…

…went to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: shit chapter, sorry about that..i know. But here's SOME of the stuff that's still to come. It gets better, promise! Thanks for reading! x

Lessons begin, and the shinobi are introduced to Hogwarts life in all its splendour. The Whomping Willow, Valentines Day, Hagrid's pets, DA Meetings, and the Forbidden Forest…there is much to see.

Potions proves challenging for the class, and I feel sorry for the shinobi involved. And the class. And Madam Pomfrey back at the infirmary…But mainly for Snape.

Naruto and comrades are going through changes that they hadn't yet experienced back at home. Could romance finally take seed in their hearts in the peace of this new world?

And Umbridge is on the patrol, and so are other **dark figures** that shouldn't belong there anymore…

…but what part does Naruto, of all people; play in this?

And then there's the Dark Lord terrorising the world and Harry's dreams, of course. His plans haven't changed. Neither will Harry's fate…

How will the shinobi fair in Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

**Next Chapter: "Settle Down! Listen Up! There's A Storm-a-Coming!!!"**


	9. Settle Down! Listen Up!

_Thank-you for waiting for me and reviewing and reading this fanfiction:) __I'll try harder to update in the future! I've got a much better idea of where I'm going with this fanfic by now anyway…I mean, the endings sorted (of course, it always has been) but the actual getting there isn't so much of an enigma anymore. Not now that I've sat down, read the reviews and forced myself to write. So, once again, thank-you!! _

_This is part one of two in this specific chapter. Enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 (Part 1) - "Settle Down! Listen Up! There's A Storm a-Coming!!!"**

Naruto let his arm fall to him side, his eyes squinting, giving him the classic fox-like appearance. "Neh? Did I kill it?" He said after a while, alarmed.

Noone answered him at first, unsure. Hermione asked Naruto to do it again. He gave her a questioning look, but did as she asked. Once again, just before it hit the fox it opened a lazy eye and snapped at the spell before it hit, licking her lips a little and then settling down again. Yup, it was for certain. The fox had physically _eaten _the spell, and having had its fill, had fallen asleep, too.

"That…is one cool fox." Ron said, recovering from that little shock. "I can't believe you got that thing for free. It eats spells! That's brilliant"

"Yeah, sure…" Naruto shrugged, obviously not interested. Then his eyes lit up and he rushed over to the fox. There he bent down and held up a shiny badge, surprisingly unscathed after it's ordeal. "Yosh!" Naruto punched the air with his fist. "See that, Hinata? I finally got that badge back from the stupid fox! Now it _knows _I am superior…"

"Sure thing, Naruto. You DEFINITELY are superior." Kiba said.

Delighted at the support, Naruto turned to grin at Kiba.

"The superior idiot, I mean." He added.

While Naruto lost his temper again, Hermione went over to stroke the fox to check that it was still okay. Its chest was moving up and down gently, and its silvery whiskers twitched as Hermione touched its head. _Just sleeping again…_she decided, and picked it up to put back in its original cage.

"Naruto?" Hermione called, closing the door to the cage, "are you going to forever be calling her 'it' and 'stupid fox'? It's a girl, you know…and it's your responsibility to think of a name for her."

"It's a girl?!" Said Ron, surprised. "How can you tell?"

"Anyone can tell whether an animal is male or female, Ron." Hermione sighed. "A child could manage it. Don't you know anything?"

"No, Hermione. You just know everything."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Ronald?"

"Exactly what I said, Brains. You know everything; everyone else is as thick as troll dung."

Momentarily distracted, Hermione offered the cage with the sleeping fox kit to Naruto. He took it and held the object at arms length away from his body as though it were some deadly disease he'd rather not catch and offered it to the next person beside him. "Here, Hinata. Since you love her so much, why don't you name her? I can't think of anything better than Neko-Ramen…but when I tried to name her that before she bite me. Real hard. It still hurts…"

"B-but Naruto! She's yours! The lady at the shop…she said so…"

"It would help me a lot." He said, shrugging.

Hinata, honoured, took the cage from Naruto carefully, as though it were made of the most delicate china. With Hermione and Ron's argument as a soundtrack for the occasion, Hinata thought for a little while. She was nervous, and she wanted to choose the right name for the fox. Something Naruto would approve of…

"Ano…well, for a fox, it's unusual to be so silvery and gold like that…it's beautiful, but…odd." She thought aloud. "So, ano…maybe…" She looked at the foxes face and made a decision. "Ano…will the name Gina do?"

"Gina meaning 'silvery', huh?" Kiba said, overhearing the naming ceremony for the fox. "That's sounds about right. You chose the right person to name the fox, Naruto." He yawned. "And I'm going to bed. It doesn't look like this guy will be playing cards with me for much longer anyways…" he nodded towards Ron who had just skilfully dodged a muting spell cast by an irritated Hermione.

Ironically, it hit Shino instead.

As the attack hit him he seemed to snap to attention into an upright standing position (from leaning against the wall hands in coat pocket) and looked around, disorientated.

"Hey, Shino, were you asleep just now?" Kiba probed, suspicious. Shino looked at him with a blank expression. Then his eyebrows narrowed and the wizards thought they saw him go a little red.

He might have said something, but thanks to the spell on Hermione's part he just crossed over to the portrait and left for his own dormitory. The sound of the door closing acted as a sort of trigger on everyone's thoughts of sleep and suddenly they felt tired.

"Oi, come on Shikimaru! It's bedtime." Naruto yelled, jumping from his seat and heading for the dormitories after Harry and Ron.

Shikamaru opened his eyes lazily and frowned. "Jeez, thanks for waking me up to let me know..." he yawned, and simply moved into a more comfortable position in his seat by the fireplace.

"Goodnight, Shikamaru!" said Hermione, and towards the boys heading for the dormitories she called "Go straight to sleep, guys. Big day for you lot tomorrow, you know!" before she too, with Hinata, headed for bed.

_Tomorrow…_Naruto thought, pulling off his clothes and jumping into bed quietly so as not to disturb the other boys in the room. New techniques to learn, cool people to meet, places to discover and explore, and free all-you-can-eat-breakfasts. He pulled the covers over himself and grinned into the darkness.

_I can't wait!_

_ooo_

The windows were closed and the room was too warm. It was uncomfortable and stifling to be sitting still with nothing to keep the mind occupied. The cool February sun peering through the window was little comfort when there was a pink, fat lady between yourself and the door to sweet, sweet freedom.

Harry had plenty of other things to think about as he sat at his desk in his first lesson of the day, _Defence Against the Dark Arts _with Umbridge. But all he could think about was how he wished time would go faster. He tried to think of things he had to look forward to. In the short term: Potions with Snape was next, followed by Trelawney's lesson in the tower, followed by Double Transfiguration…no, that wasn't working. That just made him sink lower in his seat as he stared uncomprehendingly at the textbook in front of him.

Then he remembered that Valentines day was coming up, and he remembered his promised date with Cho. That was something to look forward to, right? Being alone with the girl he loved for a whole day was good…all good. The sickening butterfly feeling in his stomach was a good thing…

To take his mind off it Harry glanced around to see that most students, like him, were staring blankly at the pages infront of them. None of them were taking anything in, and others had to try and hide the fact that were not actually conscious in the lesson by propping the books up in front of them (i.e. Shikimaru, Ron, Kiba, Seamus…).

"Is there something wrong, dear?" came a sickly sweet voice from the front of the class. Harry shuddered, hating the familiarity of it.

He looked behind him to see who it was this time that'd miraculously managed to get her attention in order to make an excuse to leave her class, and nearly fell of his chair.

Naruto actually had his hand up.

"Yeah, there is. I can't read this." Naruto whined, gesturing to the book opened infront of him. Umbridge's lips pressed together and she frowned.

"'Can't' read it, dear? And why ever not? Do you find something wrong with my lesson, Mr…?"

"Mister…?" Naruto repeated, in the same questioning tone. Harry heard Hermione groan, and realised that Naruto probably didn't know about titles like Mr, Mrs or Miss, and so didn't realise just how rude he was being to Umbridge. Curious as to her reaction, the rest of the class began to glance up too.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon, dear?" She said, forcing a tight smile through a high-pitched voice. "I asked you whether you find something wrong with how I teach my lesson. And may I remind you that you are not at whatever school you went to before, and that Hogwarts may do things a little differently round here."

"Er…there's, nothing wrong with how you teach your lesson, I guess, but-"

"Good. Then I'm sure you can read the book without hurting yourself." Umbridge replied, and settled back into her chair.

Naruto put his hand up again, but didn't get permission to talk for a while. Minutes went past…

"OI! Umbridge-sensei!" called Naruto, obviously abandoning all attempts at being normal. He hated being ignored, and just sitting doing nothing was making him restless. "I mean it, I can't read this! It makes no sense to me!"

"Are you _stupid,_ dear?" Umbridge snapped, offended at being addressed as 'oi' and losing her mask for a moment. Unfortunately, showing her true colours even for that long was enough to stir Naruto into forgetting where he was.

"Who're you calling 'stupid', Kawazu-obasan (Frog Lady)! I can't read this, so I'm not going to read this! I've never even seen this writing before!"

Umbridge looked as though she'd just been slapped. Hermione put her hand up in Naruto's defence. "Professor Umbridge, Naruto doesn't speak English. He's wearing a translation charm right now…so he can understand us well enough, but reading is a completely-"

"Miss Granger, your hand was up?" Umbridge said sweetly, not looking at her. Hermione shrank back to her desk, sensing danger.

For danger, there was. Slowly Umbridge picked up her quill in her podgy fingers and scribbled something on a piece of scroll. "Detension, dear." She said simply. She looked up at him. "Name."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"There's no need to shout, Mr. Naruto!" Umbridge snapped, and placed the piece of scroll to the side of her desk. "5 'clock, Tuesday evening, this room. Anything else, dear?" She added, in a horribly girlie voice.

Naruto flinched, growing to hate that stupid voice. It was the worst humans voice he had ever heard, but he took the hint to not go any further from the tone in her voice. He settled for sinking in his chair, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

She smiled sweetly. "Good boy."

ooo

"Good, grief." Ron said, laughing a little as they made their long way to their next lesson in the North tower. "First lesson at this place and you get a detention. Gotta hand it to ya, Naruto…you sure know how to make a good impression on peop-"

CRACK! Everyone spun round and saw Naruto flat on his face on the cold stone ground.

"I HATE THESE STUPID CLOTHES!!" He yelled, jumping up and pulling the black robe over his head. He managed to get halfway out without resorting to ripping the material, but then he couldn't get it over his head since he'd forgotten to undo the fastener at the top. By then he just gave up and yanked it back down, red faced and fuming.

"If I had to be honest, black does look a bit strange on someone like you…no offence." Hermione said over the loud bellows of laughter coming from Kiba and Ron. "But it doesn't matter, I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually."

"Whatever. Hey, hey! Shikimaru, Kiba, Hinata, tell me you couldn't read any of that stupid writing too. What happened to training?! This isn't training!!"

"I couldn't read the books either, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, shaking her head sadly. "Maybe if we could have, we would have learnt something for training…"

"No, you wouldn't have learnt a damn thing either way," Harry said. "Without practising the spells, it's really no good..."

"It never used to be like that, though." Ron added. "Yeah sure, Defence Against the Dark Arts never has a fixed professor for more than a year, but at least we actually learnt some _Defence_."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "That Umbridge women is vile, unjust, utterly ridiculous…"

"How troublesome," Shikimaru sighed, interrupting Hermione's little rant. "For the most important lesson in the school to be held by that women."

Hermione blushed and let words fall out of her mouth quicker than she knew she was saying them, "W-well really, that doesn't bother us of course not with You-Know-Who and all that bother about to cause trouble outside school really I've already come up with something which is bound to get everyone better prepared even if they're not in the DA for that matter and-"

"You've what?!" Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

Hermione stopped and blushed deeper. "Oh, well, that was…I mean, you see…I'll tell you later!" She practically yelled, and hurried off to her next lesson.

Everyone stopped at the bottom of the trapdoor leading to Trelawney's room and watched her go in silence.

"She came all the way up here…" Harry said,

"And she doesn't even have a lesson with us?" Kiba added, questioning her sanity with his tone.

"Weird" Ron said.

ooo

Hermione remained 'weird' (as Ron so eloquently put it) even after they joined up for Potions together. Naruto found in the lesson that perhaps they were going to learn something at this school after all.

"This is a particularly delicate potion to concoct." Said the potions master, in his usual depressing attire at the front of the classroom. "If it is not done properly and exactly as I have instructed, its very fumes will become a form of drug denoting symptoms of extreme paranoia and panic. Mistakes, therefore, will not be tolerated! You may begin."

Being an add on to the usual group of Gryffindors and Slytherins, Naruto, Hinata, Shikimaru and Kiba were lined up at the end of the row to the left of Neville. To the right of Neville, as usual, sat Hermione, Ron and then Harry.

Halfway through the experiment, people started to get more and more cautious as the potion got more and more complicated to make.

"What sort of assignment is this to give to a classroom?!" Hermione said after a while. "One little mistake from an idiot and the whole class will be running into each other in a huge-OH MY GOD NEVILLE NO!!!"

"That's the way, I'm sure of it!" Naruto said defensively, having just directed the round-faced boy in the next part of the instructions while Hermione was fully concentrating on getting her own right. A pinkish purple cloud quickly and silently exploded from the cauldron and filled the room, then faded into the air. Nothing happened.

"See? I told you I was ri-"

"LIES!" cried Neville, pointing at Snape and at Naruto hysterically. "You're all lying to me! Lies, lies, all lies!"

"Oh no! He's paranoid…"

"LIAR!" He screamed, and ran for the door…

…along with half the class that was already trying to ram themselves through at the same time.

Professor Snape was in the lead.

ooo

Every single Shinobi, even Hinata, submitted to the strong overwhelming aroma of Trelawney's classroom and later left the classroom with only a vague memory of a mad women preaching impossibilities to them and of the constant feeling of being watched by the horrible presence in the back of the room, Umbridge. (Naruto had made a point to pull a face at her when he recognised who it was that was sitting in the back of the classroom). Compared to that lesson and the previous potions, Transfiguration was, as usual, a huge success.

"And, and, did you _see_ me transform that…"

"Yes, Naruto. We saw."

"But you didn't see me turn it back into the…"

"No, Naruto, I didn't see, but you've told me about it four times now in the space of ten minutes…pass me the pumpkin gravy will you?" Ron said, gesturing down the table where the rest of the shinobi sat for dinner. The table, like before, was filled with food. Even Naruto couldn't be insulted by Ron's lack of interest in his abilities when there was so much food infront of him, even with the distinct lack of ramen.

"That _was_ pretty amazing though." Harry admitted under his breath. Just like before, when Hermione'd been teaching them herself, he'd only managed to fully grasp the spell at the very end of the lesson when everyone else had been turning to leave. He had refused to leave until he learnt at least one new 'technique' for the day, as he'd put it, and in the end his had been by far the most successful. It wasn't perfect, but his unique style of explosive magic made the finished product much more impressive.

"Hey Harry, where did Hermione go?" Ron asked, pouring gravy over his food. Harry looked up from his plate to glance around and shrugged.

"Maybe she's not hungry." He said lamely. Ron, unsatisfied with his lack of reaction, turned to Naruto for conversation instead.

"Naruto, where's Gina? I haven't seen her all day, and I thought she was your pet?"

Naruto gulped a mouthful of food while reaching for his drink – it was the most bitter sweet drink he'd ever tasted and he felt he was getting addicted to the stuff, whatever it was called. He shrugged in answer to Ron's enquiry. "I opened the cage this morning to let her out, blinked, and she was gone. Maybe she'll come back when she's hungry for spells?"

Ron laughed and another boy who Naruto identified as a fellow class mate (Dean) overheard the last bit of the conversation. "When she's hungry for _spells_?" He said, raising his eyebrows. "Not literally I take it?"

"No, he means it. His pet fox eats spells, no joke." Ron said.

"That little one that's always sleeping? You sure he's not just playing pranks on you again?" A boy next to Dean grinned, gesturing to Naruto.

Ron seemed to think about that for a minute. "No, no it definitely ate the spell. It was definitely a fox."

"Cool." The boys said at the same time in different tones. While they chattered away, students started to leave.

After a while everyone on the table waited for Naruto to finish before setting out to the dormitories to chip away at the ever increasing mountain of homework. It was only on their way to the common rooms when Naruto realised he was missing something. He opened his mouth to complain, but then saw the next best person he wanted to see before he could ask the others about it.

"Hey, Shino!" Naruto called, running up to meet him as he made his way to the dining hall, late. The rest of the Ravenclaws were late too, and made their way to the eating spot slowly and depressed. Naruto didn't notice.

"Is there something wrong with Sakura-chan? Do you know where she is? She wasn't at dining hall, and I haven't seen her all day! You're in her classes though, right?"

"Right now she's with Hermione Granger in Gryffindor common room, even though she belongs in Ravenclaw." Cho said in Shino's place. She was standing at his side having been walking behind him with two of her Ravenclaw friends, and immediately Harry's attention was brought to her. "She's just had her first Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Umbridge."

"Well, that's definitely a good enough reason to make anyone depressed…" Ron nodded.

"But why won't she come out of the dormitory? It couldn't have been THAT bad." Harry said, wanting to say something, anything.

Cho saw him too, now, and blushed. "Well, erm, Umbridge didn't really agree with Sakura's… style."

"Her style? What style? She wears black and a Gryffindor tie, like the rest of us!" Ron argued.

"Yes, but well, um, Sakura's got gorgeous hair, don't get me wrong! But…Umbridge isn't going to believe for one second that pink is her natural hair colour. So, she made Snape brew a potion to give to Sakura to make her hair more suitable for school, and, well…hey, wait!"

But Naruto had already gone.

"How dare she!" They could hear Naruto cry as he ran into the distance. "What has she done to Sakura's beautiful hair?!"

Ron shrugged and followed after him.

Hinata panicked. "Oh! Erm…wait for me, Ron! Naruto! Sorry, everyone. And thank-you!"

"See ya, Hinata…" Kiba trailed off, as Hinata ran round the corner after Ron too. Everyone looked after them as they disappeared around a corner.

"I'll be by the lake," Shikimaru yawned, put his hands in his pockets and left the buildings.

Shino silently continued on his way to the dining hall to eat.

"Mind if I join you?" Kiba said to Cho, grinning.

"You've already eaten." Harry pointed out crossly.

Kiba shrugged, and ended up eating with Cho and her friends anyway.

Harry stood there for a minute or two. "This sucks." He thought, and headed for the dormitory.

Naruto's imagination started to run riot as he ran in the general direction of the common room. Maybe the frog women had dyed Sakura's precious hair black, like the rest of the school's dreary uniform? Or maybe grey, like an old lady's, with no colour or life in it at all! Or…worse. What if Umbridge had gone as far as to get rid of Sakura's hair all together!? A bald Sakura!! Sakura…bald. Beautiful cherry blossom pink hair…gone. Shiny pale egg-head in its place.

A chill went up Naruto's spine and tears poured down his cheeks like waterfalls. "I'M COMING, SAKURA!!!" He cried heroically, and increased his speed until he was just a blur of robes.

BY the time Ron had caught up with Naruto, he was already preparing to make the signs in order to henge into a girl. By the time Hinata was there, they were considering going ahead with the henge anways. Instead, Hinata disappeared up the stairs to try and convince Sakura to come down for them.

"What's taking them so long?" Naruto whined after a while.

"I don't know…" Ron said in response to Naruto. "Maybe Sakura isn't gonna let anyone see her new hair-do after all…"

The portrait swung open and Harry came into the room. "What are you doing standing over there for? Naruto, your not thinking of going up to the girls dormitories again, are you?" He said wearily.

"Yeah, I am…I'm getting really worried now!" Naruto slowly put his hands together, still eyeing the entrance to the girl's dormitories. _I'll count to ten,_ he said to himself. _I'll count to ten and if she doesn't come out by then, then I'm going in_.

One… 

"Hey there, little bro!" Chorused two familiar voices. Naruto ignored them and concentrated on counting.

two, three… 

"Naruto…you're crossing over for us again, I take it?" One of the Weasley twins laughed.

"You're warping our development here!" The other said.

four, five, six, seven… 

"Not again, Naruto! Sakura will definitely kill you if you barge again in as a…"

_eight, nine…_

POOFF!

"…Girl." Ron said.

Up in the dormitory, Hinata was sitting beside Sakura with her arm draped over her shoulder supportively while Hermione knelt infront of her with her eyes on a book called '_Reversing the Irreversible, Potions and Spells Gone Wrong', _when the faint puffing sound that could only mean one thing came from outside the door. Sakura sat bolt right up from having her head in her hands and grabbed a towel. Hermione sighed exasperatedly and Hinata ran, horrified, to the door.

"N-no, Naruto-kun!" She called, panicking at the sight of the smoke. "She really doesn't want to be seen-oh!"

"NARUTOOO!" Sakura, with a towel wrapped securely round her head like a turban, yanked the door wide open and drew back her fist. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" And with an almighty smack, Naruto fell bang on his face at the foot of the stairs. Except it wasn't Naruto, but a fully clothed Cho Chang.

"What was that for?!" Naruto cried indignantly, rubbing his glowering cheek from the impact "I'm wearing cloths!"

"That's beside the point!" Sakura said angrily, and, unsatisfied with her punishment, stormed after him down the stairs. Before she could do anything else though, Hermione ran forward and put a hand on Sakura's arm.

"Hold it, Sakura! Naruto, you can change into someone else _besides _a naked lady!?"

"Yeah, of course I can!" Naruto said, standing up and pooff-ing back into himself. "Didn't you know?"

"And you didn't use any polyjuice potion!" Hermione continued, taking a step closer to Naruto. "No long-term preparations at all? Just a quick 'puff' and you're good to go looking nothing like yourself?! The clothes too?"

"Er…yeah?" Naruto said unsure, as Hermione's voice kept getting shriller and shriller from surprise at Naruto's transformation. She was only a few inches from him now, too. He'd transformed into George (or was it Fred?) infront of everyone before, but then he guessed that she probably hadn't been there that time to see it.

"Perfect!" She cried, taking a step back and looking pleased with herself. She turned back to Sakura. "Naruto has just given me the perfect solution on how we can get your old hair back!" She said quickly, and Sakura immediately stood to attention, her expression completely changing in an instant.

"The only solution to your problem I can think of is to get the same potion from Dolores and cast a reverse spell over it…so that your hair goes back to it's original state." Hermione quickly explained. "But the only way we're going to get that potion is by either sneaking into her office while she's away from it and taking it back, which would be complicated since we don't know where she's actually put it, or becoming someone she trusts enough to give the potion to. And the most likely person she'd give the potion to would be the one who made it for her in the first place, which would be-"

"Ew." Harry muttered in disgust, having heard the conversation from his seat in the common room. Hermione nodded sympathetically and looked to Naruto again.

"Would you transform into Professor Snape for Sakura, please?"

* * *

_Tell me what you think so that I can make it better for you guys in the future, k? Any faults in the plot, or any ideas of what you'd like to see happen at Hogwarts, don't hesistate to recommend it :) I'll take it into account!! And I like hearing from you!! Anyone who reads fanfiction is bound to be a craving for more adventures with ideas of their own, so share the love:)_

_**Part two will be up within two weeks time. (**Now I have a target! I won't lose to myself:D)_

Thanks for reading:) x


	10. Settle Down! PART 2

**Thank-you for the reviews :) Keeps me motivated!!! So, thank-you vey much:D**

* * *

**Chapter 9 (PART 2) - "Settle Down! Listen Up! There's A Storm a-Coming!!!"**

"Snape?" Naruto screwed up his face at the thought. "Isn't he that creepy dark person in potions?"

"Well, yes…but it's all for a good cause." Hermione added hopefully. Naruto opened his mouth to object further when Sakura sighed dramatically.

"It's no good." She moaned, sinking into a chair beside Harry. "Naruto doesn't even know the man yet. He's only seen him once, how is he going to pull off something like that?! Infront of that horrible ugly lady too." She hung her head for a moment.

"Wait a minute!" She jumped back onto her feet, "It's my mess, I should be the one to fix it!" She said, and with that, she put her hands together and henged. From the smoke the towel wrapped around her head fell to the floor, and in place of Sakura stood a tall, thin potions master with pasty skin, black robes…

…and Umbridge's curly brown hair.

"…"

"Oh my…" Hermione said, stifling a laugh. The rest of the common room had no such will power, and clutched their sides laughing.

It took Sakura moment to figure out what they were laughing at. Then realisation dawned on her face, and her hands flew to the top of her head. Her fears were confirmed as she felt the familiar stiff stickiness of the new hairdo. Without another thought she transformed back into Sakura and whipped up the towel onto her head, blushing furiously, angry tears in her eyes.

Somewhere in her rational mind she realised they weren't really laughing at _her,_ but rather the sight of their gloomy potions master with an old women's curly brown hair-style. Despite knowing this, her irrational thoughts kept her face glowering a hot, feverish red colour, and she had to fight the tears from falling at the corner of her eyes. She didn't trust herself to move or speak throughout the common rooms little laughing stupor.

Hinata and Hermione were the first to recover, feeling Sakura's pain. Hermione ran over to give her a hug almost straight away, whereas Hinata stood awkwardly beside her. She was one of Sakura's comrades, of course, but she didn't know her well enough to call her a friend, even now. So she stood by instead, as always.

"Hinata?" Sakura said after a while from Hermione's arms, making Hinata jump. "Why don't you go with Naruto? You're much more sensible and a lot less reckless, so perhaps together you could talk Umbridge into giving you the potion. "

"Draco." said Hermione firmly, getting more and more sure of the idea. "Someone should watch out for Draco so that Hinata can pose as him. He's on good terms with both teachers, so it wouldn't be as suspicious even if they went together, or at least as a fall back in case the other one fails…"

"I can't believe you're actually considering this." Ron shook his head, impressed with their daring. "So many things could go wrong."

"And Naruto, Hinata, you have no problem with this?" Hermione continued, ignoring Ron. "We could always wait the Kiba or Shikimaru to return, I guess…"

"No way!" Naruto said immediately, jumping to his feet. "There's no way those guy's could do a better job than us, right Hinata?" _Puff_! Proffesor Snape stood in place of Naruto, an almost perfect replica, apart from his nose being a little too big and his hair a little too long and shiny compared to the original. Apart from that, a job well done, Hermione thought.

Hermione stared for a little bit in wonder, then cleared her throat and turned to Hinata.

"Okay then, Hinata? Do you know how to henge, too?"

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes, putting her hands together in familiar way. A POOF later, and there stood a nervous looking Malfoy, something that looked so completely out-of character that Ron sniggered at the clone.

"Amazing…" Hermione breathed, circling them both and shaking her head slowly, dazed. "Absolutely impossible…and yet you're even wearing the right clothes! Do you mind if I…?" She reached out and gently poked Snape in the side. "It's real…"

Ron poked Naruto in the arm too, then grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?!"

"Yeah, it's real." Ron confirmed. "Off you go then, Fred and George will keep Draco and Snape busy for you. They've done it tons of times in the past…"

"No need, Ron." Harry said, depressed. "I'll be keeping Snape busy for a while anyway." Ron remembered the Occulmency lessons and frowned for his friend's misfortune.

"No, it's Genjutsu." Sakura was saying when he turned back round, "It's not real, but a powerful illusion. A high-ranked shinobi would be able to see through it easily enough, depending on how good the henge is."

"It depends?" Fred said, folding his arms and grinning beside his twin.

"Well then, we'd just have to find out just good this magic of _yours_ is then, won't we?" George added. They had heard all of the conversation, and they'd be damned if they weren't involved in some way or another.

An uncharacteristic grin broke out over the face of the big-nosed Snape as he snickered, and the perfect clone of Draco did a very uncharacteristic, "Ano…" while pressing his forefingers together nervously. Despite himself, Harry laughed.

Ooo

"You want the potion back?"

"Yes."

"I asked you to make it specifically for me."

"I need it for my own use for now."

"And for what use would that be?"

Naruto pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, trying to remember what he was to suppose to say to that. To Umbridge, it merely looked as though Snape was getting impatient and annoyed, and it made her curious. She kept the winning smile on her face, feeling her cheeks glow pink from the strain of having to smile to this man. She didn't trust him, but she didn't let it show.

"What is she saying? Has he got the potion yet?" Whispered Ron to Hinata, who was crouched outside the door of Umbridge's office, her ear pressed against the lock. Her pale eyes had protruding veins around them as though she was suffering from a particular gruesome form of stroke. Ron found it difficult to look directly at her while she did this, and settled for looking at Fred at one end of the corridor and George at the other, both of whom were keeping watch.

"She's asking him what he wants it for…" whispered Hinata, her voice an octave higher than normal, "she's keeps tapping her fingers on the desk, even though she's smiling that way…I think she suspects something."

"That can't be good," Ron said, shaking his head with concern, "has Naruto forgotten the reason for getting the potion?! Why isn't he saying anything?!"

Hinata bite her lip and looked down. "Please, I know Naruto is forgetful sometimes, but, I'm sure he'll get the potion," she looked up with more conviction in her eyes. "I'm sure he'll do it okay! For Sakura-san…" she trailed off, and seemed to deflate a little. For Sakura-san, she reasoned with herself, Naruto could surely do anything.

Ron watched the girl with a mixture of confusion and amusement. "If you say so." He shrugged, and went back to watching his brothers.

At that moment George looked at Ron meaningfully and Ron nudged Hinata in the side. "I think someone's coming…" Ron said, standing up to try and look natural.

Hinata looked to the place where one of the Weasley twins was standing and concentrated on looking through the wall to decipher how big the threat was. What she saw surprised her, but she didn't have time to wonder what it was. Instead she straightened up and stood by Ron, pretending to be immersed in conversation with him as a dirty old man came round the corner and shuffled down the corridor.

He was bent slightly, with thin shoulder-length hair and a grubby, drawn looking face. He had a permanent frown etched onto his features, and threw her a sneering look as he walked past them in the corridor, making her flinch slightly. Trailing after him padded an old, yellow-eyed cat with only patches of black fur over its bony body. Hinata watched with growing confusion as the man walked slowly down the corridor, but as soon as he was out of sight she crept back down to the door.

Ron sighed behind her. "Gawd, that guy gives me the creeps."

"Who was he?" Hinata said, reactivating her bloodline and taking one last look at him before he went completely out of sight. She saw the same thing as before, and committed the finding to memory to tell the others later. "He's a strange wizard."

"That's Filch the caretaker with his cat, Doris. And he isn't a wizard." Ron said, looking as though he smelt something unpleasant. "He's not much of a threat when you know how to avoid him, but if he catch's you…well, just ask my brothers. They'll tell you plenty of-"

"He's not a wizard?!" Hinata said, surprised. "That's…strange."

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Ron cried, suddenly. Hinata looked up at him from her position from the door, confused at his questioning, but he was looking down beside her.

She looked down to her right where Ron was looking and saw a small silvery fox flicking it's feathery tail, sitting right outside the door and staring up at it expectantly.

"Gina? Where did you come from?" She said, bending down to pick her up. As she bent down closer to the door, she heard some of the conversation from inside and gasped.

"I think he's got it…" Hinata whispered excitedly, and Ron immediately crouched down next to her to place his ear to the door too. Gina seemed to restless in Hinata's arms, so she let her leap out and sit beside her as before.

"Very well, here it is." Umbridge was saying stiffly as they listened, placing a slightly luminous pink bottle on her desk with a soft clink. "Although unless you tell me exactly when I can have it back, I am somewhat reluctant to give it to you."

"What would you need it back for?" Naruto said, frowning and getting annoyed. "You've already changed Sakura-chan's hair to an old hag's wig that smells as though it's been dead for a while, you don't need anymore of it do you?"

Umbridge sat bolt upright like an old hunting dog that had just caught the first whiff of a fox nearby and, at first, looked utterly scandalised at the insult. Then her face melted into a satisfactory smirk and she leaned back in her chair, obviously trying to re-arrange her features into looking innocently curious rather than deviously smug. She even put a hand back over the potion sub-consciously, as if changing her mind.

"What do you mean, 'What would I need it back for?' ?" She said sweetly, tilting her head curiously and bashing her eye-lids. Naruto resisted the urge to gag. "You told me yourself that the potion won't be permanent on a child's hair for any more than a few decades unless I made her drink this twice more within the next week. Which is what I planned to do, as you well know…"

"You planned to…to Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, disgusted at the thought.

"Oh crap, she's onto something!" Ron said, panicking. "What do we do?!"

"And what is this '-chan' you keep saying?" Umbridge stood up and slowly circled her desk, "It sounds like you've grown quite fond of this girl, giving her a nickname, trying to get this back in order to change her hair back to normal, no doubt…"

_Shit, shit. _Naruto thought, stepping further and further back from the deranged look in this women's eye as she took slow steps closer to him. She's gonna kill me…I've got to get out of here…

"That's illegal, you know." Umbridge continued, taking another step closer and looking up at him, still smiling. "Getting on such intimate terms with a student so young, going as far as to give her a nickname, get her out of punishments handed out by other teachers, lying for them…really, you should know better than that, Professor-"

Naruto opened his mouth to try and get out of this when there was a low knock at the door, followed by the click of a door handle as it opened.

The pale blonde boy, Draco, came in slowly. "You called for me, Professor Umbridge?" He said, innocently. He turned round as though only just noticing him standing there. "Hello, Professor Snape."

Naruto nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. _I'm saved! Thank-you, Hinata!_

"Malfoy? You're early." Umbridge snapped. "Come back at the set time."

"I'm afraid something came up so I had to come here earlier than the time given. If it's not important, then I could always just…"

"No, no, I wish to speak with you now. But really, Draco. You couldn't have come at a worse time!" She threw Snape a dirty look. "We'll continue this discussion at a later date." She said, slipping the pink potions bottle into her pocket and returning to her chair as if to settle the matter. Naruto wondered what he should do now…he was free to go, but what about Hinata? She would be stuck here just as he was stuck here, what would she do then? He couldn't just leave her like that!

"You can leave now, Professor." Umbridge said, her voice high pitched and controlled again. Hinata saw Naruto-turned-Snape diver on the spot for a moment, obviously unsure whether he should go or not. She caught eye contact with him then and nodded slightly, hoping he'd get the hint.

He did, and he mumbled something like a 'See ya, then' before hurrying out the room. She turned back to Umbridge, hoping she didn't notice the communication between the two just now. She didn't, and instead was checking her hair in a fat ugly hand mirror that came from nowhere, scrutinizing her composure from all angles.

"Honestly, Draco." She said, turning it from side to side, "I do not expect a repeat of this kind of behaviour while you're working under me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good." She placed the mirror face down on the wooden desk and laced her fingers together infront of her. "Now then," she said, and leaned forward in her chair. "Tell me what you've discovered about this Naruto boy today, then."

ooo

"Where's Hinata?" Ron asked Naruto as he closed the door with a snap.

"Umbridge wanted to talk to Draco, so now she's stuck there. But jeez, I'm glad that's over with. Hinata really saved me back there! I swear I was done for! That lady's face went, like, bright red…and then her eyes started twitching, and then she kept getting closer and-"

"Did you get the potion?"

"The potion?" Realisation dawned on his face, "Oh crap, I forgot all about it! That frog lady still has it…"

"Then I guess this time it's up to Hinata to get it." Ron said, having doubts. "Or else Sakura's just going to have to make do with the new style for a little while longer…"

"Hell no!" Naruto cried in outrage, henging back into himself in the process. "There's no way that women's getting what she wants, and besides, Hinata's there with her. She's a dark, weird person…but she's reliable. Hinata's got my back!"

He grinned at Ron, who tried to shrug off a strong sense of Deja vu and replied, "If you say so."

Naruto nodded sagely, then stopped and looked past Ron, confused. "Neh, Ron," He said, "Why is your brother waving and rubbing his hair like that?"

Ron spun round and sure enough, his brother was waving and running his hands threw his hair. Ron paled.

"That's code for slimy git…" Ron said, and turned back to Naruto. "Malfoy's coming."

Ooo

"Naruto, Professor?" Hinata said with all the controlled calm she could muster. She thought she'd been mentally prepared for nearly any sort of conversation this lady had to have with her, should she have had to resort to talking with her at all. The mention of Naruto was so unexpected; she had to dig her nails into the palm of her hand to remind her not to stammer, or to blush, or to bite her lip, or shuffle her feet, or to panic and faint…

"YES, Malfoy!" Umbridge barked impatiently, losing her cool for the second time this evening. She'd had a hard day. "Naruto, the boy and his friends that came from nowhere, what news have you got of him!? You said you had classes with him today. Did he do anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, Professor." Hinata said, shaking her head to prove her point. "Nothing."

Umbridge frowned at her, looking suspicious. But then she seemed to think better of it and relaxed a little back into her chair.

"No matter. I have an appointment with him tomorrow evening anyway. Detension, of course. Nothing more." She sighed. "Very well. What about the girl?"

Hinata looked at her, not daring to say anything. _Sakura?_

"The girl with the eyes, Draco! I've forgotten her name…surely you've managed to speak with her again since your last encounter? You said she was considering the option, has she decided to talk to me yet? Is she going to join us? Or not?"

"N-no, professor!" Hinata stammered, starting to panic. Umbridge raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I haven't had a chance to meet with her yet." Umbridge seemed satisfied with this answer. Too satisfied, Hinata thought. "But, I really don't think she'd join you- us." She added as an afterthought, "I mean, she doesn't seem to be considering anything-"

"Don't talk such nonsense, Malfoy. Anyone can be persuaded if stroked the right way. Just look at the wizarding community, for example. The Ministry only needs to nudge them into the right direction, post a little article here, a comment there, and the whole country is having doubts about Potter's sanity. It's really quite simple, you know." She looked pleased with herself for a moment, and even chuckled. "You're a clever boy, Malfoy, just like you're father. I expected great things from you. I am quite sure you will manage to persuade her eventually. She's only just arrived, you know. We have to be patient."

Hinata was dumbfounded, and tried in vain to process this information, but found herself panicking instead. _She-she wants me to join her? Join what? And why? Is she talking about Harry Potter? Why did she want to know about Naruto? _

"I'm starting to have my doubts on that letter, though." Umbridge sighed, and Hinata's eye's widened with confusion. _A letter?_

"Perhaps it was planned, perhaps I was supposed to intercept it?" Umbridge muttered, mostly to herself. "In which case they would write false information about the foreign children purely to throw me of track. It seems most likely, doesn't it? Just the type of thing that conniving Dumbledore would do. I mean, a child that is born with magic to see through walls without the use of a wand? A boy with enough magic to incinerate the entire school with a wave of his wand?" She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "It doesn't seem very likely, does it?"

She flicked her eyes up to Draco, as if only just noticing his presence. "You have nothing else to report, Malfoy? Nothing suspicious?"

Hinata shook her head a little too vigorously. "No, Professor. Nothing at all."

Umbridge smiled tightly and her voice was a few octaves higher than before. "Very well then, Draco. You are dismissed."

Hinata practically launched herself out the door the moment the women gave the say so.

Ooo

"I was just on my way to meet you, Professor." Draco said, surprised to see Umbridge out of her office. "My apologies for coming to meet you earlier than the set time, but something came up. I assure you, it will not happen again. "

"Be sure it doesn't, Dako."

"It's Draco."

"Whatever." Naruto folded his arms and stood between him and the next corridor with all the authority as if he owned it, which, Naruto reasoned, was probably the case for the person he was impersonating.

Draco seemed a little put off at his lack of attention to his name, but seemed to shrug it off. "Perhaps we should talk in your office, Professor. I have some new information concerning the girl."

Naruto frowned. "What girl?"

Draco looked smug. "The Hyuuga girl, Professor. Hinata."

Naruto frown deepened. "What about Hinata?"

"I'm afraid the chances of her joining us are unlikely, Professor. She has become rather close to Potter-" he spat Harry's name out as he spoke, "over the past three days. She has made her alliance clear, and hasn't shown any obvious skill that compares to what you hoped for. A friend of mine has missed classes to watch her all day, and she did not notice. She most likely cannot see through walls, and would therefore be of little use to use in finding out what Potter and his little friends are up to." Draco paused as if to let Naruto digest the information. "The boy has shown no further threat to us, either."

"Which boy?"

Draco grimaced. "I'm afraid I am still rather…hesitant, to confront Naruto since our last encounter."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, surprised at his name being mentioned. Draco took the gesture on Umbridges face as being unimpressed by his failure to do as she asked of him, and hurriedly carried on with his report.

"As you know, I was hospitalized as a result of my attempts to…befriend, him and his friends before now…"

"Hospitalized?" Naruto scoffed, remembering the occasion when Draco had insulted him while he was with his friends. "I thought he turned your head into a pile of shit for trying to kill his comrade."

Draco blazed bright red and stared at her, horrified. "Who told you that?"

Oops, Naruto thought. He struggled to find a plausible excuse for his inside knowledge…

"Peeves." He said, thinking about how the ghost seemed to be everywhere around the school.

Draco seemed to settle for this, and narrowed his eyes at her, as he seemed to calm down. "Well I assure you, Professor, everything that you heard from that poltergeist is a lie!" He said. Naruto shrugged as if to agree, and Draco continued with his explanation.

"But anyway, as you can imagine, the experience in hospital was very…unpleasant, and I do not wish to repeat it. You were right," he said slowly. "Naruto _is _dangerous…But I don't consider him as much of a _threat_." Malfoy's smirk returned, "He's rather stupid, if you ask me. And being friends with Potter, he's nothing special."

"You wanna bet?!" Naruto raged suddenly, the insult to his ability hitting him like a slap to the face, "He sure as hell _is _something special! And if you're going to start trailing Hinata around like you did today, then you can be sure that he WILL be a treat! And another thing…What sort of coward follows girls around for the day just to find out what sort of ability they have?! If you want to fight her, fight her! She'll definitely kick your ass! And she won't be joining whatever little club you want her to join, for whatever reason, either! So you might as well give up with on that idea, idiot! Over my dead body!"

Draco stood there, pale and speechless. Naruto realised that he had been shouting, and the silence that followed rang throughout the corridor like a deafening roar. He straightened up his posture and cleared his throat with a little cough that he'd heard her do, hoping it made him seem more characteristic. "Well, that's all for today, Draco." Naruto said stiffly, "Good day," he nodded at the other boy, then turned on his heel and went back onto the corridor he'd come from, leading to Umbridge's office, where Ron and his brothers were to wait for him.

Draco watched silently as Proffessor Umbridge turned the corner from the way she'd came, confused and unsure of himself. He felt the blood rush to his face with anger and embarrassment, and he strode away down the opposite corridor without a backward glance.

Naruto waited for his footsteps to disappear in the echo of the hall before henging back into his original self.

"Phew…" Naruto gasped loudly, collapsing onto the floor with relief as he reached the Weasley's. "Glad that's over with! What a nightmare!"

Ron, Fred and George stared at him in disbelief. When no reaction was forthcoming, Naruto sat up and glared back at them all with confusion. "What?" He said.

Ron shook his head in awe, slowly. "Bloody hell."

* * *

**See? I told you stuff will happen eventually. What letter? Why do they want Hinata? What do they know about her ability and Naruto's threat? **

**Don't check the story every week, but give me longer to update, k? I'm in the middle of exams at the moment, so right now I'm 'revising' :D (yeah right). And it's Christmas, too, so it's all panic and rush...I'll update in January, so write it in your calender or something:) **

**Thank-you for waiting, for reviewing, etc etc. Some of you have even reviewed every chapter so far! I love you guys!! You're all so cool! **

**If you see any irritating mistakes or want something else to happen, let me know via message or review, okay:)**


	11. July 10th plus AN

You've been waiting for over 6 months for an update, and I don't think it needs to be said that I've lost my love for this fan

You've been waiting for over 6 months for an update, and I don't think it needs to be said that I've lost my love for this fandom.

Naruto has gone downhill since I started this fic last year…I miss the old Naruto, but at the same time I can't bring myself to write about it anymore. Especially since Harry Potter is annoying me a lot too…

Regardless on my inability to continue this fic due to personal dis-interest, though, I had fun writing it and the reviews I got are making me feel bad.

Instead of just leaving it COMPLETELY, below is the continuation of the last chapter I forced myself to write and the notes for the remainder of the story.

If any of you wonderful readers would like to use them to finish off this fanfic for me, be my guest  But make sure to let me know if you do, cause I'd like to read it myself for the fun of it …

I'm sorry for letting you all down…but if it's any consolation I really had fun reading all your responses. Most of them made me laugh, and the sheer number has made me want to at LEAST finish the story in some semblance of order…

Anywho, sorry about the rambling…

And here are my notes.

Thank-you for the support! - x

**Chapter 10 - "Hold your breath! Watch us grow!" **

By the time they got back to the common room, everyone else was back there too. Kiba sat right infront of the fire and Shikimaru was listening to Hermione as she chatted animatedly to him. At their arrival, everyone's attention turned to Ron, Naruto, Hinata and the twins as they entered the room. "Hey guys, how'd the mission go?" Kiba called. Sakura wasted no time with such pleasantries.

"Did you got the potion?" She said hopefully, running up to meet them. She turned to each of them expectantly, and seeing no comforting smile forthcoming, felt her heart sink like a weighted balloon. "W-what happened?"

"Quite a lot, actually." Ron said, settling himself down on one of the armchairs. "Naruto had the best time, though. He had to change into two different people one after the other."

"Two people? Why? Draco didn't appear did he?"

"You bet he did. Naruto kept Draco busy while Hinata was stuck with Umbridge…come to think of it, what were you guys talking about?" Ron turned to Hinata. "You were in there way longer than Naruto was…she didn't suspect anything did she?"

"N-no…" Hinata said, trying to decide what she should say and what she shouldn't…she didn't want to upset Naruto or anybody, but she felt she should tell them what she saw. She opened her mouth to explain.

"Hey Hinata, no matter what the situation is, don't let anyone from this school see you use your Byukagun from now on, okay?"

Everyone stared up at Naruto, surprised.

"M-my Byukagun? But, why-?"

Naruto shrugged and took a seat on the armrest of the chair Ron was sitting in. " Just something that Draco said that bothered me. I've been thinking about what he said, and I'm pretty sure he knows more about us than he should."

"Naruto, what do you mean?" Sakura said, shocked.

Shikimaru frowned. "Are you sure you're not misinterpreting anything?"

"Wha-?! I'm not misinterpreting a damn thing! It's true, I'm certain of it! Somehow, he knows about Hinata and he knows about me!"

"You? Hinata? What about the rest of us?"

"Nope. Didn't say anything about you. You're not interesting at all."

"What's THAT supposed to mean, village idiot?!" Kiba barked, jumping up at the insult.

"Who're you calling an idiot, idiot! It's the truth, you're not interesting at all!"

"And you're interestingly short, loud and stupid. But that's about it."

"SAY THAT AGAIN, BASTARD!"

"Will you guys SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, raising her fists as a threat. "Naruto – what exactly did Malfoy say about you two? And why?"

"I don't know why, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. "He just said stuff like, 'she has made her alliance clear' – I think he meant with Harry and these guys, then he kept saying she's showing 'no obvious skill that compares to what we hoped for'. Now what's that supposed to mean?!"

"'No obvious skill?'" Kiba said, thinking a loud, "I can see what you mean, Naruto. What skill could they be hoping for if they've never seen Hinata use anything special yet?"

"Exactly. And that's not all…they wanted her to join some kind of club of theirs so that she could help them find something that Harry is hiding…whatever that may be. How does HE know that Hinata is any good at finding stuff, I ask you!

"and then I got really mad and yelled at him…"

"Yeah," Ron butted in, "we heard that part. You were really mad at him…I wish I'd seen his face when you stomped off and left him there like that."

"He was spooked." Naruto grinned, rubbing his nose in modesty. "I don't think Umbridge is like that in real life…"

"Oh dear! Do you think he would suspect something?" Hermione said quietly.

"Nah, as long as Draco's a guy he wouldn't suspect a thing." Ron said airily, shrugging her worry off.

Hermione didn't relax. "What's Draco being a _guy_ got anything to do with realising he was talking to Naruto rather than his Professor?"

"Well, although she doesn't look it, Umbridge is actually a women." Ron said, as though that cleared the matter. Everyone continued to look at him questioningly. "All women are nuts." He prompted, "Even Draco should know that by now…"

"Interesting theory on women, _Ron_." Hermione said through gritted teeth over the snickers of Naruto and Kiba, "maybe you'd like to hear my own theory on _men,_ _boys _in particular…"

"And what about you?" Harry asked, interrupting Ron and Hermione's blows before it whirled into a full-blown storm. "What did he say about you, Naruto?"

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms, "Something about me not being the threat they expected, not as dangerous as they thought. But whatever, it's not like I give a damn what they think anyway."

Ron laughed. "Ahaha! Naruto, they probably meant that time you got Draco! That would make you a very dangerous threat to his high reputation in the ranks of the Slytherin, I can tell you. Man I wish that'd been permanent…"

"No, something tells me he saw you as a threat _before_ then." Shikimaru said suddenly. "It would explain some things." He added as his way of explanation, thinking about the times Draco had come up to Naruto and said things as if to taunt him.

"I don't understand any of this." Sakura sighed in defeat, sinking into a kneeling position on the floor. "How would they know, why would they think all this…"

"A letter." Hinata said quietly. Everyone looked up at her.

"A letter, Hinata?" Kiba inquired.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge mentioned a letter. She thought that Proffessor Dumbledore was trying to - trying to trick her, or something, so I guess he must have written it. She said that what it said sounded impossible, she mentioned me and my ability, and then she…" Hinata glanced at Naruto who was watching her intently. "She, also, mentioned Naruto." The shinobi saw the apologising look she'd given him and didn't need to be told that it wasn't anything good, either.

Everyone in the room turned thoughtful for a minute.

"I don't believe it…" Ron groaned suddenly, sinking into his chair. "We went through all that for nothing!"

Naruto and Hinata seemed to realise this too, and Hinata turned to Sakura. "I'm so sorry, Sakura-san."

"It's okay, Hinata." Sakura said, smiling sadly. "You tried your best. I'll survive, even if I do have to look like this."

It broke Hinata's heart.

"I'm going back!" Naruto said decisively, rolling up his sleeves and marching for the exit. "I'm going back right now and I'm gonna get that stupid potion back if it's the last thing I-"

It could not have been funnier even if he'd tried. One minute Naruto was there, the next, SLAM!

He lay flat on his face on the floor. The tension in the room broke, and Hermione made a sort of chocking sound before everyone fell into heavy laughing spells.

Naruto shot up with a red face and a sore looking patch of darker red on his forehead. "What the-"

Ron fell onto the floor at the dazed look on Naruto's face, it was so funny, as Naruto stood up to leave.

"Naruto, wait!" Hermione ran ahead of him and bent down to pick what Naruto had tripped over up from the floor. "I don't believe it…" she gasped, then stood up with something in her arms. She turned round to reveal Gina hanging there, proudly. "Gina tripped you up, but look!" So everyone looked, and low and behold, in Gina's mouth, was a small luminous pink bottle. "Is this the potion we wanted, by any chance?"

Hinata gasped, Ron swore and Naruto fell back again with his legs in the air from shock.

"That stupid fox…she could have gotten it for us all along!" Naruto yelled when he recovered.

"Of course! I forgot how fast she was…" Sakura exclaimed. Hearing this, Gina suddenly popped up beside Sakura and dropped the pink bottle at her feet. "Thank-you so much!" Sakura smiled kindly, and bent down to rub her playfully between the ears as she took the bottle.

"It was as simple as that…" Ron said, shaking his head. "Hermione should have thought of that sooner. Naruto and Hinata risked their lives for nothing…"

"No, not for nothing." Shikamaru said, sitting with his hands folded behind his head. "We know Umbridge is up to something with Harry, that she suspects something of you two," he gestured towards Hinata and Naruto, "and we know that this suspicion came from a letter, possibly written by the Headmaster."

"That's true. It wasn't for nothing at all, Ron. Hinata, you did a great job!" Sakura beamed, hugging a flustered looking Hinata with delight.

"Oi, oi! What about me, Sakura-chan? I helped too, y'know!" Naruto stood with his arms out-stretched expectantly.

"Yes, yes. Good job, Naruto." Sakura said, not looking his way and instead turning to Hermione. "Shall we go upstairs and do this thing now? I want my hair back as soon as possible, and I'll need your help…"

"Of coarse, of coarse…the sooner the better!" Hermione jumped to her feet and lead the way to the dormitories, "Hinata, are you coming? We might need some help with the reversing of the spell…"

Hinata differed on the spot for a moment. She had something on her mind that she knew she needed to say to Shhikimaru, but she'd forgotten it.

"Ah – yes, I'm coming Hermione, Sakura!"

"I'm sorry I've had to resort to these methods of…discipline, but you must remember, you are no longer in the school you came from. But, since you've been _such _a good boy this afternoon, perhaps I could treat you to some of my best tea?"

Umbridge lay a tray of brightly polished silverware onto her desk with a soft _clink _and settled herself down in her seat, gesturing to a steaming cup of tea set infront of her. She was smiling sweetly again, making Naruto gag internally. "It's very good…" She tempted, lifting her own pink flowery cup to her lips and taking a sip, never taking her eyes off Naruto. "Help yourself."

"No, thanks." Naruto said gruffly, screwing up his face and shouldering his bag (the bag was Harry's old one from his first year at Hogwarts). He'd spent the afternoon writing the words '_I will learn some self-control'_ over and over again for a while now, and wanted to leave the company of this women as soon as physically possible. The back of his right hand throbbed angrily, and although he was no stranger to pain the method of which he had obtained such an injury pissed him off. It wasn't cool, and it itched like mad.

As he turned to leave there was a scrapping of a chair. "Now, now, Mr. Naruto! I _must _insist that we sit and share a cup of tea before you leave. It's not even seven o' clock yet, I'm sure you can spare five, ten minutes or so? My treat."

"No way." Naruto said firmly, opening the door, "Really, I don't want any tea. I'm going now."

CRACK! Umbridge slammed the door shut from underneath Naruto fingers. The sudden snap of the door made him jump and stumble a few steps backwards.

"My treat, Naruto. I think we got off to a bad start, please, let me make it up to you." She gestured to her desk, smiling at him like a women possessed. He thought he saw her left eye twitching with killer intent, too, like a nutter. She was getting angry.

_Better not risk another detention. _Naruto thought. _What's with this women? She must really love her tea…_

"Fine, fine! I'll take some of your tea!" He took the cup Umbridge was holding out to him and drank it where he stood. It tasted disgustingly sweet and watery, but he wanted to get this over with.

He drained the whole cup, unsuspicious of Umbridge's grin as she sipped her own. "Thanks," he said, and opened the door to leave for the second time…

"WAIT!" Unbridge grabbed him by the arm as he was leaving,

"Where did you come from? What are you doing here? Is Dumbledore hiding something from me? Is that what you are here for? Spies, perhaps? No, no…they wouldn't send children. Or would he?" She paused. "WELL ANSWER ME!"

**End of real story, Next Chapter are my notes…**


	12. Notes

Continuation of previous chapter:

Naruto realises that Umbridge knows something about him she shouldn't.

Later he gets a sore hand and while Hermione makes the healing potion, she puts it under for him but the cut is already pretty much healed..it looks a few days old at least.

The fox hates umbridge for hurting naruto btw…licks naruto on the hand at one point. In the morning it is gone completely without aid from any Murtlap. This worries Hermione as she starts to wonder whether they're human herself.

Harry gets suspicious too, as does Kiba, Shikimaru…Umbridge spots his hand next time she sees him and when she sees no mark whatsoever she glares at him, and naruto gets a small shock when he sees that it isn't just annoyance in umbridge eyes, but FEAR?!

Letter –

Shikimaru learns that the letter everyones been fussing about is, in fact, an innocent report to Dumbledore about the newcomers. Dumbledore wouldn't allow random unknown strangers into his school if there were a threat to his students, but since he knows that they're Shinobi, he chooses to trust them.

However, Umbridge has obviously intercepted the letter.

Dumbledore summons them to apologise, but the damage is done.

It starts a reaction, starting with Umbridge and Draco of corse, that eventually turns the whole school against Naruto and his friends out of pure fear.

Before this though:

Later they are sitting in the dormitory. Ginny runs in yelling about dementors. Shikimaru uses Shino to overhear the conversation. They discuss that two and two equals four, and that Naruto is in something deep. This is after a conversation with the fifth hokage. The Werecat could possibly be the messenger! Note: I just finished Eragon and I really liked this character, that's why I mentioned him earlier in this story!! Now I feel I can put him to good use!

What Hinata saw in Filch:

Normal chakra. Remember when she was guarding the door for Naruto-turned-Snape with Ron, and the caretaker came by? What she saw in him surprised her because his chakra was exactly the same as everyone in her world.

Muggles have the same chakra flow as shinobi, which means that with time they could all potentially become ninjas. Of corse they can't unless they train, but the possibilty is there.

Wizards, on the other hand, are handicapped. They cannot control their chakra because they on have veins of the energy in pockets by their hearts, minds and linked to both arms. It's odd, but true...which is why they needs wands to access their chakra, or magic.

When Hinata see's someone hit with the Avada Kedavra curse, she realises what the curse actually does.

"There is not a trace of chakra left at all in his system. The shock would have killed him alone, but even the weakest newborn child has the little chakra it needs to survive. Without it, you would die instantly. That is the Avada Kedvra curse. The killing curse. That is what it does. Your chakra, along with your life, would be gone."

The rest of the week is like this: 

Peeves listens to Naruto only, and once the rest of the school had caught on they surrounded him.

At one point a restless Naruto wants nothing more than to train in fighting. Kiba explains that akamaru is scared of a tree in the grounds called the Whomping willow. Naruto goes and trains there instead, before dismissing it as stupid. Or, he beats the tree infront of the whole school. Another point to Naruto! Except when professor ducks points from Gryffindor from putting himself in danger.

However, this only serves as scaring Hermione and Ron etc even more...such violent people! Was he a danger? Unsure…

The next day, the twins have a fight that rages the school. When Naruto thinks it's from a careless comment on his part he feels really bad. Infact, he is being pranked the biggest of all. Point to the twins in the Great Prank War.

Quidditch, the fox is fast, and catches the snitch all the time. Naruto has taken to practising spells by throwing them at it. It eats lots of them, but sometimes it gets full and goes to sleep.

Kiba spends a lot of time with Hagrid. In one lesson kiba gets pretty badly hurt by something? NO…they disappear into the woods for some reason and they find grawp. Or else, hagrid takes harry etc with him and the shinobi follow…

Snapes lesson in the morning - Naruto gets involved with explosion with Hinata, but in the infirmary he heals in a couple of hours. He misses Umbridge's class, though, and when she notices he's not there she warns the class against him, pretending to be the victim who is generally concerned for the class's well-being. This breeds uncertainty in the classroom, including with Hermione and Ron. Harry cannot understand why, but instead of making him suspicious of Naruto, it makes him mad at Umbridge.

That night also Hinata is so worried about the next day (shes nervous, she has a bad feeling) that she decides to help Hermione knit house elf hats. Naruto hears her singing softy when she continues to knit alone and joins her.

As he joins her, they get a little closer. Naruto also notices the fox's understanding of the Japanese language.

Naruto starts speaking a loud to the fox in Japanese and that is when Draco over hears. He yells that it's true, he can speak to animals: No doubt he talked that creature (Grawp, or a creature in Hagrids care…) that attacked so and so (Kiba? Another student?) into doing it. It's his fault. He's a dark wizard. He shouts that he's evil, that he's a demon.

3 WEEKS LATER : DEMENTOR WARNING/ GONDAIMES FIRST MESSAGEBACK**  
**"Dementors!" Ginny cried, bursting into the common room through the portrait and a little out of breathe. "Dementors are coming to Hogwarts…again."

"W-what?!" Harry jumped to his feet. "Why?! I thought…"

Ginny opened her mouth as if to explain, but then suddenly seemed to realise where she was and stopped. She bit her lip and laced her fingers infront of her, looking nervously behind Harry to the group of shinobi behind him. Harry thought this was very un-characteristic of her, and realised that she must not want anyone else to hear what she had to say next. Shikamaru noticed this too, as did the other shinobi. Her discomfort was obvious. Shikimaru stood up first. "Hey, Naruto. Are you going to summon your frog tonight, or not?"

"Wha-frog? Why would I want to summon a fr- Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Naruto cried, jumping up, "I was supposed to find out what baa-san had to say ages ago..." he made for the exit. Then he stopped and turned round again. "But, that is…heh, where am I going again?" He added, sheepishly. Shikimaru didn't say anything and left the room for him to follow, gesturing for the rest of the shinobi to come too as he past. He glanced meaningfully at Shino leaving last, then continued out the room.

Relieved at their departure, Ginny relaxed and sat between Hermione and Ron, facing Harry. Her face was no longer smiling. "Umbridge," she said, leaning forwards and talking quietly so that only the four of them could here what she had to say. "she's behind this, she even said so herself! Dementors have left Azkaban freely, no doubt to join You-Know-Who or whatever…but I bet she promised some of them something extra if they came to Hogwarts like last time too. She MUST have promised them something in return, why else would they…"

"Naruto." Hermione said. Harry, Ron and Ginny turned to look at her. "Remember what Umbridge said? She hate's him. And Malfoy, how did he know about his wand?"

"What's his wand got to do with anything?" Ron said, not following.

"Oh come on, Ron! You've got the memory of a rodent, you know that?! Olivander gave Naruto one with a demon core inside it. Demon, Ron. That's bad."

"So, you think Umbridge has summoned the dementors because she's scared of Naruto?"

"It's a theory." Hermione finished, crossing her arms. "I'm probably right, though."

They sat in quiet thought for a while.

"Well, I just thought you ought to know…" Ginny said, "I'd better warn the others. They'd need to know about it, too." She stood up and headed for her dormitories.

"Hey guys," Ron said, sitting up suddenly. "Did you just feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Ron paused for a minute. He was sure he'd felt the floor quake. "Never mind."

Shikamaru grabbed something to steady himself while the floor quaked. Under the fury of a Konoha's Gondaime, he felt certain the whole castle was going to wonder what was going on. "How troublesome…" he mumbled.

"Troublesome?! TROUBLESOME!?" Tsande cried, making Shikamaru cringe with regret for saying anything. "That's the understatement of a lifetime for all the hell you lot have stirred up here, boy! I'll tell YOU what's troublesome! THREE WEEKS without a word or a whisper of where the HELL you disappeared off to…3 weeks of sleepless nights for half the village's shinobi while they go on wild goose chases after a bunch of idiot Genin shinobi that aren't even on this side of the world! For the love of-where the hell are you anyway?!"

"Well, we're not sure exactly…"

"But we have tried to summon contact you through Naruto's summoning technique. You didn't get the message?"

insert conversation "But tsande! They really need us here! We could take on this dark wizard easily…and they can't even perform hand seals! I'm learning some cool new techniques, too!"

Gondaime sighed. 'very well. but be damn careful. No unnecessary risks, and no revealing where you come from or your techniques to any tom dick or harry that enters the room-" Naruto snickered at the Harry part, "-Understood? And Shikimaru, you are in charge. Watch over the idiot."

A THESTRAL INCIDENT later in story**  
**"You can see them?! All of you?"  
"Well, yeah…we're not blind."  
"They're handsome little devils, aren't they?"  
"I wanna ride it!"  
"Don't touch it."

"Wow…so, I guess that means that you've all seen death before?"

"…"

"Wha-?"  
"Death? What's brought that on all of a sudden!?"  
"That is pretty out of the blue, y'know…"

"No, it's not. You can only see Thestrals when you've seen someone die…"  
"So not many people can see them at all."  
"Not that we're complaining, though!" Ron added.

"…you guys have never seen death?" Sakura said, surprised. "I thought a war was coming?"  
"Well, yeah…but we don't generally have people dropping dead infront of us every once in a while…" Ron said.

" Oh, and we do?" Sakura snapped. "'Dropping dead every once in a while?' what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it in offence! I just mean, well our schools pretty safe…they generally don't send off kids to fight for their lives in this day and age…"

"In our world, I think you'd be pretty hard put to find _anyone_, ninja or not, who has not seen death by the time they're our age."

_**Oh, before I forget, a random over-view of GINA'S PAST: **_  
_The Kitsune woke up to the spell cast by Naruto, the Kyuubi vessel, and now she keeps following him wherever he goes and protecting him like crazy. She trusts nobody, but isn't violent unless she has to be…then she's lethal. She's cheeky and smart, and very child-like._

_She comes from the shinobi world and belonged long ago to the Kitsune Clan, with the ancient 'vampire' bloodline limit that allows her to live for a very, very long time and store a huge amount of chakra without harming herself. The price of this powerful bloodline is that she can only live on chakra alone or else she dies. Back when the worlds of shinobi and wizards were connected the clan summoned a mythical demon fox, intending to seal it into an object and use its infinite chakra to survive. This way, no other living creature would suffer from the clans overwhelming thirst for human chakra. They lived like this for many generations, and no harm came to their neighbouring clans._

_A foolish wizard thought it was cruel to leech from a creature to survive, though, and released Kyuubi from its prison. Nine-Tails destroyed the village and its non-bloodline people (who could now survive as long as Kyuubi survived) and was free to roam the earth, over twelve years ago. A little girl tried to escape during the chaos by becoming her clan guardian, a fox, and ran away. A kind wizard and witch found her and brought her to their shop to care for. It was about this time that the Great Separation happened, and all memories of any shinobi or wizards were lost on both sides. Only the old, old people of the wizarding world could remember such myths known as shinobi actually existing._

_When nine-tails was sealed, it's chakra signature weakened, and so the she-fox slept and slept until the kyubbi was close enough to feed her with its chakra once more. Now she simply wants to protect Naruto because without him, she would die._

_Oh, and the were-cat (from the story Eragon) simply likes to be where there are interesting things happening, and the last known decedent of that ancient taboo clan is bound to be interesting. I threw him in 'cause he's cool :D._

"**Green-eyed Monster! Don't lose your footing!"**

Harry is getting more and more jealous of Naruto.

He's popular but doesn't seem to notice it, whereas Harry's popularity always drove him crazy.

Ginny seems to take a liking to him. So does Ron, and the Weasley twins, and Mrs. Weasley, the closest thing he ever had to a mother…

He is obviously stronger, despite being much younger, than Harry.

The last straw is during Valentines day, when he see's Naruto talking to Cho (or something like that) or when naruto shows no fear about the said dementors, bragging about how he could defeat them no problem. Harry burns with this statement, as if naruto was belittling him. Kiba and the others know that this was just the way Naruto was…but harry storms off alone.

During the time after Valentines, Malfoy turns to Naruto and calls him a demon and a monster. It is around this time that people around the school begin to fear Naruto, much like the treatment he got at Konoha…much like the treatment harry was used to.

Harry cant see this, though, and gets revenge by telling Naruto one of his comrades just got lost in the woods. (or something like that) knowing full well from the newspaper with his story in it that dementors were back at Hogwarts (_see how he handles having the happiness sucked out of him!)_ He overhears Malfoy talking about Naruto, and something inside him clicks and he realises he's just as bad as Malfoy…worse.

On his way to save Naruto in the forest he bumps into Ginny, Hermione and Hinata. He can't stand to tell any of them what happened, only that Naruto was in the forest. Hermione had just finished telling Hinata about the dementors and what they can do to a person, so Hinata Hermione and harry rush off to help him while ginny runs off to find the other shinobi.

In the forest naruto is alone and has created clones in order to search for his nakama. He himself, though, finds a cloaked figure that turns to him without a face. Naruto is powerless before the creature bearing down at him…

…when a shadow stops the dementor before it makes it all the way. Kiba throws some cheesy battle remarks at the dementor, but when it turns to face him coldly kiba sweatdrops and backs away a little. Shikimaru is struggling too, as is Shino…through no reason they can think of. Two more dementors come, and this time they grab hold of Sakura. Naruto yells and tries to save her, but a cold clammy hand grabs his wrist and pulls him relentlessly closer to it's face..

and naruto feels every emotion that made up his nightmares as a child. He doesn't even pass out…he just goes cold. 'G-genjutsu?'

Harry arrives just in time though, so him, Hermione and Ron between them patronus off the dementors. Hermione rushes to Sakuras side, who is very shaken but after staring into space a little bit and only shaking slighty she nods that she is alright. She has tears on her cheeks and she whispers Sasuke, but other than that shes fine. The other male shinobi gulp and tremble, pale and breathing hard (etc) , asking what the hell that thing was.

…and a sickening empty pit forms in Harry's stomach as Hinata tries to get Naruto to stand up. Hermione explains a dementor's qualities as Harry watches Hinata try and wake Naruto up. Ron asks solemnly if it was too late, but Ginny says he was probably just shaken up.

After hearing Hermione's explanation on the dementors, the shinobi suddenly understand why Naruto would be so much more deeply affected than the others. Once he's in the infirmary and wakes up, Naruto eventually looks up at their faces and smiles, and it cuts everyone right to the bone to see it. He grins and says he feels better, even though his face is pale and he's gone cold.

Seeing it is worse than seeing him not moving at all…his problems compared to Harry:

Fear, being alone again (childhood park), losing his friends, fighting a brother to the death and losing, breaking that promise…he should have tried harder, he is hopeless.. (the 3rd, hokage , Sasuke, Haku etc), dieing…fighting…hurting…

Hopelessness, he doesn't have what it takes to be hokage, he is too weak…

Guilt, not bringing Sasuke home like he said he would

Anger, everyone hating him through no fault of his own, the face of the kyubbi…

Confused, why did they look at him that way? Why was he alone?

* * *

End of these notes, more notes of the conclusion next if you are still interested


	13. Conclusion

**DURING THE FIGHT IN MINSTERY OF MAGIC…SURROUNDED BY DEMENTORS.**

One by one, the shinobi threw down their wands with a sharp clatter.

"Well well well, quit already? Scared of the big bad death eaters, little children?" Laughed the faceless figure infront of them.

"Finally…" Mummered Hermione.

"What are they doing?!" hissed Ron, panicking, glaring at the backs of the shinobi.

Hermione smiled to herself and adjusted her position, ready to attack.

"No wands." She whispered "They're getting serious."

"Little children?" Kiba said quietly, although no one could see his face in the darkness of the room. From his side, they heard Hinata's soft voice sigh an unfamiliar word. "Byakun!"

"You're right!" Kiba said from the silence, and laughed loudly, "You're about to get you're ass handed to you by LITTLE CHILDREN!"

Draco's father holds Naruto up by the ankle with his wand. Naruto throws his wand at him as though it's a kunai. "Oh well done, idiot! Throw away your only weapon, why don't you?!" Ron yells over Lucias's laughter.  
"I don't need that stupid stick!" Naruto yells back, biting his thumb, "I never needed it in the first place!"  
"Oh, really?" Ron says, dodging a spell, "so just what are you gonna do now?! Summon a little-talking frog?"

POOF! BOOOOOOOOMMM!

Ron looked up and felt the last of his ghost drift from his body for a second or two. "B-bloody hell!"

"Now THAT'S what I call a summoning!" laughed Kiba, leaping out of the way of the monster frog now squatting in the centre of the room. It's smoke filled spaces where good, healthy oxygen had once been, and everyone in the room started to choke with their eyes watering.

"NAAAARUUUUUTOOOO!!" Boomed a grumbling voice, that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. "What do you mean by summoning the great Gamabunta to a tiny hole like this? I barely have room to smoke, let alone fight!"

"R-Ron…" stuttered Hermione, "you c-c-call that thing, a LITTLE frog?"

**LAST Chapter - Big Fight Chapter!**

Doors and corridors blurred past him along with the shouts and clashing of spells being thrown around and at him. He kicked the ground with all his might, dodging spells and travelling faster and faster back through the way they had entered earlier, past alarmed portraits, offices, up winding staircases and through another corridor. He wasn't even sure that this was the right way out, but rather he let his instincts guide him.

He kicked off from a wall infront of him to the left, where two large familiar double doors stood obstructing his path. Finally. The cool air slapped him in the face as he reached the outside air, and the sudden light temporarily blurred his vision. Then he saw everything that was going on. He saw the women who had killed the man whom Harry loved, the man he called godfather, hiding behind a statue. He saw Harry, standing still next to the golden fountain from before…and he saw a figure standing before him, tall, thin and black-hooded.

The hooded dark wizard began to raise his wand at his friend with cursed words already forming on his mouth, ready to throw at the boy. Hinata's words rang in Naruto's mind, as he stood frozen in fear at what was to become of one of his friends.

_There is not a trace of chakra left at all in his system. The shock would have killed him alone, but even the weakest newborn child has the little chakra it needs to survive. Without it, you would die instantly. That is the Avada Kedvra curse. The killing curse. That is what it does. _

Not again, Naruto thought desperately. His heart beat madly, sending the blood rushing through his body and roaring in his ears. He was going to lose another nakama to the evil that called itself 'revenge'. Sasuke came to mind, and Sasuke's brother, Itachi. He couldn't lose another friend; he was going to lose another friend…

Harry heard the words of the killing curse spoken, and could do nothing. He had not even opened his mouth to resist; his mind was blank, his mind pointing uselessly at the floor.

Instead, he waited, and almost welcomed death.

Naruto willed his legs to move, for his body to react. _Your chakra, along with your life…_

"HARRY! MOVE!"

…_would be gone._

A flash of green, and a force that seemed to Harry to be as large as the midnight bus hit him hard at his side. He flew across the cold hard ground, landing on his back and tasting the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He'd bitten his own tongue from the impact. It hurt…

But it shouldn't be hurting, he thought. He should be dead…

He looked up to the place he'd been standing a moment before. "N-no…" his voice shook, his stomach churning horribly as his body snapped upright, so that he was sitting with his arms supporting him. The air dropped a couple of degrees, and there was a deafening silence that only occurs the moment a bomb hits home…

For Harry saw a glimpse of yellow hair, and a glint of silver on his forehead.

"Naruto?"

"N-NO! Naruto!" He stood up, giddy and sick and in pain, and stumbled towards the person lying, non-moving, before the feet of Lord Voldemort. He felt his legs give way and his knees hit the stone floor hard.

"Bastard!!" He cursed, clenching his fists. "You stupid, stupid idiot!"

"Tck. What an eyesore." Said the cold, dangerous voice above him irritably. "How many times do I have to KILL you to get some results?!" he demanded, and this time he grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck and pulled him up, holding him at arms length away from him, not even giving him a chance to gasp. Harry's feet weren't even touching the ground as Voldemort pointed the wand at Harry's forehead, poking it painfully into his skin. Harry wanted it to end, and this he new would be the end. He smelt the dark lords horrible breath against his pale, clammy cheeks, could feel the coldness of Voldemort fingers slightly touching the adams apple of his throat…

And all he could think of was Naruto's life, his dreams, his future, given in turn of his own…

_It will not go to waste! _Harry cursed, angry tears forming in his eyes. And, without his wand, Harry did only muggle-born thing he could think of in that situation…

A swift kick to the crotch, and the great Lord Voldemort was on his knees.

Harry couldn't believe the low blow he'd inflicted, and from the look on his face, neither could the victim. For a second Harry stood there, watching the Dark Lord grasp between his legs and snarl in pain, stunned at his own daring.

_My wand…_he thought, and looked round frantically to see it a couple of feet away where he had landed from Naruto's push before. He ran over to it, skidding to a halt as he gripping it desperately before he turned round to the see Voldemort already recovering from the attack to the one part of him that was still all man.

"FOR GODSAKE JUST DIE!!" Voldemort roared, in a terrible voice that made Harry feel wretched just by hearing it. But Voldemort didn't even get a chance to raise his wand this time round…

Thanks to the shuriken protruding from his wand hand.

His eyes grew wide with shock before the pain shot through him, making him hiss and snarl again with rage. His blood splattered over the floor, but he kept hold of his wand.

Harry looked towards the direction from which the mini-ninja-star had whizzed from and saw the shinobi running towards him, Sakura having been the one to throw the weapon just in time. Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, seemed to be performing some mini-ritual as they ran. Shino's arms began to, to Harry's utter horror, disappear in a thunderous cloud of black bugs. And Harry saw Hinata running bravely in the lead, her eyes activated so that her comrades had followed her out of the maze of corridors unhindered. Harry felt guilt hit him harder than any other emotion had that night at the realisation of what Naruto's comrades were about to see.

Voldemort made a move to cast a spell on Sakura, only to find that he couldn't move. He trembled with the effort to move, his eyes looking around frantically for the cause. They landed to his left, where Shikimaru stood, smirking. "Kage-no-jutsu, complete," he said. "Kiba!"

"I know!" came a call from further away. Kiba, no…TWO kibas crouched lower to the ground making signs with their hands. "BLABLAnojutsu!" PUFF!

A huge whirlwind of fur and claws charged savagely at the frozen Voldemort. Bellatrix merely screamed, looking on at the brutal fall of her master by the hands of mere children in utter horror.

Shino's bugs immediately enveloped her, so that her screams became muffled and eventually seized to exist at all.

--Voldemort will get up unharmed from a protection spell. Then he'd start throwing curses that Hinata will deflect with her thingy-ma-bobby, whereas Shikimaru will get hit in the chest. Shino uses his bugs to eat away at Voldemorts shield so that one of all the kunai's Sakura had been throwing finds it's mark on his shoulder, making him drop his wand.

With this chance, Harry shouts the stunning curse but he deflects that too, even though he is wandless. He then dives down and manages to throw the imperious curse onto Kiba in order for him to do his attack on his comrades.

Using mere will, Kiba starts to attack but at the last minute stops before he hits Hinata. She smiles weakly at him and calls out to Shino to stun him before he loses control again.

Voldemort by now has recovered and has resumed throwing spells left right and centre, which Hinata, for the most part, deflects. Then suddenly she spots Naruto.

Harry, alive. Naruto, dead.

In her distraction a spell hits her and she slams back into a wall. Shino is hit from behind by a dirty blow from Bealtrix, who had regained consciousness. Sakura shouts their names, which alerts Voldermort to her position next to him and she is shot down too.

Then it leaves Voldemort and Harry again, panting heavily. Sure, he was much worse for wear…but now a searing hatred burned through his body and he thought of nothing else but to kill everything, everyone…

Naruto wakes up.

But this time, with a vengeance.

Burning red flames, teeth bared and claws, three tails flaming behind him, he attacks with full force. No spell works on him but is effortlessly deflected, and his roars send the Lord flying, bleeding with gashes over his body.

Voldemort fears he is going to die when Dumbledore turns up with the ministry of magic. They see Voldemort just before he disappears, and naruto attacks harry, which is how he knows that it is not naruto at all, but a demon.

Dumbledore tells him that the only way to get rid of him, since spells are useless, would be to send him home. Naruto had run out of chakra and the request had been fulfilled (he's saved Harry's life). Dumbledore gives harry a crystal and nods. Harry says goodbye, Naruto, and throws the crystal for Naruto to catch and crush in his palm. Harry shouts no, since that means he could never come back, but it is too late. The shinobi disappear from the world, leaving only the rain.

Ooo

The shinobi fade away back to their own world. The rain suddenly got louder and heavier, the air seemed colder, the world seemed…lonely.

In their own world Naruto wakes up in hospital to everyone else happy and healthy. He'd been sleeping for a week, whereas everyone else had recovered pretty quickly from his or her minor injuries. Everyone is sad, though, that they never got to say a real goodbye. Naruto even misses the fox, and Shikimaru sorta wishes he'd said goodbye to that troublesome girl, Hermione.

Tsuande then says, though, that they can go back.

Those who have seen it once, the wizarding world that is, can find that world again. The Hokage shows them how…

Shikimaru smiles just before they're allowed to go back "I've got someone id like to take with us this time", he says.

POV goes to Harry etc sitting around dining hall. Then a big poof sounds and the shinobi are back, along with more characters, such as Choji for all the never-ending food, Rock-lee to see the whomping willow tree as training, Neji to rule to game of Quidditch with his eyesight (tenten to watch) and even ino (for some reason).

Hogwarts has fun admiring the shinobi freaks.

At the very end, when everyone has to say their true goodbyes, Naruto shakes Harry's hand and gives harry some naruto-advice, and harry tells naruto he's a good guy after all. When saying goodbye to the weasley twins, they give him a couple of stuff to remember them by. Hermione is crying when they all have to go, and when she says goodbye to Shikimaru last (he says -'you'd make a good shinobi leader someday, sorry that I have to go now.') and she hugs him and says 'I know…' all teary eyed, then pulls away from him with a smile and says, ironically 'how troublesome.'

The End.

note that Naruto didn't die because although the killing curse obliterates a persons chakra in an instant, it doesn't affect naruto getting hit once because he has TWO chakras. With his blue one gone, he still has a red one to use while his blue one re-makes itself.

It's a risk he knew about but was willing to take. he tells Harry this later, because Harry questions Naruto's will to live.

And that's that

Any questions or comments to be made, message me, write a review, and I'll definately get back to you.

As long as it's not a request to continue the story (sorry, it's not going to happen...) I'll answer as fully as i can.

If there's a particular scene from the notes you want me to write up, then let me know about that aswell. I guess i can do specific requests... :)

Thank-you - x


End file.
